


A world between worlds

by HarryMason



Series: Obras aborrecibles de Fanfiction [19]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dimension Travel, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Time Travel
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 62,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26136358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryMason/pseuds/HarryMason
Summary: UA. 1952. Han pasado cinco años desde que el Gran Imperio Aleman y sus aliados ganaron la Segunda Guerra Mundial. El matrimonio entre la representación de Mexico y Alemania se celebra. Nada parece interrumpir la nueva vida de Sara hasta que empieza a soñar con una realidad muy diferente a la que vive.
Relationships: America & Mexico (Hetalia), England & France (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia), Germany & Mexico, Germany & Prussia (Hetalia), Germany/Mexico (Hetalia), Mentions of America/Mexico (Hetalia), Mentions of France/England (Hetalia), Mentions of Germany/North Italy - Relationship
Series: Obras aborrecibles de Fanfiction [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885627
Comments: 17
Kudos: 18





	1. Song of Storms

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia no me pertenece.

_"Señor, concédeme serenidad para aceptar todo aquello que no puedo cambiar, fortaleza para cambiar lo que soy capaz de cambiar_ _y sabiduría para entender la diferencia"._

Sara despertó.

Al final el cansancio había vencido a su ansiedad. Aún si dos horas no eran suficiente descanso, se talló los ojos y termino incorporándose. Se sentía exhausta, tanto física como mentalmente. Algo irónico considerando que era el periodo más largo de calma que había disfrutado desde que la Segunda Guerra Mundial concluyó.

Estaba estirándose cuando tocaron a su puerta y sin esperar que ella diera permiso para que entraran, un par de mujeres, una que estaba en sus cuarentas y otra que a lo mucho rondaba los veinte años, se abrieron paso. Una llevaba un par maletines, mismos que fueron colocados sobre el tocador de la mexicana. La otra traía una caja en donde presumiblemente se encontraba el vestido.

La mujer mayor abrió uno de los maletines, tomó tres botellas pequeñas y entró al cuarto de baño, donde empezó a llenar la bañera de agua, derramando en ella las esencias que llevaba consigo.

—En cuanto terminemos de darte un baño, te maquillaremos y vestiremos.—La joven le sonrió y Sara trató de hacer lo mismo aunque el gesto no terminó por salirse.

—Bertha, deja de entretenerla. Señorita, será mejor que nos apresuremos, aún tenemos tiempo pero cuando se trata de una boda, bueno, hay que estar lista por si algún imprevisto se presenta.

La mayor, llamada Anna, condujo a Sara a la bañera. Entre masajes al cuero cabelludo, mascarillas para que su cara estuviera perfecta y cháchara banal por parte de la alemana, terminaron saliendo de allí al cabo de media hora.

Bertha se encargo de aplicar un sencillo maquillaje, en el cual lo único que destacaba eran los labios del color del vino. Peinaron su cabello en un apretado moño, aplicaron el perfume y finalmente y con mucho cuidado le colocaron el vestido.

La prenda, de cuello alto con mangas largas y un ajustado corpiño hechos de encaje rematado con una falda voluminosa de tafetán se ciñó con perfección al cuerpo de la novia.

—No están las perlas.—Mencionó la mexicana al tiempo en que veía su reflejo en el espejo.

—Hice caso a su consejo y las quitamos.—Anna aseguró el velo a la cabeza de la joven.— Si dices que las perlas son de mala suerte para una boda yo te creeré.

Las tres mujeres se miraban en el espejo, Bertha y Anna observaron su obra con devoción. A sus ojos, la mujer se veía impoluta, la novia indicada para una boda ideal. Y a los ojos de Sara también lo sería, de no ser por las circunstancias.

Alguien toca suavemente la puerta, rompiendo el momento de tranquilidad. Las mujeres se miraron extrañadas, sin duda no esperaban a nadie más.

Al no obtener respuesta, el visitante volvió a tocar, esta vez de manera más apremiante.

Anna abrió la puerta.

—¡Capitán Beilschmidt!—Habló la mujer sin poder ocultar el asombro.

El hombre se veía increíble en su traje de la Kriegsmarine. Las medallas, la cruz de caballero, el cabello peinado hacia atrás. Sara jamás lo admitirá, pero la visión de aquel hombre consiguió por un instante robarle el aliento.

Ludwig se aclaró la garganta.

—Me gustaría hablar con la señorita... a solas.

—Por supuesto señor.—Anna asintió.—Solo la pondremos presentable para usted.

La mujer volvió a cerrar la puerta. Bertha se apresuró a buscar por toda la estancia algo que pudiera servirle, hasta que dio con la cama aún sin tender de Sara. Tomó la sábana roja y la puso sobre la cabeza de la joven, cubriéndola por completo.

—¿Pero que están haciendo?—Inquirió la mexicana con curiosidad.

—El Capitán Beilschmidt desea verla, pero es de mala suerte que te vea vestida de novia antes de la boda. Se que estará mas que satisfecho con usted.— La mayor hizo señas a Bertha para que tomara los maletines.—Mucha suerte querida.—Anna la abrazó.— Deseo que tu matrimonio dure muchos años y que este sea fructífero.

Sara asintió. Las mujeres volvieron a abrir la puerta, se marcharon y Ludwig entró.

A su memoria vinieron breves pinceladas de lo que aquel hombre había hecho. Recordó el avance de la guerra, la conclusión de esta al tomar posesión de tierra estadounidense. La cabeza de Alfred cayendo por los escalones del Capitolio.

La solución final que azotó al mundo entero y que solo se detuvo cuando el nuevo jefe de Ludwig subió al poder.

También recordó a Gil, lo desesperado que había estado muchos años atrás, buscando un método para salvar la vida de su hermano, aún cuando su futuro esposo ni siquiera era Alemania.

El aleman se aclaró la garganta.

—Seré conciso contigo. Si no quieres no llevaremos a cabo la ceremonia. O si prefieres a alguien más, alguien con quien te sientas más cómoda...

Sara negó con la cabeza. Agachándola.

—Discúlpeme general Beilschmidt, pero es mi deber llevar a cabo lo que sea más conveniente para el Reich.

Ludwig se remueve, sintiéndose incómodo.

—Podrías estar con mi hermano, creo que ustedes se conocen bien.

Si, Prusia habría sido la opción más sensata pero también mucho más problemática. Nunca podría separar el afecto fraternal que existía entre ellos, ni una vez que la boda se realizara ni cuando el debiera llevársela a la cama.

Sara suspira.

—Perdóneme por no ser la opción más apropiada. Pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo para llegar a ser de tu agrado. Lo que yo desee está demás Capitán Beilschmidt.

Otra vez los títulos, el aleman no era ningún idiota. Sentía las palabras de su futura esposa como promesas vacías. Protegiéndose con esa falsa cortesía.

—Seré tu esposo Sara, no me llames capitán . Se que no es convencional...—Ludwig alzó su mano, la joven la tomó.—Pero haré lo que pueda para honrar nuestro matrimonio y... y trataré de no hacerte daño.

Sara asiente, parece ser sincero y quiere creerle, pero, ¿que persona en pleno uso de sus facultades mentales creería en la palabra de un nazi? ¿En alguien que la había capturado aún cuando ella ya se había rendido y la guerra ya estaba acabada?

Sara termino forzando una sonrisa.

El aleman notó lo tensa que la chica estaba. Término soltando su mano y se decidió a salir.

Ella arrojó la sabana roja a la cama.

La mexicana volvió a mirarse en el espejo. Le hacía gracia casarse de blanco. El significado de aquel color perdía sentido después de lo que había pasado con Alfred. Después de haber dado a luz a un bebé muerto.

* * *

Nueva Frankfurt era hermosa en esta época de año. A pesar de tener aún huellas de la guerra, algunos edificios y la mayor parte de Central Park habían salido indemnes. Vio los árboles que comenzaban a florecer y los pájaros echándose a volar, en busca del lugar perfecto para comenzar a hacer sus nidos.

El chofer se encargó de llevarla al ayuntamiento de la ciudad, uno de los pocos lugares que no habían sido dañados por los bombarderos masivos que ocurrieron en las primeras etapas de la guerra.

Bajó del coche con ayuda de aquel hombre. Este no entabló conversación alguna con ella y solo se limitó a refunfuñar una vez que Sara comenzó a alejarse.

Sintió la cálida caricia del viento, el calor de los rayos del sol. La primavera acababa de llegar. Dos soldados inclinaron sus cabezas en señal de respeto, se colocaron a ambos lados de ella, escoltándola.

La mujer tomó con firmeza el ramo de flores y subió los escalones, abriéndose paso por el lugar.

El sitio estaba bellamente adornado. Jarrones que mezclaban hortensias y rosas se hallaban a ambos lados del pasillo. Al final de el se hallaba el salón. Con unos pocos militares y lo que precian ser sus mujeres que se agrupaban a ambos lados de la estancia. En el centro estaba un hombre de traje frente a una mesa, en la cual había papeles y un bolígrafo.

Ludwig hablaba con el, Gilbert también lo hacía hasta que volteo y la vio. Se encaminó hacia ella, sin poder ocultar su asombro.

—Luces casi tan hermosa como mi asombrosa persona.— Gil la abrazó.—En otras circunstancias este sería un momento feliz, pero, bueno, las cosas siempre pueden ser peor.

—Si.—Sara recordó a Alfred, su cuerpo sin cabeza siendo mordido por los cuervos.—Lo sé.

Prusia tomó su brazo, entrelazándolo con el suyo.

—Las cosas pasan y seguimos adelante, ¿no es así mi vieja amiga?

Sara no contestó. En su lugar inició el avance hacia su destino.

Uno que no auguraba nada bueno.

* * *

Sara camina tomada del brazo de Ludwig, saludando a las personas que se les acercan, hablando en el aleman arcaico que Gilbert le enseño gran tiempo atrás. Sonríe a los jefes de su esposo. Siente que las miradas la devoran, la que envidian el lugar que ahora posee y también de aquellos quienes no creen que ella esté a la altura de semejante honor.

Se ha casado con el hombre más valioso del Tercer Reich, debería estar contenta ¿no?

Ambos siguen caminando por el suelo de mármol. Los manteles, las elegantes sillas, todo de blanco, iluminado por la suave luz amarilla y amenizado por un quinteto de cuerdas y un pianista. Es tan idílico, todo contrasta con lo que fue su realidad hace unas cuantas horas atrás. La persona que había acondicionado el salón de baile del Plaza había hecho un excelente trabajo. Casi le dio pena que todo fuera desperdiciado en una boda vacía.

—Estimados invitados.— El pianista se había puesto de pie, sosteniendo un micrófono, aclarándose la garganta para llamar la atención de los invitados.— Ha llegado la hora de que los novios realicen su primer baile juntos, y pedido del capitán Beilschmidt, hemos de interpretar esta pieza musical que con gran placer compusimos para la nueva pareja, de nuevo, muchas felicidades a los recién casados.

Ludwig la condujo al centro de la pista, se quedaron allí por un momento, esperando a que los músicos estuvieran listos.

—Aquí Sara.—El hombre toma una de sus manos para apoyarla en su hombro, después el coloca la suya en su cintura.—Tal y como Gilbert nos enseñó.

Involuntariamente la joven le sonrió, recordó las lecciones dadas por Prusia. Jamás habría imaginado que un caballero templario sería tan buen bailarín. Quizá el también había tenido un excelente maestro.

Su gesto pareció tranquilizar por unos instantes al rubio. El quinteto empezó a tocar. La melodía inundó la estancia, y ellos comenzaron a moverse con ligereza, siguiendo el compás de la música. Notó que Ludwig afianzaba aún más su agarre en su cintura. Había vuelto a tensarse. Ambos sentían las miradas de todos los involucrados, la mexicana apretó ligeramente su hombro y volvió a sonreír.

Beilschmidt le devolvió el gesto, los hoyuelos se marcaron en ambas mejillas del aleman y aquello le pareció adorable a la mujer.

Algunos invitados siguieron mirándolos, contemplado a la pareja que se sonreía y parecía verse enamorada.

Pero ese no era el caso de los superiores del germano. Aquel grupo de hombres seguían observándolos inquisitivos.

Sara sintió las miradas, quizá ellos no estaban convencidos con su actitud. El nerviosismo comenzó a abrumarla, pero se obligó a mostrarse tranquila. Dieron los últimos pasos y al terminarse el vals, ella se puso de puntillas y besó a Ludwig en los labios.

Aquel beso era completamente diferente al pico que el le había dado en cuanto el juez los declaró marido y mujer, este no se sentía frío, obligado, indiferente, breve.

El contacto duro más de lo que ella hubiese esperado. Sintió la mano del rubio acariciando su mejilla por unos instantes. Cuando se separó un leve sonrojo cubría las mejillas del aleman. Se veía un poco confundido. Las personas aplaudieron y hablaron entre ellas.

—Que pareja tan más hermosa.— Expresó una dama a su anciano esposo.

—Como quisiera encontrar un amor así.—Se lamentó una joven.

—Los hijos que tengan estarán hermosos...

Sara oyó las voces a su alrededor, complacida de que la gente creyera su espectáculo, observo con disimulo a Dönitz.

El no la miraba a ella, pero sonrió a Ludwig y asintió con la cabeza, como si estuviera dándole su aprobación.

El quinteto comenzó a interpretar otra melodía y más parejas se pusieron de pie dispuestas a bailar, ellos, en cambio, se resolvieron a sentarse en su mesa.

Fuera de la tensión del vals inicial, la boda se desarrolló con más tranquilidad.

El fotógrafo oficial se los llevó a un salón contiguo, con amplios ventanales. Decidió realizar la sesión allí. Al haber sido una ceremonia civil carente de toda la parafernalia de padrinos y damas de honor, Gilbert protagonizó con ellos la mayoría de las fotografías.

Instantáneas que capturaban momentos. De ella sola, sosteniendo su ramo y luciendo su vestido. Otras en donde posaba con su ahora cuñado en un lado , y su marido tenso en el otro.

Pero en la última fotografía, una que solo los involucraba a ellos, Gilbert se paró detrás detrás del fotógrafo, haciéndoles muecas.

Sara y Ludwig solo pudieron reír, y esas risas fueron captadas por la cámara.

Después volvieron al salón principal en donde partieron el pastel, con Sara sosteniendo el mango del cuchillo mientras la enorme mano del del aleman cubría la suya. Ella tomó un bocado de la tarta, dándoselo a Lud, intentado disfrutar de la ligereza del momento.

Todo transcurrió en normalidad hasta que el Führer golpeó su copa con una cuchara diminuta.

—Su atención por favor. Damas y caballeros, quisiera hacer un brindis.—Dönitz se levantó, alzando la copa de champagne en dirección a los novios.—Os deseo dicha, prosperidad en su matrimonio y la mayor de la felicidades. Se que su amor nos inspirará a hacer las cosas correctas, a vivir a la altura de nuestra gran nación, cada día, por el resto de sus vidas. Por los novios y el gran imperio aleman.—El hombre alzó la copa y bebió mientras centraba su mirada en Ludwig, este también bebía de su propia copa al tiempo en que los presentes aplaudieron y sorbieron un poco de champagne.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde, el banquete término. La magia creada por la fiesta se había terminado y Ludwig estaba un poco ebrio aunque no lo suficiente como para perder el control de sí mismo. Recordaba el camino a su habitación, Sara lo seguía, con la mirada baja. Ella no había bebido tanto, quizá no le gustaban las bebidas que habían servido, aunque ¿el cómo podría saberlo? No sabia nada de ella mas que los escuetos detalles que Prusia le había comentado.

Ludwig suspiró en cuanto llegaron a la puerta. Entraron a la habitación. La incomodidad se podía cortar con un cuchillo. El aleman de inmediato se dirigió a una de las vitrinas, de donde sacó una botella de licor. Bebió un trago, frunciendo el ceño cuando el alcohol le quemó la garganta.

—Puedo decirles que lo hicimos.—Murmuró el hombre.— Se que tú podrías convencerlos.

La profunda voz del hombre la hizo estremecerse, ella negó con la cabeza.

—Me van a examinar, ya deberías saber cómo es tu gente, ellos lo único que quieren...—Sara suspiró, dejando la frase al aire.

—Se lo que quieren. Lo sé. Y de primera mano entiendo lo qué pasa cuando no se hace lo que se debe.

Ludwig tomo otros dos tragos de la botella.

—Entonces, ¿deberíamos comenzar ya?

La mujer asintió, comenzando a quitarse el vestido, cuando hubo terminado lo dejó encima de la silla frente al tocador. Hizo lo mismo con el velo. Deshizo su peinado, dejando que el cabello le cayera por la espalda. Se dio la vuelta, quedando en ropa interior frente a Ludwig.

Este la miraba con una extraña mezcla de melancolía y tristeza.

—No quiero hacer esto... se que debo de hacerlo y me prepare mentalmente para ello pero... pero no quiero obligarte.

La joven lo miró. El aleman volvió a beber un poco de licor. Sara habría aceptado su negativa sin chistar, pero recordó la cabeza de Alfred, las amenazas a sus hermanos. El simple hecho de que ella no era más que una rehen.

—Nadie quiere esto Ludwig, ninguno de los dos pero aquí estamos... yo por mis hermanos y tu por el tuyo. Al final no somos más que esclavos de las necesidades de nuestras familias.

Ludwig asintio.

—Pero, podríamos hacer algo distinto, apagaré las luces y tu podrías sentarte en la cama.

—Si, está bien.

Ludwig lo hace. Sara apaga las luces, La suave iluminación de las farolas de la calle se cuela por las cortinas evitando que la habitación se suma por completo en las tinieblas. Ella se deshace también de su ropa interior.

—Tomaré tu mano, tocaras los sitios que yo quiero que toques, ¿está bien? Y si algo te incomoda puedes decírmelo.

—Si.

Sara tomó la mano de Ludwig, tratando de controlar su palma temblorosa. La colocó en su mejilla, después besó su interior y la fue deslizando por su cuello, luego su clavícula, bajando hasta finalizar en uno de sus pechos.

Ludwig deslizó sus dedos por la piel, sintiendo la suavidad y el calor que desprendía. Luego ella condujo su mano por su cintura, la cadera y finalmente, llena de nerviosismo, a su entrepierna.

Ambos se detuvieron, el aleman tocó sus pliegues, Sara se estremeció. Movió en círculos sus dedos, haciendo que la joven jadeara.

El rubio acercó su otra mano.

—¿ _Darf ich?_ —Preguntó el hombre.

—Si.—Murmuró la joven, para después sentir como el metía uno de sus dedos en su interior.

* * *

Cuando despierta ya es de mañana y esta sola. Ni Ludwig ni su ropa están en la habitación. Ella se incorpora, entre toda la maraña de sábanas y cobijas.

Observa su cuerpo, hay una marca roja cerca de su clavícula, moretones a ambos lados de su cadera y siente un dolor sordo en su entrepierna. Los colores suben a su cara de inmediato.

Quizá había sido el alcohol, pero lo que comenzó como algo tranquilo y dulce, escaló precipitadamente en algo frenético y desordenado, con ella acabando debajo de el, dándole la espalda, completamente dominada. Enrojeció aún más al recordar la fuerza de sus empujes, de como aferró sus manos a su cadera mientras la poseía.

Tocan a su puerta y eso la saca de su recuerdo. No esperan a que ella responda cuando una enfermera ya ha entrado a su habitación.

Es la misma que acompaño al médico que la examinó un mes antes de la boda para ver si era la candidata ideal.

Sabe a lo que viene y aunque la otra mujer tiene una expresión llena de entendimiento en el rostro, eso no la hace odiarla menos.

El procedimiento es rápido, la enfermera encuentra lo que busca, sonrie complacida al ver las marcas en sus caderas y con un "gracias", vuelve a dejarla sola.

Entiende que su boda sea una forma de control tanto de ella como de sus hermanos, de que eventualmente sus hijos con Ludwig (si es que llegaba a tenerlos) representarán nuevos estados satélites adheridos al Tercer Reich. Lo que es un poco desconcertante es la sensación de que también están forzando a Ludwig. No en un sentido de deber para con su gente, sino como si se tratara de una especie de castigo.

No pasó por alto las miradas de sus superiores durante el banquete de bodas, o ese extraño brindis por parte de Dönitz, ni tampoco el intercambio de palabras que tuvieron antes de que terminaran acostándose.

" _No quiero obligarte"._

Sara tenía la certeza de que algo más estaba detrás de su boda repentina con el aleman.

La cuestión era si ella sería lo suficientemente valiente como para intentar averiguarlo.


	2. Midna’s lament

_Vah Ruta_

Su llegada al palacio de Glienicke ocurre en una soleada mañana de Marzo. El edifico ancho, espacioso, de fachadas en color blanco y jardines de ensueño le da la bienvenida.

Al entrar el equipo de servicio de Ludwig está reunido, la saludan de manera cortes, aunque fría. Sara siente que la miran como si fuera una intrusa y ella no los culpa.

De no ser por el carácter enteramente político, ella no tendría algún motivo para estar allí. Es más, si Goebbles no hubiese fallecido de manera tan repentina, su boda con el alemán jamás habría ocurrido y en lugar de estar en ese palacio, ya estuviera de camino a las cámaras de gas.

La mujer comienza a encaminarse por la estancia. Su nuevo hogar es enorme. Luego llegan a su habitación, una amplia recámara con paredes en color amarillo pálido , un diván junto a un enorme ventanal con una mesita de centro justo al frente, un tocador con espejo una enorme cama. Inevitablemente el concepto de aquel mueble hace que se le forme un hueco en el estómago. Sara sacude la cabeza y sale de ese lugar. Al final termina pidiéndole al aleman un recorrido.

Ludwig visita con ella los amplios salones, ve en ellos influencia italiana y griega. Algo que no esperaría en una estancia en el corazón del gran imperio alemán.

Cuando le pregunta a su esposo de porque el palacio luce así, el se toma su tiempo en contestarle y cuando lo hace, hay un toque de melancolía en su voz.

—Carlos de Prusia adquirió la propiedad en 1824 para él y para la que seria su mujer. Después de un viaje por Italia, encargó que remodelarán por completo el edificio existente. Fue tanto el amor que le tomó a esas tierras que deseó tener una parte de ese país en su propio hogar, por pequeña que fuese.

El silencio se sume entre ellos, uno que solo se rompe con el suave cantar de los pájaro. Sara de pronto se siente mal por haberle preguntado.

Recuerda las noticias, la información sobre un atentado perpetrado por fuerzas rebeldes poco después de que la guerra finalizara. La cabeza de Feliciano Vargas en la primera plana del periódico. Esa sabido que ambos habrían sido grandes amigos, y Sara sabía el dolor de perder a alguien de esa manera.

Ajeno a los pensamientos de su esposa, Ludwig decide reanudar el recorrido, terminando justo en donde empezaron. Finalmente ambos salen por la puerta principal, observando una fuente con dos leones dorados flanqueándola.

Se quedan de pie allí, disfrutando de la suave brisa y el calor del sol.

El aleman carraspea de manera repentina.

—Tengo que irme.— Expresa el hombre.—El servicio ya habrá dejado tus cosas en la habitación y trataran de cubrir tus necesidades.

Sara le observa. El sigue concentrando su mirada en la fuente.

—De acuerdo y.. gracias.

El desvía su vista, mirándola y asiente. Después de eso camina hacia la salida, el coche ya está esperándolo. Sara ve al vehículo alejándose hasta desaparecer de su vista.

Ella se queda un poco más. Tratando de comprender el hecho de que esta es su nueva vida y que no puede hacer nada por evitarlo.

Los siguientes días comienzan a ser monótonos y repetitivos.

Aún está acostumbrándose al desfase horario, sufre de jaquecas y aún no siente la comodidad suficiente como para hablar con sus nuevos empleados.

Sabe que está en un país y en un continente diferentes a los suyos, que no debería de esperar a recibir la calidez propia de su nación pero ella, en su ingenuidad, siempre está esperando una sonrisa, un saludo alegre o una amena charla.

Esperaba que el tiempo corrigiera esa actitud tan fría por parte de ellos pero no, lo único que recibe es el mismo trato glacial y cordial de la gente.

Al final ella intenta que no le afecte, ya se ha acostumbrado al rechazo recibido en gran parte de su existencia.

Ludwig, por otro lado, es un enigma que escapa a toda su comprensión.

Se establece una rutina entre ellos. Desayunan juntos, ella le cuenta historias sobre su hogar, leyendas sobre su mitología.

A veces canta, esforzándose por cumplir su papel e intentando sacar de su estoicismo al hombre con el que se casó.

Pasan más días y cuando esta a punto de rendirse y tan sólo limitarse a comer con el alemán, aparece el primer regalo.

Es un libro, los cuentos de los hermanos Grimm con hermosas ilustraciones y forrado en pasta dura.

Sonríe al ver el presente en el tocador de su habitación. Pasa el día entero leyendo los cuentos una y otra vez.

Y aún estando ausente la mayor parte del tiempo, Ludwig la trata mejor de lo que ella hubiese esperado. Escuchando con atención sus peticiones, las que debería de hacer a los empleados del servicio.

Al principio pensó en que aquello lo molestaría, pero no.

Como cuando ella deseó un poco de ropa. Ludwig le dijo que se encargaría y al día siguiente ya le estaba esperando en el salón de invitados un sastre traído de Paris, más que feliz de hacerle ropa a la medida.

El hombre le había traído muestras de telas, libros que contenían diseños que aún estaban por llevarse a cabo. Había tanta dedicación en su trabajo, una que solo había visto en Francis Bonnefoy.

Cuando se despide de Pierre ella no puede evitar recordar la propaganda en mitad de la guerra. El cuerpo de Francis colgado en el arco del triunfo. Con los cuervos devorándole los ojos.

Se recuerda a sí misma que ella no es más que una rehen y que si comete errores, podría acabar igual o peor que aquel francés.

* * *

Tres semanas pasan cuando vuelven a tener sexo.

Surge la misma indecisión que en su noche de bodas y ella intenta que las cosas no sean más desagradables de lo que ya son. Acuerdan que ella se recostará en la cama, abrirá sus piernas y el hará lo que debe de hacer. Hacen ese proceso dos veces a la semana. Ludwig siempre la deja sola cuando termina, yéndose a otra de las habitaciones. Sara no duerme en toda la noche, se queda contemplando el dosel de la cama.

Aún cuando ya empieza a tenerle un poco de estima, cree que nunca se acostumbrará a hacer algo así con el.

No cuando el recuerdo de Alfred le pesa más que todo lo que Ludwig ha hecho por ella hasta ahora.

* * *

Cuando llega Junio, Sara recibe dos gratas sorpresas.

La primera se trata de Anna, la mujer que la preparó el día de su boda.

Aquella alemana de cabello rubio recogido en un apretado moño con manos callosas y cara regordeta resulta ser un bálsamo para la mexicana. Comen y cenan juntas, Anna le habla de sus siete hijos, quienes han hecho sus vidas y viven repartidos en el mundo y del marido que perdió en el desembarco de Chesapeake. Sara le habla de sus hermanos, de su vida antes de casarse con Ludwig.

Y este último se vuelve centro de conversación entre ambas.

La cordialidad con la que Sara y Ludwig se tratan extraña a la alemana. Está claro que Anna desconoce que matrimonio entre ella y el capitán sea algo enteramente político, incluso Sara se ha asegurado de decirle que ambos se enamoraron cuando la guerra finalizó y los armisticios y tratados de paz se firmaron.

Así que, la alemana empieza a pensar qué tal vez la frialdad pueda venir por algún otro motivo.

Y es allí cuando comienza a darle consejos matrimoniales. Algunos son inocentes, sobre cómo prepararle y llevar el desayuno a la cama hasta cómo hacer del sexo algo menos monótono.

Sara solo atina a reírse. Anna le recordaba un poco a Adela, la que fue su amiga, cuidadora y confidente desde inicios del Porfiriato hasta su fallecimiento, ocurrido solo un mes después de que Alfred fuera decapitado.

Extrañaba a Adela, su risa y las charlas amenas que tenían hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Echaba de menos a Alfred, los momentos en los que se encontraron, llenos de contradicciones en donde el odio y el amor se mezclaban hasta convertirse en algo indistinguible y se dejaban llevar por la pasión.

Pero Sara intentaba ya no pensar en ello. Porque cada que recordaba, el sentimiento de que el haberse casado con el alemán y abandonar su tierra le pesaba más que su deseo de proteger a sus hermanos.

Por otro lado, su segunda sorpresa la hizo gritar de alegría. Literalmente.

Una mañana de principios de Julio, Ludwig, junto con Anna y Sara esperaron pacientemente frente a la puerta de su hogar. Vislumbran a un coche acercándose cada vez más y en cuanto esté se detiene y la joven ve a Romano bajar del auto, ella prácticamente corre a sus brazos.

El italiano la abraza con fuerza, le sonríe en cuanto deshace a muestra de afecto y puede verla a la cara.

Aunque entre toda su felicidad, Sara alcanza a distinguir algo de pesar en su rostro.

Pero su cara se transforma en cuanto ve a Ludwig.

Pocas veces había visto el odio embargando la cara de Lovino en esa manera. Aún cuando el siempre había sido alguien gruñón o con un temperamento algo fuerte, eran pocas las ocasiones en que la ira conseguía trasformarle la cara por completo.

Se separó de Sara para ir a su coche y tomar un maletín. Se acercó al aleman, subiendo los escalones y estrellando ese objeto contra el pecho de su esposo.

Anna finge ver hacia otro lado, Sara la imita. La incomodidad es tanta que ambas sólo quieren desaparecer. Pero Beilschmidt ni se inmuta. Toma el maletín y ambos entran al palacio.

Las mujeres sólo atinan a escabullirse a los jardines. Charlando de cosas banales hasta que un rato después Lovino va a su encuentro. Se le ve menos molesto y pasa el resto de la tarde con ellas, paseando por el lugar y comiendo platillos que Sara ha pedido expresamente para el.

Al final el se va, con la promesa de volver tan pronto como le sea posible.

—Dale mis saludos a Antonio y dile que lo extraño mucho. Que espero su visita algún día.

—Lo haré.—Romano la abraza.

Sara siente que es uno de esos abrazos que se da la gente cuando sabe que nunca se volverán a ver.

* * *

Ya en la noche, ocurre algo distinto en su dinámica con Ludwig.

Cuando ella se tumba sobre el colchón y abre sus piernas, el aleman hace su parte, solo que en esta ocasión, mientras Sara se distrae observando el dosel, el se aventura a acariciar sus muslos y aferrar sus manos a las caderas de la chica.

Sara ladea su rostro, sintiendo que el se introduce de manera más profunda. Incluso llega a jadear por las tenues oleadas de placer que llega a sentir.

Cuando el viene se queda por un momento dentro de ella y en el momento en que es consiente de lo que ha hecho, se retira. La incomodidad se sume entre ellos y Sara se levanta y se dirige al baño dispuesta a ducharse.

La mujer vuelve después de asearse y para su sorpresa, alcanza a distinguir la silueta de Ludwig, durmiendo en su cama. Aún cuando duermen juntos la mayoría del tiempo, es la primera vez que el se queda después de hacer "eso".

La joven se recuesta a su lado, contemplando el dosel y escuchando las respiraciones profundas de su esposo. Por alguna razón que no llega a comprender, el tenerlo allí la tranquiliza.

Finalmente se queda dormida.

* * *

La mujer despierta, es media mañana y no hay rastro de Ludwig en toda la estancia.

Sara se levanta y alcanza a ver en su tocador un disco de vinilo. Lee en la portada "Sonatas para piano No. 11 y 14 de Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart". Arquea una ceja, no tiene en donde reproducir un disco. O al menos eso pensó al ver un nuevo tocadiscos sobre la mesita frente al diván.

Sara sonríe al ver su nuevo regalo y decide que ha llegado la hora de hacerle uno a él.

Al instante descarta cualquiera que deba comprarse. Aún cuando vive una buena vida no tiene dinero. Observa sus manos y tomando su bata sale de su cuarto en busca de Anna. Después de unos minutos la ve al fondo de un pasillo, charlando con el chofer, un hombre entrado en años, con el cabello castaño veteado de gris y ojos verdes.

No queriendo interrumpirlos Sara hace señas intentando que la alemana pueda verla. Luego de varios intentos la mujer desvía la vista y la ve. Después de unas palabras y una sonrisa da por terminada la conversación con el hombre.

—Anna.—Habla Sara cuando la mujer la alcanza.—Necesito que me enseñes a preparar el mejor postre de estas tierras.

La alemana asiente entusiasmada.

—Será un placer señora.

Pasan el resto de la mañana en la cocina. A Anna no le toma mucho tiempo enseñarle a preparar la Schwarzwälder Kirschtorte, el pastel de la selva negra.

Consiguen los ingredientes y la alemana la instruye en la preparación, incluso un cocinero, un hombre de quizá treinta años se acerca por curiosidad. Les ayuda en las medidas del kitsch y a decorar el pastel una vez que está listo.

Dejan que el postre repose y Sara aprovecha para darse una ducha. Después se pone un traje en color vino, con falda tipo sastre, una blusa color crema y sobre ella, un saco que se ciñe a su cintura. Peina su cabello, dejándolo suelto y pinta sus labios del mismo color que las prendas.

Anna está ayudando al cocinero a preparar la cena cuando ve a Sara llegar.

—Bien, estoy lista. Anna, llama a Frank, dile que iremos a ver mi esposo.

—¿Qué?

Ni ella ni el chofer logran disuadirla. Sara está tan ensimismada en la idea de llevar su regalo cuanto antes que incluso ante la negativa de Frank de llevarla está le pide el coche. Es entonces cuando el hombre acepta llevarla a regañadientes.

Avanzan por el camino, el edifico del Reichstag no está muy lejos de su hogar. Sara admira las calles, los escaparates de las tiendas y a la gente qué transita por las aceras. Su sonrisa desaparece en cuanto ve las astas con las banderas del gran imperio aleman y a los niños con sus uniformes de las juventudes hitlerianas.

Frank decide detenerse en una librería a una calle del edifico. Le dice a ambas que las estará esperando y en cuando Sara se da la vuelta, el hombre insta a Anna entre susurros a que disuada a la mexicana de entrar.

La alemana asiente, aunque no está segura de que pueda lograrlo.

—Señora, creo que esto no es buena idea.—

Anna le miraba preocupada, ambas siguieron andando por la acera, sintiendo que se volvían el centro de atención de los transeúntes, o más en concreto, era a Sara a quien veían como si de una criatura sacada del circo se tratase.

—Aún podemos volver.—Dice la alemana volviendo la mirada atrás.—Estoy segura de que Frank encantado nos llevará al palacio.

Sara niega con la cabeza.

—No pasará nada amiga mía, confía en mi.—La mexicana siguió avanzando ignorando los cuchicheos.

—Creí que te gustaría el hecho de que me interesa hacer feliz a mi esposo y que mejor que llevarle un postre.

—Ay señora.—Anna se aferró a su brazo.—Creo que en lugar de alegrarlo, esto va a molestar al capitán.

Al escuchar eso la confianza de la joven flaquea, pero aún cuando quiere dar vuelta atrás ya es demasiado tarde. Ya han llegado a las puertas del Reichstag, los soldados ya las están flanqueando y las hacen pasar.

Le preguntan quien es y cuál es el motivo de su visita. Ella se identifica como la esposa del capitán Beilschmidt. Un soldado se retira y otro toma su lugar. Ven el refractario en sus manos, le piden que quite la cubierta y ven el trozo de pastel en perfecto estado. Esperan a que el otro soldado vuelva. Anna está un poco nerviosa y Sara empieza a arrepentirse de haber ido a ese lugar.

Finalmente el militar vuelve, asiente a sus compañeros y encamina a las dos mujeres a una oficia a dos pisos de allí. Suben por el elevador y caminan por un estrecho pasillo flaqueado por oficinas.

Se detienen frente a una puerta, antes de que les permitan entrar las revisan, palpan el cuerpo de ambas en busca de armas, ya sean de fuego o punzo cortantes. Cuando terminan vuelven a destapar el recipiente.

El militar piensa que aquello no es seguro y cuando está por quitarle el postre Ludwig abre la puerta.

—Es todo cabo Walter, puede retirarse.

—Con el debido respeto capitán, podría tener veneno. Al menos permita que alguien coma un poco para asegurarnos...

Alemania hace un mohín de disgusto.

—Es todo cabo. Retírese.

El hombre asiente. Y se va.

Ludwig le hace un gesto con la cabeza a Sara, indicándole que puede entrar. Ella lo hace y alcanza a oír a su esposo indicándole a Anna que espere en la recepción.

La alemana duda, no queriendo dejar sola a su nueva amiga aunque lo puede hace nada en contra de la órdenes del capitán. Acepta con renuencia y los deja solos.

Ludwig toma asiento detrás de su escritorio y aunque le indica a su esposa que puede hacer lo mismo en la silla que está frente a ella, la incertidumbre le impide a Sara el moverse, por lo que declina de la manera más amable posible.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Pregunta el alemán impasible.

—Vine... vine a traerte esto.—La mexicana le extiende el recipiente, destapando lo y revelando la rebanada de pastel.

—Si, me queda claro que viniste a dejarme esto pero no logro comprender porque un trozo de torta te hizo venir hasta acá.

Sara baja la mirada, mirando sus manos. Por alguna razón se siente avergonzada.

¿Y si los regalos no eran de Ludwig? o al menos ¿estos no eran del todo idea suya? ¿Y si todo lo enviaba Gilbert en un intento por mantenerla contenta?

—Sara...

—Tan solo.. solo quería agradecer lo atento que has sido conmigo, a pesar de las circunstancias, me has tratado bien y tenía tantas ganas de darte un obsequio y de ver tu expresión al recibirlo, que la emoción me ganó y no pude esperar a que llegaras a casa.

La mujer sintió el latido de su corazón rebotando en su pecho, sus mejillas calientes, estaba segura de que se había sonrojado.

—Así que... así que pensé qué tal vez sería bueno el visitarte y traerte esto...

—¿Tu lo hiciste?

La mujer asiente.

Ludwig toma la cuchara y toma un trozo. En cuanto degusta el bocado las memorias de cuando aparentaba ser un niño jugando junto a su hermano vienen a su mente.

Las risas de ambos al comer algo que contenía licor a escondidas de sus superiores.

La tarta, más que a cerezas, chocolate o kirsch, sabe a hogar.

Sara se atreve a mirarlo.

Ludwig sigue comiendo, esta vez con más entusiasmo. Cuando termina deja la cuchara sobre el recipiente y sonríe a su esposa.

—Gracias Sara.

Ese gesto y las palabras provistas de un poco de dulzura mitigan el nerviosismo en la joven, ella se atreve a sonreírle. Ludwig se levanta y se acerca a ella. Con lentitud y torpeza la abraza. El contacto no dura mucho, aún cuando ambos dejan de abrazarse singuen mirándose, Sara alterna su vista entre su boca y sus ojos. Se pone de puntillas y alcanza a rozar sus labios contra los suyos.

Eso hasta que abren la puerta y Walter entra de manera repentina.

La interrupción les hace dar un respingo y se separan.

—El _Reichsführer_ de la _Schutzstaffel_ , Herr Capitán.

Walter se hace un lado al tiempo en que Ludwig toma del brazo a Sara, poniéndola tras de sí.

Himmler entra después de que lo anuncien, despide al militar quien sale de la oficina cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

El hombre de semblante serio avanza, su uniforme es impoluto y resaltando las gafas perfectamente limpias que lleva sobre los ojos. Unos que Sara solo puede identificar como

dos pozos desprovistos de vida. Lleva unos papeles en mano y sonríe de oreja a oreja en cuanto se percata de la tercera presencia en la habitación.

—Capitán, pero mire a quien tenemos aquí, Frau Beilschmidt, por fin tengo el placer de conocerla. Recibí la invitación a la boda pero me fue imposible asistir. Aunque me han contado que fue encantadora. Compusieron un vals para la ocasión ¿no es así Capitán? ¿Como lo llamaron? ¿La canción de la...

—Canción de la tormenta.—Completa Ludwig.— Fue una verdadera lástima el que no asistiera.

—Oh, pero estoy segura de que su esposa querrá contarme los detalles.

—Será en otra ocasión, mi mujer ya se iba. ¿No es así?

Ludwig le aprieta con demasiada fuerza la mano, pero la joven se mantiene imperturbable.

—Si querido, ya me iba.

Himmler no esperaba esa respuesta.

—Vamos Frau Beilschmidt, estoy seguro de que puede quedarse un poco más.

Esta ves es la propia Sara quien miente.

—Discúlpeme Reichsführer, me encantaría hablarle de los detalles de mi boda pero no me siento bien. Me duele la cabeza y estoy un poco mareada. Creo que tendremos que dejar para otro día esta conversación.

Himmler asiente.

—Entiendo, los malestares en una mujer pesan más que en los hombres. No me imagino lo que usted sufrirá en cuanto conciba un niño y pase por todo el embarazo. Y ya ni hablar del parto. ¿No es así Capitán?

—En efecto Reichsführer. Si me permite, encaminaré a mi esposa a la recepción. Por favor, espere aquí, haré que nos traigan un tentempié.

Ludwig no deja que Himmler conteste, toma a Sara del brazo y salen de allí. No la suelta en todo el camino, ni cuando están solos andando en el pasillo ni cuando bajan en el ascensor. Cuando las puertas se abren el aleman empuja a Sara fuera de este.

—No quiero que vuelvas a venir ¿me escuchaste? ¡No vuelvas a salir de la casa a menos de que yo lo diga! —El hombre sisea y las puertas finalmente se cierran.

La joven a duras penas logra mantener el equilibrio. Alcanza a ver qué Anna va así encuentro. Se abstiene de hacer preguntas al ver la cara tan pálida de su señora.

Caminan de vuelta a la librería en donde estacionaron el coche. Frank ha estado esperándolas todo este tiempo. Ya en el coche, los tres se dirigen de vuelta al palacio.

Seguros de que no volverán al Reichstag. Al menos no en un futuro cercano.

* * *

Sara contemplaba la fuente desde su ventana. Observa también cómo la luna llena de alza en el cielo nocturno. Debería encender las luces pero el correr del agua la mantiene absorta. Esta Intentando deshacerse de los pensamientos recurrentes. Recuerda el agarre de Ludwig, la tensa charla con el Reichsführer.

Las mejillas se le enrojecieron, ahora entendía porque Anna había insistido en quedarse en el palacio, de porque su esposo le dejaba libros, revistas, un tocadiscos o incluso porque había traído a Anna desde Nueva Frankfurt.

Tenía que entretenerla antes de que el encierro la volviese loca.

Entre sus cavilaciones escucha el crujir de las bisagras de la puerta. Vuelve la vista atrás y aunque está demasiado oscuro, alcanza a ver la silueta de Ludwig con la ayuda de la luz del pasillo.

El hombre cierra la puerta tras de sí, echando el seguro. Ella vuelve a mirar hacia la ventana.

La joven siente que el se acerca, intenta formular disculpas en su cabeza pero el nerviosismo es tal que las ideas no se concretan en nada. Respira profundo, preparándose para una reprimenda que en el mejor de los casos solo se limite a ser algo verbal.

Pero las palabras no salen de los labios de Ludwig. En su lugar, el la abraza por detrás. El olor a alcohol llega a su nariz de inmediato y antes de que ella pueda entender que está sucediendo, el esta ya está besándola en el cuello.

La situación es por demás extraña, pensaba que el quizá estaba enojado con ella, Sara no entiende que sucede, pero lo ayuda cuando el comienza a desvestirla. Se recuestan en la cama, ella sigue debajo de el. Siente que el se separa. Ludwig se quita el saco y la camisa. La joven escucha el tintineo del cinturón.

Lo sintió presionarse contra su espalda. Amasando sus glúteos al tiempo en que frotaba su creciente ereccion en ellos. Ludwig deslizó sus manos sobre su piel, depositando besos en el cuello. Bajó una de sus manos a su entrepierna. Siente que introduce sus dedos, moviéndolos como si deseara estirar su piel.

Es extraño y Sara empieza a dejar de sentir placer.

Después de unos instantes el retira sus dedos de manera súbita, un escalofrio le recorre cuando siente que intenta penetrarla. Falla en un par de ocasiones, lo escucha gruñir, estrujando sus caderas, la acerca más a él, y finalmente se introduce a plenitud.

Sara muerde la almohada, ahogando sus gemidos. La embiste con fuerza, afianzando aún más sus caderas.

El acto empieza a incomodarla.

—Ludwig... Ludwig se más gentil, me duele.— La joven respira entrecortadamente, gime en cada movimiento. El aleman parece no darse cuenta de lo qué pasa porque no reduce el ritmo, en vez de eso, aumenta la velocidad a medida que alcanza el climax.

La joven ladea el rostro, volviendo la mirada hacia atrás.

La poca luz que entra del exterior le ofrece a Sara una imagen que raya en lo surreal. Tiene el cabello despeinado, los ojos brillan y sus mejillas están teñidas de carmesí, no sabe si es por el alcohol o el esfuerzo. Se ve confuso, como si no supiera en donde está o quien es la persona que lo acompaña.

Finalmente eyacula y deja ver caer su peso sobre la mujer. El deposita unos cuantos besos en su cabello y ella le escucha susurrar a su oído.

—Feliciano...

Sara se estremeció. Siente escalofríos, intenta procesar el nombre que ha salido de los labios de sus esposo.

Después de unos momentos escucha las respiraciones profundas que emanan de el. No hay duda de que Ludwig se había quedado dormido.

El hombre seguía dentro de ella, con su cuerpo prácticamente aplastándola. Trato de quitárselo de encima moviéndolo como pudo, solo logrando sacar su miembro. Volvió a moverlo, esta ves consiguiendo hacerlo a un lado.

Sara aún estaba tratando de procesar que había pasado.

Siente que el semen se escurre por su entrepierna. Deja a Ludwig en la cama y va a darse una ducha.

El agua caliente le recorre el cuerpo, lava su cabello, talla su piel hasta que está enrojece. Los pensamientos sobre Feliciano dominan su mente.

Sara empieza a sospechar que aquel atentado no había ocurrido nunca, recordó la ira de Lovino, el odio visceral con que trató a Ludwig en aquella visita.

Ella ya sabia que ambos no se llevaban bien, pero ella no había visto a Romano actuando así. No a menos de que le dieran motivos.

Y Sara sospechaba que Ludwig tenía algo que ver con la muerte de Feliciano. Ya fuera directa o indirectamente.

Salió de la ducha. Se secó y tomó una bata. Cuando salió del baño Ludwig seguía en la misma posición en que lo había dejado. Sara tomó un edredón y una almohada, se fue a una habitación desocupada y se recostó en el suelo alfombrado.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo lloró. Ahogando sus sollozos con la palma de su mano.

Lloró por estar lejos de su patria, de su familia, por haberse casado con un hombre que no la amaba y por perder a uno al que si amo y el cual nunca correspondió a su afecto.

Lloró por el bebé que creció en su vientre durante la guerra que tuvo con el hombre que lo engendró. El

hijo que no tuvo oportunidad de conocer y que ni siquiera alcanzó a respirar.

Que más daba si Ludwig cumplía con su labor de tanto en tanto. Sara estaba segura de que nunca podría volver a concebir.

No había pasado cuando reanudó sus encuentros con Alfred, no sucedió siquiera en los meses antes de que el falleciera. Cuando pasaba el poco tiempo libre con ella y lo hacían como si supieran que esas serían las últimas veces en que estarían juntos.

La mujer se quitó el anillo de bodas, dejándolo frente a ella. En un mejor universo, el que le habría dado esa sortija debió de haber sido Alfred y no Ludwig.

Aunque claro, Sara también entendía que el corazón del americano ya había tenido dueño y el nunca habría podido ser suyo. Al menos no de la forma en que ella quería.

Sara bufó con amargura.

Al final siempre tenía que competir para ganarse el lugar que anhelaba en el corazón de los hombres de su vida y siempre acababa perdiendo.

El fantasma de un italiano y un británico al otro lado del mar.

¿Como podría siquiera competir contra ellos?

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El título del capítulo corresponde a la canción homónima de Tōru Minegishi.


	3. Memories of a sacred sword

_Breath of the wild._

— _Recuerdo el haber tomado clases de pintura, el esfuerzo que hiciste por enseñarme las técnicas básicas._

_Feliciano seguía recostado en su pecho. Ludwig acaricio su cabello a la vez que pequeños fragmentos de memoria venían hacia él._

_—Se que llegué a pintarte y que me lleve ese cuadro antes de irme... aunque eso quizá sea un invento de mi mente..._

_—No, desde luego que lograste pintarme.—El italiano le sonrió.—¿Recuerdas... ese día? ¿El día en que te fuiste?_

_Beilschmidt cierra los ojos. Aún se le dificulta recordar. Hay trozos en su memoria inconexos, como si se trataran de fotografías. Pero unos vienen a su mente como si hubiesen sucedido ayer, y también como si hubieran ocurrido miles de años atrás._

_Claro que recuerda ese dia. La desazón en su corazón al saberse rechazado por su gran amor y el vuelco de alegría que ocurrió en el, cuando la que el creía era una niña lloró por su partida._

_Abrió de nuevo los ojos y vio a Feliciano apoyado contra el._

_Italia le miraba con ternura, tenía la misma mirada de cuando le dio ese beso de despedida._

_— Desde luego que lo recuerdo._

_Ambos se besan. Un contacto que difiere mucho de lo que han hecho horas atrás pero que se siente con el mismo nivel de intimidad._

_Cuando finalizan el gesto no pueden evitar sonreírse._

_—Cuando esto termine, quiero que vayas a mi hogar. Tengo aún más pinturas y objetos que pueden hacerte recordar._

_Ludwig asintió._

_—Creo que aún tenemos que esperar para ello. La guerra tardará nos llevará años._

_Feliciano le acarició la mejilla y le sonrió._

_—Esperé tu regreso por siglos, aún cuando me dijeron que perdiera la esperanza yo seguí aguardando por ti. Ten por seguro que podré esperar un poco más._

_Vuelven a besarse, esta vez con más intensidad. Estrecha al italiano entre sus brazos y vuelve a sentirse vivo, con el amor llenando su corazón y la certeza de haber encontrado al amor de su vida._

Ludwig deja de soñar despierto y se obliga a volver a su realidad. Recuerda el whisky que bebió. El haber llegado a casa, ignorando a su personal tan solo para ir a la habitación de su esposa. Había sido presa del recuerdo de su amante.

Siente pesar por lo que ha hecho. El haber continuado con el acto aún cuando ella le dijo que fuera más gentil. El haberla llamado Feliciano en medio de su extasís.

Se levanta de la cama. Aún es de madrugada y el sol tardará en salir. Se pone unos calzoncillos y una camiseta sin mangas.

Sale de su habitación dispuesto a encontrar a la fémina y de ser posible, pedirle disculpas por su comportamiento.

La busca en varias habitaciones hasta que da con un saloncito ubicado al final del pasillo. Abre la puerta con cuidado y allí está la mujer, recostada sobre un tapete y cubierta con una cobija.

Aún cuando llevaban varias semanas juntos apenas y le había dedicado minutos para observarla detenidamente. Hasta ahora se había dado cuenta de la fina cicatriz en diagonal que iba desde su mejilla derecha hasta la mitad de su frente, solo siendo interrumpida por su ojo y ceja.

No recordaba haberla visto el día en que se casaron o cuando desayunaban. Aunque claro, en la boda ella estaba maquillada y cada que se sentaban a desayunar la mujer ya había arreglado su apariencia física.

Ludwig sonrió con pesar.

Sara se estaba esforzando por crear un vínculo. Como si tratara de decirle que aún cuando no lo había pedido, haría lo posible por estar en los mejores términos con el.

El habría esperado más resistencia por parte de ella, una negativa a cooperar o que fuera desobediente, pero no. Sara era cálida, amable. Reconoció su espíritu de sacrificio y abnegación. Su sola presencia aquí, el haberse casado, aceptando la carga de yacer con el y tratar de darle una familia a cambio de la seguridad de los suyos, era algo digno de encomio.

Se había formado una imagen de ella completamente errónea gracias al conocimiento aportado por su hermano. El le había dicho que si bien Sara era una buena persona, también se distinguía por ser rebelde, violenta, una persona difícil de manejar. Pero, desde luego, no es como si Gilbert fuera alguien que se se destacara por ser paciente y razonable.

Aunque claro, ella era imprudente, el hecho de su ida al Reichstag sigue molestándolo, pero eso puede atribuirlo más a su impaciencia y las ganas de salir de su encierro que a un deseo por fastidiarle.

Quizá su modo de actuar dependía de las circunstancias y aun cuando no se enorgullecía de su matrimonio, el jamás le había hecho daño.

Hasta ahora.

Ludwig suspira. Sara se remueve entre sueños.

El hombre comprendió la gravedad de su indiscreción. ¿Estaría enojada con el? ¿Le preguntaría porque había mencionado ese nombre en específico? ¿Intentaría indagar en su pasado para obtener respuestas?

Quizá la situación sería menos riesgosa si no se tratara del nombre de un hombre. Y esta se agravaba aún más al tratarse de una nación fallecida.

Tal vez debería contarle lo que ocurre, empezar a confiar más en ella. Gilbert le ha dicho que puede y sabe que puede hacerlo. Ella lo ha salvado y merece saber por qué acabó casada con el.

Pero entiende también que el decirle la verdad la pone en un riesgo innecesario. Ludwig siente que la verdad terminará lastimándola y le ha prometido que nunca le hará daño. A ella y también a otra persona...

— _Ya le has hecho miserable la vida. ¿No te ha quedado claro que todo lo que tocas termina muerto? ¿Quieres que ella muera también?_

Las palabras de Lovino le taladran la cabeza al recordarlas.

— _Puedes estar seguro de que no le pasará nada. Dejaran que estemos juntos, ella y yo. Los hijos que lleguemos a tener. Toda su familia estará a salvo, vivirá con grandes lujos._

_—Pero siendo una rehén..._

_—Siendo una heroína para el imperio._

_Romano había reído con ironía._

_—La convicción con la que dices tus palabras casi me convence. Pero ambos sabemos que no eres tan estúpido como para confiar en tu gente. No protegieron a mi hermano, no van a proteger a mi amiga._

_—No dejare que nada le pase._

_Romano se dio la vuelta, se había dirigido a la puerta._

_—Ojalá, ojalá así sea. Al menos hazla feliz el tiempo que esté contigo y promete que nunca le harás daño._

_—Lo prometo._

_Había visto asentir al italiano, dejándole solo en la habitación._

Ludwig se agacha y toma en brazos a la mujer. Esta despierta por breves instantes, frunce el ceño pero vuelve a dormir. El la lleva a sus aposentos y la acuesta en la cama.

No hay vuelta atrás. Se resuelve a hacer lo posible para que el matrimonio no sea tan amargo para los dos.

O al menos eso decidió hasta que horas después Sara no va a desayunar con el.

En si, desde ese día la mujer hace lo posible por evitarlo. Cada que Ludwig le pregunta cosas ella se limita a contestar con monosílabos o si la situación lo requiere, extiende sus respuestas con el mínimo de palabras posibles. Vuelve a refugiarse en la falsa cortesía. El alemán sigue llevándole regalos, pero, aún cuando Sara le hace saber que los agradece, estos no le causan el mismo entusiasmo que antes.

Los días pasan y la situación se vuelve insoportable. Dejan de tener sexo. Ludwig desiste de entablar un lazo con ella, terminando por refugiarse en su trabajo y Sara poco a poco comienza a deprimirse.

Y tal vez es esa tristeza es lo que desencadena esos sueños tan vividos.

El primero ocurre un mes después del incidente. En si la escena es confusa y agitada. Despierta en su cama. Se levanta de ella y se asoma por la ventana. Ve con alegría el jardín, con los árboles verdes y las jacarandas floreciendo. Esta en su hogar, su país. Lejos de su horrible pesadilla.

Todo es tan real que comienza a llorar de alegría. Quiere ir escaleras abajo, pero todo comienza a desvanecerse. Pierde el equilibrio y se desmaya.

Tan solo para volver a despertar en su cama con dosel. Con su vida palaciega desprovista de vida.

Se cubre con las mantas y llora amargamente.

Los sueños se repiten en los días subsecuentes. Casi siempre está en una parte diferente de la casa, ya sea recostada sobre la mesa de la cocina, en el pasto de su jardín o en uno de los sofás. Sabe que es un sueño, que su desesperación proyecta en lo onírico su deseo por volver a su hogar, pero todo parece tan vivido. Tan real que le cuesta creer que es solo una creación de su subconsciente.

Cada que vuelve a despertar las emociones son tan intensas que ella acaba llorando. Cuando termina de hacerlo baja a la cocina y se atiborra de comida, solo para acabar vomitándolo todo al poco tiempo.

Extrañamente eso no le quita el apetito.

* * *

Es el segundo día de agosto y Ludwig hará un último intento.

Las cosas se han enfriado lo suficiente como para que Sara reaccione mejor hacia el regalo que está por darle.

Sostiene entre sus manos el libro y camina con decisión por los jardines del palacio. Encuentra a Sara frente a los rosales, sentada frente a una mesita, está leyendo uno de los libros que el le obsequió.

El hombre se aclara la garganta en un intento por llamar su atención. La mujer despega la vista de su libro y lo deja sobre la mesita.

Ludwig se siente increíblemente nervioso.

—Vi esto en mi biblioteca personal, pensé en ti y quise mostrártelo.

Sara arquea una ceja y observa el impoluto libro en las manos de Ludwig. Lo toma y lee la portada.

_—"Ensayo político sobre el Reino de la Nueva España"._

—Mi hermano me lo dio hace mucho tiempo. Leí su contenido y me pareció interesante lo que encontré. Y aún más el hecho de que fue un compatriota quien lo escribió... alguien de mi nación encontró la belleza qué hay en ti y...

—En los tiempos en que fui una colonia, España negó siempre el dar información acerca de nosotros a las demás naciones.—Sara le interrumpe, toma el libro de sus manos y fija su mirada en el.— Después de que Alexander Von Humboldt dejó mi territorio visitó Estados Unidos. El no lo supo en su momento, pero les dio información acerca de mi a Alfred y su gente.

Sobre los recursos, mi política interior, copiaron los mapas que el había hecho. Poco más de cuarenta años después y en parte usando esta información, Estados Unidos se quedó con la mayor parte de mi territorio y lo perdí... lo perdí todo.

Sara se quedó callada. Ludwig no supo que decir.

—Perdona, no lo sabía...

Sara niega con la cabeza.

—No es tu culpa, nadie lo sabia. Creo que ni siquiera Humboldt tenía idea de que algo así podría pasar. El hombre solo era un explorador y erudito. No tenía la intención de lastimar a nadie.

Alza su mirada a Ludwig. El alemán a su vez la observa. Sara se da cuenta de que ha sido terriblemente injusta con el.

El hombre que fue ebrio a su habitación esa vez y le había susurrado el nombre de otro era alguien que trataba de huir de su realidad. Alguien que lloraba a alguien querido, tal y como lo hacía ella con Alfred.

Sus sospechas sobre Italia se reforzaron y fue cuando empezó a creer que el atentado de los partisanos no había sido más que patrañas y que algo muy malo sucedió. Algo terrible que acabó con la vida de Feliciano y que terminó marcando a Ludwig.

—¿Sara?

La mujer sale de su ensoñación. Le sonríe.

—¿Sabes? Tengo hambre. ¿Qué te parece si pedimos que nos sirvan en almuerzo aquí?

Ella había dicho "nos".

El alemán sonrió.

—Es una excelente idea.

* * *

La invitación llega a mediados de agosto.

Sara sabía que habría una celebración en grande para el décimo aniversario del desembarco conjunto de Norfolk y Gold Beach ocurrido el 3 de Septiembre de 1942. El día en que Japoneses y Alemanes invadieron territorio estadounidense por ambas costas y que supuso el principio del fin para ese país.

Dönitz ya les había pedido que fueran al banquete que se haría por la noche de ese mismo día en el Palacio de Sanssouci y ella ya tenía todo listo para ir.

Pero no imaginó que Himmler los invitaría al desfile que encabezaría a medio día ni que los tuviera a ellos como invitados de honor.

Ludwig no se veía contento, pero no hizo nada al respecto.

Sara llamó a Pierre y este le hizo un traje para la ocasión. Con falda amplia, un saco que se ciñe a ella, ambas prendas en verde militar y una blusa de manga a tres cuartos de color negro, rematada con zapatillas del mismo color. El francés nota que sus medidas han aumentado un poco y que por ende la mujer ha subido de peso, pero no se lo dice. El también a ha adquirido algunos kilos desde que llegó a conocerla. Cuando el tomarle medidas y mostrarle telas se fue convirtiendo poco a poco en una excusa para degustar comidas y pasteles.

* * *

El día del evento Anna se encarga de arreglarla.

Mientras ella se alista, Ludwig vuelve del jardín. Ha cortado una rosa roja y quiere dársela a su mujer. Las cosas están yendo bien entre ellos y siente que es el momento indicado para darle el primer obsequio abiertamente romántico.

Camina por el pasillo dispuesto a entrar pero se detiene. Sabe que esta mal oír a hurtadillas pero no puede evitarlo.

—Luce encantadora señora.—La voz de Anna se escapa por la puerta entreabierta de su habitación.—Entiendo porque el capitán se enamoró de usted.

Escucha que Sara ríe.

—Se que lo conoció cuando la guerra terminó, pero nunca me ha contado los detalles. ¿Fue amor a primera vista?

—En realidad, fue un poco más complicado. Meses antes de conocer a Ludwig yo estaba enamorada de alguien mas. Nos habíamos conocido desde que éramos niños y aunque tuvimos muchos problemas nunca deje de amarlo. Le cortaron la cabeza el día en que Estados Unidos cayó. Odie con todas mis fuerzas a las personas que lo hicieron, sentía repulsión al verlos y supe que jamas podría perdonarlos por lo que hicieron...

El alemán se aleja de inmediato. Camina por el pasillo y hacia la sala de estar. Termina dejando la rosa sobre una de las mesas.

Anna peina los bucles, y finaliza el maquillaje con un pinta labios color carmesí.

—Es hermoso lo que dice señora Sara. Sigo estando enojada con las personas que enviaron a mi marido al frente y aún sigo extrañándolo. Ojalá yo pudiera volver a amar después de perder a alguien tan querido.

—Lo harás mi amiga. No es algo fácil y lleva su tiempo, pero vale la pena. Tuve tanta suerte al conocer a Ludwig. Es tan atento conmigo, tan protector que es difícil no quererlo.—Sara se sonroja ante las palabras que acaba de decir. Ha llegado a estimarlo, si. Pero aún no estaba segura de quererlo.

La mexicana toma su bolso y se despide de su amiga abrazándola.

Ludwig la recibe en su traje de gala de la Kriegsmarine. Ella le sonríe, ajena a todo lo que ha pasado y el, a pesar de lo que ha oído y de que no le agrada la idea de llevarla, no puede evitar devolverle el gesto. Nota un brillo especial en ella. Sabe que esta feliz por salir. El le ofrece su brazo y ella lo entrelaza con el suyo.

El alemán se empeña en creer que todo saldrá bien.

Las calles aledañas al Reichstag están saturadas de gente que ha ido a ver el desfile. Un monumento cubierto por una lona de tela esta frente al edificio. A unos metros de el se ubica una plataforma con un púlpito en el centro. Flanqueado por marineros y ataviado con las banderas y los colores del Großdeutsches Reich.

Aunque han llegado juntos, los organizadores del evento terminan separando a Ludwig y Sara. Dejan al hombre junto con los marineros que están en parados en la plataforma y a ella la sientan en tercera fila. Junto a otras esposas de altos mandos.

La mexicana de inmediato pierde la seguridad y no intenta entablar platica con esas mujeres. Se limita a ver el programa y de vez en cuando ve en dirección a su esposo. Cuando sus miradas llegan a chocar inevitablemente sonríen y el agacha la cabeza sintiéndose avergonzado.

Ha pasado tanto tiempo encerrada que ver el bullicio la marea. Aunque es fuerte, consigue que la sensación desapareza.

El discurso comienza y Sara logra filtrar casi toda la basura proveniente de los labios de Himmler. No le interesa escuchar ni una sola palabra de su discurso plagado de odio y fanatismo. Se concentra en lo que está a su alrededor. Alcanza a oír unas risitas provenientes de las sillas situadas a su espalda.

Las mujeres cuchichean.

—¿Ya la viste? Cree que las telas finas ocultarán lo sucia que es.

—No entiendo porque el capitán se casó con alguien así. Hay tantas mujeres hermosas en nuestro país.

—Yo se porque, nadie en su sano juicio se casaría con un desviado que fornica con hombres.

—¡Gudrun!.—La otra mujer siseó instándola a que se callara.

—¿Qué? Mi padre me lo ha dicho. Ese hombre no es más que un depravado asqueroso y ella una sangre sucia inmunda. No quiero ni imaginar los engendros que lleguen a tener.

Sara volteó su cabeza, apenas y pudo contener su ira cuando fulminó con la mirada a aquellas jóvenes. Las chicas de inmediato bajaron la cabeza sintiéndose avergonzadas.

Nadie hablaría mal de su esposo en su presencia.

Sara ya iba a volver su mirada hacia enfrente cuando una serie de explosiones la aturden. Aún no sale del shock inicial cuando las balas comienzan a silbar y se impactan en todas direcciones. Himmler cae, agarrando su muslo y trata de no gritar. Sara siente una quemazón en la frente. Escucha que la gente empieza a gritar y aquello se convierte en una cacofonía llena de caos y confusión. Los militares que estaban sobre la plataforma, acompañando al Reichsführer también son heridos.

Sara pierde de vista a su esposo, se levanta de su asiento y corre en dirección al Reichstag tratando de protegerse, solo para ser recibida por una lluvia de balas. Alcanza a agacharse pero varias personas que están a su lado no lo logran y terminan siendo asesinadas.

La mujer mira a todos lados con desesperación buscando un refugio y recuerda la librería. Se abre paso entre la multitud hasta que alguien la empuja. Sara cae de rodillas y al alzar la mirada ve que alguien le apunta a la cabeza con una pistola. Cierra los ojos, preparándose para lo peor y escucha un balazo.

El hombre que la amenazaba cae muerto y ella le arranca la pistola de las manos.

Los soldados parecen ubicar quienes están atacándolos y empiezan a contraatacar.

Aún cuando es una gran aglomeración de civiles, estos empiezan a desalojar las calles. Más militares intentan imponer orden pero se siguen escuchando ráfagas de balas y más personas caen al piso.

Ella logra ponerse de pie. La librería está cerrada pero se las arregla para romper uno de los cristales de la puerta, mete su mano, quita el seguro y logra entrar. Empuja uno de los anaqueles,bloqueando la entrada y se permite dar un respiro.

La sangre le obstaculiza la vista por un momento. Alza su mano y toca el líquido proveniente de su frente. La visión de ese fluido le provoca náuseas y acaba vomitando en un bote de basura.

Se siente débil y termina sentándose en el piso. Abrazando sus piernas y aguardando a que el tiempo pase.

Escucha más disparos aunque ya no oye los gritos de la gente. Comprende que los militares deben de estar controlando la situación.

La sangre sigue fluyendo por su herida aunque ya no tanto como en un principio. Sin duda tuvo suerte. Si no hubiese girado su cabeza en ese momento el balazo no hubiera pasado rozando y ella ya estaría muerta.

Sin duda las balas debieron venir desde el Reichstag. Eso explicaba que Himmler hubiese caído, que todos esos soldados junto al púlpito se desplomaran.

Cae en la cuenta de que Ludwig podría estar herido. De inmediato se pone de pie y quita el anaquel de la puerta. Sostiene con firmeza la pistola y viendo hacia ambos lados de la calle Sara va en busca de su marido.

* * *

El alemán se oculta contra una banca de piedra. Siente dolor en su brazo izquierdo. Siguen disparándole pero no logra ubicar de donde proviene la agresión y aunque lo supiera no serviría de nada. Está desarmado y herido.

Los disparos en su contra se hacen cada vez más certeros. Intenta acoplarse más a la estructura tratando de protegerse. Logra resistir lo suficiente como para que alguien le dispare a su agresor y finalmente el fuego cese.

Sara asoma la cabeza por encima del arbusto. El hombre yace boca abajo sobre el asfalto con un balazo en la cabeza. Vuelve a dar una mirada al perímetro y viendo que ya no hay amenaza alguna decide ir hacia dónde Ludwig esta.

El alemán sostiene su brazo. Siente la sangre deslizándose por su extremidad, empapando su camisa. La mujer finalmente llega a donde está el. El se sorprende al verla, no esperaba que fuese a ayudarlo. Ella lo levanta y le guía por la calle hasta llegar a la librería, una vez allí echa una mirada al interior de la tienda en busca de intrusos. Cuando no los encuentra empuja a Ludwig hacia adentro, obligándolo a sentarse sobre el mostrador. Finalmente empuja el anaquel, bloqueando la puerta.

—Ludwig, ¿te sientes mareado? ¿Tienes frío? Déjame ver en donde te dieron.

El alemán emite un quejido, frunce el ceño cuando ella le quita el saco y rompe la manga de la camiseta.

—Tranquila, fue en el brazo. La mayor parte de esta sangre no es mia.—Ve a la mujer. Su frente sangra, está pálida y las manos le tiemblan. Aunque no sabe si es por el miedo o la adrenalina propia de un combate.—Sara, no debiste de hacer esto.

La mujer bufa.

—Si no fuera por mi intervención habrías terminado peor de lo que estás. No quiero quedar viuda tan pronto.—La mujer bromea y suelta un suspiro mientras arranca la manga e improvisa un vendaje.

Ludwig sabe que no es el lugar ni el momento indicados pero el recuerdo de esa mañana aún está fresco y no logra evitar refrenar las palabras.

—Eso sería un gran alivio para ti.

La joven evitó mirarlo.

—¿Como puedes pensar algo así?—Murmuró ella.

—Me odias ¿Como te contienes para no abofetearme cada que me ves? —Preguntó el hombre con amargura.—¿Dormir con el culpable de la muerte de tu gran amor? ¿Tener que vivir tu vida con alguien que te apartó de tu familia?

—Me oíste...

—Si.

—Pero no completamente...

Ludwig arqueo una ceja, dando un respingo al sentir que Sara apretaba un trozo de tela sobre su herida.

—No te culpo por lo de Alfred. Estuve presente ese día y se que no fuiste tú quien le cortó la cabeza. Ni quien dio la orden de que fuera decapitado. Se que las circunstancias que rodean nuestro matrimonio no son las mejores y que quizá estaríamos mejor solos pero, rara vez la vida nos otorga lo que queremos. Corrí a salvarte porque eres la única persona que ha cuidado de mi desde que el maldito mundo dio un giro de 180 grados. Te has preocupado por mi bienestar y confío en ti. Confío en que cumplirás la promesa de no hacerme daño.

—Sara...

—Puedo intuir que Feliciano significó mucho en tu vida y jamás podré llenar el vacío que dejó. Pero haré lo que esté a mi alcance para hacerte feliz.

La mujer finalmente termina de fijar el vendaje y mira a Ludwig. El la observa y solo puede sonreírle con tristeza.

Sara siente que el corazón se le acelera. Vuelve a sentirse mareada pero en lugar de que la sensación se vaya, solo se acentúa con el pasar de los segundos. Se tambalea, esta a punto de perder el equilibrio y el alemán la sostiene con su brazo sano, intentado darle algo de soporte.

Finalmente la mexicana pareció ver lucecitas a su alrededor antes de desplomarse contra el suelo.

Escuchó que Ludwig la llamaba, su tono sonaba apremiante y alarmado.

Cerró los ojos y al abrirlos, la sensación que experimentó fue por demás aterradora. Era como estar en un sueño lúcido. Uno en donde se hundía con lentitud en aguas oscuras, frías y espesas. La voz del alemán se escuchaba cada vez más lejana a medida que iba hundiéndose.

Intenta mover los brazos y las piernas pero no lo consigue. Solo sigue descendiendo más y más en esas aguas. La luz de la superficie se extingue y cuando piensa que ha llegado al fondo vuelve a escuchar que la llaman, aunque esta vez, es una voz diferente. Una que dejó de escuchar desde Diciembre de 1949.

Sara cierra los ojos, ya no está en las aguas. En cambio, siente que alguien la carga como una novia y la coloca sobre una superficie firme.

Escucha voces, el cantar de las aves. Siente el calor del sol sobre su piel. La luz es intensa y ella no hace más que abrir los ojos con lentitud. Su vista poco a poco va enfocándose y ve los rostros de las personas a su alrededor que la miran preocupados. Finalmente ladea su rostro y su mirada choca con unos impresionantes ojos azules. Pero estos no pertenecen a su esposo.

Alfred retira un mechón de su frente y deja su mano en su mejilla.

— _Sa_ _rah, are you okay?_

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignoro si un desembarco funcionaría en la vida real así que no me tomen en serio. Como siempre, muchísimas por leer! Siempre estaré encantada de recibir sus comentarios, sus opiniones constructivas me animan a seguir adelante!
> 
> El título del capítulo corresponde a la canción homónima compuesta por Manaka Kataoka, Yasuaki Iwata, y Hajime Wakai.


	4. Silent Hill

_Vah Ruta._

_Caminé._

_  
_ _No pude hacer otra cosa que caminar._ _Después me vi caminando frente a mi mismo._ _Pero no era realmente yo.  
_

_Cuidado. El_ _espacio en la puerta..._ _Es otra senda._ _El único yo soy yo._

_¿Estás seguro de que el único tú eres tu?_

* * *

Sara frunce el ceño. Intenta acostumbrarse a la claridad del ambiente. Aún se siente mareada. Ya no esta el cantar de los pájaros. Solo los murmullos de la gente aunado al ruido del agua cayendo. Como si se tratara de una cascada.

Ella se incorpora, sentándose en el banco de madera. Los curiosos poco a poco van alejándose al ver que la joven ha recuperado por completo la conciencia.

—Hey! Sara, ¿estás bien?

El estadounidense vuelve a preguntar retirando un mechón de cabello de la frente de la mujer. La mexicana a duras penas asiente. Aún procesando lo que acaba de pasar.

Esto saca una sonrisa a Alfred.

—Creo que no debimos comenzar con el paseo sin haber desayunado.

—¿El paseo?

Alfred frunce ceño, comienza a sentirse preocupado.

—¿Te sientes bien? Parece que el golpe que te diste fue más fuerte de lo que pensé. Quizá sería mejor llevarte a un hospital.

—No, no me duele nada... Alfred.

—De acuerdo, entonces, solo responde estas preguntas. ¿Como te llamas?

—Sara Fernández.

—¿En dónde estamos?

Sara miró a ambos lados, encogiéndose de hombros y negando con la cabeza. Alfred la miró extrañado. Por otro lado ella bajó su mirada, observando la ropa que traía puesta. Llevaba guantes rosa pálido, un suéter de lana gruesa y pantalones de pana. Ambos de color café oscuro. Observó sus pies y en donde deberían estar sus zapatillas encontró botas.

—Okay... ¿Sabes que día es hoy?

—¿3 de septiembre de 1953?

—Well, Sara, creo que debemos ir con un médico.

Alfred no espera palabra de ella. Vuelve a cargarla como si fuera una novia. Sara ve a su alrededor. Mira a la gente bien abrigada, familias visitando el lugar.

Se da cuenta del frío que hace y ve la fuente del sonido que escucho antes.

Pero, ¿por qué están las cataratas del Niagara frente a sus ojos? ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Dónde estaba Ludwig?

Alfred llega a un estacionamiento y sin soltar a Sara abre la puerta del pasajero, deja a la mujer en el asiento y después de unos segundos el sube al coche.

La mexicana aún está intentando comprender que ocurre.

El hombre la lleva a un hospital, después de unos minutos en el área de urgencias uno de los médicos la revisa y llega a la conclusión de que ella podría tener una leve contusión. Pero que aparte de su desorientación y falta de memoria no encuentra algo preocupante en su visión, audición, equilibrio, coordinación, reflejos o concentración.

Este le indica a Alfred que debe de orientarla cuando lo necesite y que si le llega a doler la cabeza intensamente, vomita de forma severa o si se presentará convulsiones deberá llevarla otra vez a un hospital de inmediato.

Cuando vuelven al coche y se meten en el, ambos permanecen en silencio. Con Alfred pensando en sus palabras y la mujer sin saber que decir.

Luego, el estadounidense se atreve a hablar.

—Podríamos quedarnos aquí hasta que te sientas mejor. El viaje a Pensilvania puede esperar. Volveremos a ir cuando me den otro permiso.

La mexicana ladea la cabeza visiblemente confundida.

—Yo no... lo siento, no estoy entendiendo nada. ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

—Oh, bueno, hace algunas semanas, cuando aún estaba en Vietnam te envié una carta en la que te propuse unas vacaciones. Se suponía que iríamos a las cataratas del Niagara y de allí a Filadelfia pero y cuando respondiste mencionaste que si el tiempo nos sobraba, podríamos pasar los días restantes en tu casa.

—¿Vietnam? ¿Por que tendrías que pedir permiso para volver de allá?

—Me desplegaron, estamos en guerra Sara.— Alfred le mira preocupado.— ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

Sara se queda en silencio.

Se siente igual que en sus sueños breves aunque todo es tan vívido que le cuesta pensar que solo se trate de algo onírico. Quizá no es más que una ilusión y que en realidad solo esté en un sueño más largo de lo usual. Algo que no era descabellado considerando que su último recuerdo fue de ella desmayándose en una librería de Berlín.

Observó a Alfred. Ahí estaban sus hermosos ojos azules, el aire juvenil en su rostro, su cabello dorado y las gafas que alguna vez fueron suyas.

—Yo... no lo sé, mis memorias se confunden. Pero no me siento mal. Podríamos... podríamos seguir.

—¿Estas segura?

—Si, quizá podrías contarme historias, tal vez me ayude a recordar.

Alfred sonríe de oreja a oreja. Enciende el auto y el motor del Ford Mustang lanza un rugido, listo para emprender una nueva marcha.

Sara comprende que apesar de que sea tan vívido no es más que un sueño. Pero está dispuesta a disfrutar de el. Ha anhelado tanto volver a ver a Alfred que se resuelve a disfrutar de su fantasía lo más que pueda.

Y está segura de que matará a la persona que ose despertarla.

* * *

— _It was a teenage wedding,_

_And the old folks wished them well,_

_You could see that Pierre did,_

_Truly love the mademoiselle._

_And now the young monsieur and madame. Have rung the chapel bell._

_"C'est la vie", say the old folks,_

_It goes to show you never can tell._

La radio se oía por lo bajo. Alfred seguía riéndose mientras que Sara intentaba entender porque la anécdota alrededor de un pepinillo y mantequilla de maní podría ser tan graciosa.

—En fin, el sujeto al final nos acusó y terminamos haciendo 150 flexiones. Nunca imaginé que fuera hijo de un general, quien lo diría.

Sara lo observo. El distaba mucho de ser el Alfred que recordaba. Aunque claro, todo era un sueño y ella se había desmayado, no es que pudiera confiar mucho en su memoria.

—Entonces Sarah, se que solo han pasado algunas horas pero, ¿recuerdas algo?

—No se que tan confiables puedan ser mis memorias.

—Oh vamos, hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos, si algo no es correcto te lo haré saber.

—Bueno,—La mujer se rascó la frente, en busca de una memoria que compartieran.—¿Recuerdas cuando pasamos juntos la navidad de 1941?Recuerdo haberte preparado pavo, buñuelos, chocolate caliente y que tú llevaste pie de manzana. Los fuegos artificiales estuvieron geniales...

—Oh honey...—Alfred niega con la cabeza visiblemente incómodo.—Eso jamás pasó.

—¿Que?

—Pasé esa Navidad en Washington con Arthur, tres días antes habíamos tenido una conferencia para establecer un Estado Mayor en la guerra. Estuvimos en mi casa pero no comimos nada en especial, solo nos embriagamos.

—¿Tu y Arthur?—Murmura Sara con una pincelada de celos.

—Si. Creo que estás confundiendo las fechas. He pasado varias navidades contigo, pero preparaste pavo en la de 1945, una vez que ganamos la guerra.

—¿Ganamos?

—Si, ¿no lo recuerdas?

—No, no recuerdo nada.—Mintió.—Supongo que fueron años confusos.

Alfred asiente.

—Bueno, estos años tampoco fueron los mejores, esperemos que el que está por iniciar nos traiga experiencias más amenas.

Este sin duda es el sueño más raro que Sara haya tenido. Pero aún así se atreve a preguntar.

—¿Que día es hoy Alfred?

El estadounidense ahoga una risa.

—17 de Noviembre de 1969.

* * *

El estadounidense sigue conduciendo mientras ella ve el paisaje. Se limitan a escuchar música. Tanta información incoherente no hace más que confundir nuevamente a la mujer.

Es claro que todo proviene de su cabeza y que tanto Alfred como lo que sale de su boca no son más que invenciones suyas aunque, ¿cómo es que logra imaginar cosas así?

¿Por qué la presencia de Alfred se siente diferente? ¿Es por que lo ha idealizado tras su muerte?

El hombre del que estaba enamorada no era tan hablador y ese aire despreocupado había desaparecido mucho tiempo atrás.

Además, de donde ha sacado que la guerra terminó en 1945 cuando lo cierto es que acabó dos años después. El dice que están en 1969. ¿Qué rayos ha pasado con Ludwig?

La mujer sacude la cabeza. No tiene sentido cuestionarse. Nada de eso es real.

¿Por que insiste en recordárselo?

—¿Alfred?

—Yes, sweetie?

—¿Sabes algo de Ludwig?

—¿Ludwig? ¿Quién es ese?

—El gran imperio aleman...

—Ah! el ex-nazi.—El hombre ríe.—En la última reunión lo vi bien aunque tu deberías saberlo, estabas ahí. Y ya no se llama así, recuerda que ahora es la República federal de Alemania.

—Lo siento, no recordaba ese hecho.

—Ha sido difícil pero se ha desnazificado e incluso se que le da vergüenza ese periodo de su existencia. Pero ya está recuperándose.

—Ya veo.—A Sara le alegra que aún en sus sueños, Ludwig esté bien.—¿Y Prusia?

—Pues, ese país ya no existe y desde que el asqueroso cerdo comunista se llevó a Gilbert no he sabido mucho de él. Una verdadera lástima si me lo preguntas.

—¿Qué?

— _FUCK_!

Alfred gira el volante pero no logra cambiar su trayectoria. Ambos sienten que un objeto golpea la parte inferior del carro y se engancha a este. El rubio se estaciona a la orilla de camino. Se baja del auto y trata de ver lo que ocurrió. Sara hace lo propio, solo para ver cómo el estadounidense saca un gran trozo de metal bañando en aceite. A partir de allí, ella ve cómo aquel líquido se esparce por el suelo.

—Mierda.

—¿Que pasó?

—Está porquería perforó el cárter.

—¡Maldita sea!. ¿Crees que haya alguna ciudad cerca de aquí en donde podamos pedir ayuda?

Sienten el viento frío y cortante en sus rostros. La carretera está frente a ellos, flaqueado por los troncos de los árboles que están a punto de quedar desnudos por el invierno. Ya pasan de las tres de la tarde. En un par de horas empezarán a quedarse sin luz.

Alfred va al coche de nuevo, saca un mapa de la guantera y lo examina. Sigue la ruta trazada por el y siente un poco de alivio.

—Hay una ciudad pequeña a 4 kilómetros de aquí. Caminaremos allí y una vez que lleguemos pediré ayuda a una grúa para que nos remolque. Con suerte podremos reanudar el viaje mañana.

—De acuerdo.

El hombre guarda el mapa junto a su cartera. Se asegura de cerrar su auto y ofrece su brazo a la mujer.

— _My lady..._

La mexicana arquea la ceja.

—Aquí es donde dices " _My Lord"_ y me tomas del brazo.

Sara ríe. Y corresponde el gesto.

* * *

—" _Welcome to Centralia."_

Sara lee el letrero verde. En efecto, han llegado a la ciudad de la que Alfred habló. Ya está oscureciendo pero, al ser domingo, aún hay gente en las calles. Observan las farolas que empiezan a encenderse y el estadounidense se detiene por un momento para preguntar por un mecánico. Las personas se lo indican con amabilidad mientras observan extrañadas a la mujer.

Alfred nota eso y en cuanto le queda claro a donde debe dirigirse, agradece a los transeúntes y finalmente se alejan.

El mecánico estaba solo tres cuadras de distancia. Al llegar allí un hombre con el cabello cubierto de canas sale a recibirlos, escuchando con atención al rubio. Además de hacerle saber que el cárter pudiera estar perforado le pregunta sobre un lugar en donde puedan quedarse. Ya que es más que obvio que tendrán que pasar la noche allí.

—Chico, si lo que dices es cierto yo creo que tendrán que pasar más días por aquí.

—Señor Frank no me diga eso.

El anciano se encoge de hombros.

—Tendremos que ver si puedo soldar el cárter o si habrá que pedir una refacción, las cosas tardan en llegar a este pueblo.

Alfred suspira.

—Ánimo muchacho.—El hombre le da unas palmadas en la espalda.—Pudo haber sido peor. Por lo pronto, llevaremos a su amiga al mejor hotel del pueblo para que pueda descansar y usted y yo iremos a remolcar su auto. ¿Le parece bien?

Alfred asiente.

— _HUGH! HUGH! Come here!_

La puerta del taller se abre y un chico con un overol café se abre paso. De ojos azules y cabello negro, el niño se acerca al trío que lo espera.

—Hugh, lleva a la señorita al hotel de Ms. Lisa. Cuando la hayas dejado allá, quiero que vuelvas y despejes el área un poco, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero que te quedes a cuchichear.

El chico asiente.

—No lo haré abuelo. Si gusta acompañarme Señorita...

—Sara Fernández.—Ella esboza una sonrisa.— Es un gusto conocerte Hugh.

El chiquillo la mira embelesado, provocando carcajadas en su abuelo.

—Apresúrate enamorado, la muchacha debe descansar.

— _Sorry grandpa_. Por aquí _miss Sarah._

Antes de que ambos se alejen, Alfred le da varios billetes a la mujer. Mismos que ella usaría para alquilar la habitación del hotel y para darle una pequeña propina al chico. Hugh sonríe de oreja a oreja al recibir esos cinco dólares. Se despide de ella y se aleja corriendo.

Un empleado del hotel la conduce y termina en una habitación del tercer piso. Mientras espera a que Alfred vuelva ella decide ducharse.

Al bañarse nota que las estrías que solían estar en su vientre han desaparecido. No le extraña que su subconsciente quiera desaparecerlas, el verlas siempre supuso reabrir un recuerdo doloroso.

Pero no se explica porque tiene una gruesa cicatriz que va desde la base de las costillas hasta la cadera. Se tocó la cara, intentando encontrar la marca que Alfred le hizo en la guerra que tuvieron pero no logra sentirla.

Cuando termina de asearse se mira en el espejo. Hay un círculo irregular, en una de sus clavículas y no hay ni rastro de su cicatriz én tiene el cabello a la altura de los hombros y está un poco más delgada.

Sara se encoge de hombros.

Es un sueño, se recuerda. No hay que encontrarle sentido a ello.

Se la pasa en la bata de baño, ha pedido servicio a la habitación y atina a comer una hamburguesa con papas fritas acompañada de una malteada de chocolate.

El sabor de la carne y las papas es glorioso y aunque el chocolate es un poco empalagoso también lo disfruta. Cuando termina de comer se recuesta, enciende el televisor en donde están transmitiendo un programa que al parecer trata sobre una genio que vive con un militar.

Pero aquello no consigue fijar su atención y empieza a pensar.

Tarde o temprano despertará. ¿Qué rayos había pasado en el desfile? Los hombres que habían llevado a cabo el ataque usaban pasamontañas y vestían de civiles.

Sara sabe de comunas con rebeldes eslavos que siguen oponiéndose al régimen. De franceses que en la clandestinidad siguen ayudando a toda persona perseguida por el imperio y les otorgan un pasaje seguro a Suiza o a territorios en donde la influencia nazi no está tan presente.

Aunque, es tan extraño. Generalmente ellos no hacían ese tipo de cosas a menos de que se vieran amenazados y después de la subida al poder de Dönitz se hablaba incluso de una amnistía para agregar a esos grupos a la sociedad.

Sara no cree que haya una respuesta clara para lo que sucedió y no tendrán que investigar para saber exactamente lo qué pasó.

¿Y cómo estará su esposo? Aunque la herida en su brazo no era grave no deja de preocuparse por ello. A estas alturas la mujer se siente culpable por seguir soñando. Debería estar acompañando a Ludwig, hacerle saber que cuenta con ella.

Sara se acurruca contra la almohada. Se pregunta si el dormir en su sueño equivaldría a despertar. Se siente exhausta y se le cierran los ojos.

Cuando el cansancio la vence, lo último que ve es a la genio de la televisión sonriéndole al militar.

* * *

Aún tiene los ojos cerrados cuando escucha golpes. Sara abre los ojos con lentitud solo para toparse con lo que parece ser un noticiero matutino. Se talla los ojos y se incorpora, acomodándose la bata.

¿Como es posible despertar de un sueño y así seguir soñando?

Vuelve a escuchar los golpes y esta vez sabe que provienen de la puerta. Finalmente la abre y se encuentra a Alfred sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Siento haberte despertado.

—No, está bien. ¿Que pasó con el auto?

Sara se hace a un lado y el se mete en el cuarto. Lleva consigo una maleta en la mano.

—Después de traer el coche, el Sr. Frank y yo echamos una vista al cárter, para resumir las cosas, esta deshecho, mandará a pedir una refacción y dice que quizá lo tenga listo para el fin de semana.

—¿Y porque estás contento?

—Bueno, no todo está perdido, las reparaciones no serán tan costosas como pensé y además el hotel ofrece desayuno gratis. Pero lo más importante es que aún tendremos una semana para recorrer Filadelfia. Aunque claro, tendremos que posponer mi vista a tu hogar.

—No te preocupes, ya habrá una próxima vez.—Dice Sara encogiéndose de hombros.— " _¿La habrá?"_ —Piensa.

—Por cierto, pondré tu maleta por aquí y sugiero que te vistas, ya no tardan en servir la comida en la cafetería.

—De acuerdo, estaré lista en 10 minutos.

—Perfecto.—Declaró el hombre para después abrir la puerta.—Mi habitación está justo a tu izquierda, estaré esperándote ahí.

Alfred finalmente se va y la mexicana cierra la puerta.

Sara supone que puede disfrutar un poco más de esto.

Al llegar a la cafetería ven a algunos comensales y ellos se dirigen a la barra a elegir sus alimentos. La cocinera, una señora de mediana edad les sonríe mientas coloca panqueques en un plato y huevos estrellados con beacon en otro. Les entrega la barra y les hace saber que pasará a dejarles su café una vez que termine de servir a los demás comensales.

Sara y Alfred le agradecen y terminan sentándose en una mesa frente a la ventana que da a la calle.

Mientras comen, el estadounidense extiende un volante turístico de la zona con un mapa en la parte posterior con puntos rojos en determinadas secciones de el.

—Según el Sr. Frank, hay un lago pequeño a 15 minutos de aquí. Podríamos dar un paseo, volvemos y después vamos a comer a un restaurante al que ya le eche un ojo. Y no se, hay un cine también, si aún no estás cansada podríamos ir a ver una película, parece que están proyectando Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid y al parecer es buena.

—Suena fantástico.

—Sabía que el plan te gustaría.—Alf sonríe y guarda el mapa en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta.

Ya están terminado con los panqueques cuando la cocinera llega con un par de tazas y las llena con con café. Después les trae crema y cubos de azúcar y se despide con una sonrisa.

La pareja bebe su café y para las 11:20 de la mañana ambos ya están saliendo del hotel, decididos a cruzar una porción del bosque para llegar a ese lago.

Sara queda maravillada. El suelo está cubierto por una alfombra de hojas naranjas que comienzan a marchitarse. El sol les provee un poco de calor que atenúa la fría brisa del otoño. La atmósfera en su mayor parte silenciosa, solo se ve alterada por el crepitar de las hojas a cada paso que dan.

Sara observa la espalda de Alfred quien guía el camino. La mujer disfruta del momento. Hacia tanto que no se sentía tan tranquila.

El instante se rompe cuando una bellota cae frente a ella. Sara se agacha, la recoge y en cuanto alza la vista, Alfred se ha alejado bastante.

La mexicana intenta alcanzarlo pero sus piernas comienzan a sentirse pesadas. Ella observa que Alfred se aleja cada vez más de ella y de repente el hombre desaparece de su vista. El lugar se ha quedado en silencio y una niebla fría y espesa comienza a ascender desde las hojas muertas de aquel bosque.

Sara comienza a asustarse. Intenta avanzar tratando de ver si Jones la está esperando y al no verlo, comienza a gritar su nombre, con la esperanza de que el regrese al saber que la ha dejado atrás.

La niebla se hace cada vez más densa hasta que no puede ver ni siquiera lo que tiene enfrente. Una sensación de pesadez la invade, la misma que tuvo cuando se desmayó por primera vez y sintió que se hundía en aquellas aguas oscuras.

Pierde la conciencia, precipitándose hacia el piso con lentitud. Siente el crepitar de las hojas secas cuando se impacta contra el suelo.

El aroma a petricor, la sensación de la vegetación muerta debajo de ella es tan real que empieza a dudar de que esto sea un sueño.

Siente que alguien le acaricia la mejilla. La cama de hojas muertas es sustituida por suaves sábanas. Ya no siente el frío carcomiéndole la piel.

Cuando abre los ojos vuelve estar en su cama con dosel. Tiene puesto un camisón y siente un ardor en la frente. A un lado de ella está Ludwig. Quien al verla abrir los ojos esboza la sonrisa más cálida que ella ha podido verle.

—¿Sara?—El hombre susurra mientras toma una de sus manos entre las suyas.—¿Te sientes bien?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El título corresponde a la canción homónima compuesta por Akira Yamaoka.


	5. Astral Observatory

_Vah Ruta_

La visión de Sara deja de ser borrosa y puede apreciar mejor a Ludwig.

El le sonríe y sostiene una de sus manos entre las suyas. La mexicana le da un ligero apretón, mientras asiente. Aún está demasiado confundida como para entender que está ocurriendo, pero trata de enfocarse en el hecho de que tanto el alemán como ella parecen estar bien y a salvo.

Sara intenta incorporarse pero el alemán no la deja.

—Tranquila, el médico te revisó y me dijo que guardaras reposo.—Ludwig carraspeó.—Fue una situación estresante y piensa que pudo agotarte demasiado. Dime, ¿Te duele algo? ¿Tienes algún malestar?

—Más allá del cansancio, me siento bien.—Contestó la mujer.— ¿Qué sucedió?

—Te desmayaste, alcancé a sujetarte. Estuvimos en esa librería por otros 15 minutos hasta que miembros del ejército nos encontraron.

Sara niega con la cabeza.

—Debiste haberme dejado caer, seguro la herida en tu brazo se agravó.

—Nada de eso, la bala no causó grandes daños. Entró, salió y no dañó nada importante.

La joven sonríe y el afianza el agarre sobre su mano.

—Me alegra ver que te sientes mejor. ¿Saben algo de quien llevó a cabo el ataque?

—Aún estamos recabando pruebas. Pero Himmler piensa que pudo haber sido una célula compuesta por guerrilleros eslavos. Encontramos armamento en la zona, aunque es viejo y proviene de los dos primeros años de nuestra gran guerra.

Sara frunce el ceño.

—¿Himmler? ¿Qué no fue la primera persona que cayó en el ataque?

—Si, pero el balazo que recibió le impactó en un muslo, lejos de cualquier órgano vital o arteria importante. Empezó a hacer las investigaciones desde el hospital.

—Parece que a ese señor nada lo detiene.—La mexicana bosteza.— ¿Pasó algo después de eso? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormida?

—No, las cosas están tranquilas y solo dormiste un día entero. No te despertamos porque el médico dijo que era esencial el descanso.

Ludwig suspira. Baja la cabeza, afirmando el agarre sobre la mano de su esposa.

—Ahora que estás despierta yo... quería darte las gracias por... por volver por mi. No tenias que hacerlo. Fuiste muy valiente.

Sara niega con la cabeza y esboza una sonrisa.

—No es nada, tú hubieras hecho lo mismo por mi. Además hicimos un voto ¿no lo crees? En lo próspero y en lo adverso...

Ludwig vuelve a sonreír y rie ligeramente.

—Te tomaste muy en serio esa promesa.

Esta vez ambos ríen. Es extraño que Ludwig bromee pero la joven aprecia ese momento.

Aún así, su sueño le sigue invadiendo la mente. Y no deja de pensar que sus momentos con aquel Alfred en Centralia se sienten igual de vivos que su vida al lado de Ludwig.

* * *

A instancias de Himmler, ahora hay militares vigilando el palacio. Algunos son hombres de confianza de Ludwig, mientras que otros son miembros de la SS, personas que sirven lealmente a su Reichsführer

Vigilan los jardines, los accesos al inmueble y viajan con ellos cada que tienen que realizar una diligencia en el exterior.

El personal de servicio se siente incómodo, no están acostumbrados a ser vigilados las 24 horas del día.

Tampoco lo están Ludwig y Sara.

El alemán entiende que es por su seguridad, que el Reichsführer de las Schutzstaffel ha puesto a esos militares en caso de que aquellos guerrilleros eslavos quisieran lastimarlos, pero no puede evitar pensar que podría haber dobles intenciones por parte de Himmler.

Recuerda a Feliciano, lo que sucedió después de que fueran descubiertos.

El viento sopla en su rostro, desde uno de los balcones ve a su mujer paseando con Anna en los jardines, bajo la intensa vigilancia de un guardia que se mantiene a una distancia segura de ellas.

Himmler no había estado precisamente feliz con su boda, el hombre había ofrecido a su propia hija por esposa. Y el le había dicho que no.

Más por insistencia de Gilbert que por la horrible personalidad Gundrun.

Sara alza su mirada y le sonríe, el le devuelve el gesto y segundos después ella continúa caminando.

Sigue amando a Feliciano, pero Sara se está volviendo especial para el y Ludwig está convencido de que seguirá protegiéndola, ya sea de extranjeros o de su propia gente.

* * *

Algunos días después del ataque, cuando aún se estaba acostumbrando a la compañía permanente de aquellos guardias, Sara comenzó a buscar la ciudad de Centralia en los mapas de lo que antiguamente fuera Estados Unidos.

Se los había pedido a su esposo y este, aún cuando no comprendía el repentino interés de su mujer, le llevó los planos, antes y después de que el territorio fuera conquistado.

Pensó que no encontraría nada, al fin y al cabo, aquel sueño no había sido más que el resultado de un día caótico. Pero cuando encontró lo referente a lo que alguna vez fue Pensilvania, su asombro dio paso al terror en cuanto vio que en efecto, la ciudad existía y que de hecho seguía existiendo. El camino que habían tomado desde las cataratas del Niagara, el hotel, el taller mecánico. Los sitios estaban allí, tal y los había soñado. La única diferencia era que le habían cambiado el nombre a Silent Hills.

Una modificación hecha por los soldados alemanes, en referencia a las numerosas colinas en las que francotiradores estadounidenses se escondieron durante la guerra de conquista.

Aún así, la ciudad no había sufrido daños considerables y poco después de que la guerra terminara, los desplazados volvieron, porque, al margen de lo sucedido, ese pueblo era su hogar.

El haber encontrado ese sitio solo aviva su deseo por averiguar más, quizá algún día pueda visitarla. Ver si Frank existía o si la Señora Lisa manejaba el hotel.

Aunque también tenía miedo.

¿Cómo era posible soñar con algo que jamás había visto antes? ¿Qué significado tenía aquello?

¿Será que el alma de Alfred le está esperando allí y ese sueño era una forma de hacérselo saber?

Sara no está segura de nada, pero a partir de ello, cada que duerme abraza a Ludwig.

Tiene miedo de que un sueño como ese vuelva a repetirse.

* * *

Octubre llega con un visita oficial a Gran Bretaña.

Himmler insiste en que hombres de las SS les acompañen pero Ludwig ya ha llegado a un arreglo con Dönitz. Serán miembros de la Kriegsmarine quienes vayan con ellos.

El propio Führer irá acompañando de su esposa. Harán lo mismo el ministro de asuntos exteriores junto con los hombres de la marina al igual que Ludwig y Sara.

El itinerario es establecido por Ludwig, irán en tren hasta Frankfurt, abordarán otro con destino a Paris y de allí irán en coche hasta el paso de Caláis, en donde abordarán un barco que los llevará a Dover. Ahí, agentes británicos les estarán esperando para llevarlos a Londres.

La perspectiva de estar en un barco no entusiasma mucho a Sara pero no pone ninguna objeción al igual que el resto de la comitiva.

Himmler se muestra ansioso por ello, diciéndole a Ludwig que esta tomando demasiados riesgos y que un viaje en avión en más rápido y seguro.

Pero no hay vuelta atrás, Beilschmidt ya ha trazado el plan y no habrá nadie que pueda convencerlo de hacer otra cosa.

* * *

El día de su partida llega.

En una de sus maletas, la mujer lleva los vestidos de noche que Pierre ha hecho para ella y a los cuales ha aumentado de talla por enésima vez.

Sara se había encogido de hombros cuando el hombre le mencionó el hecho. Centro su atención en la rebanada de pastel de chocolate que sostenía y terminó devorando un buen bocado de esta.

Tenia sentido que subiera de peso, por fin, después de mucho tiempo estaba descansando y comiendo como era debido. Cuando la guerra terminó ella estaba famelica, había conseguido aumentar algunos kilos a medida que su boda con Ludwig se acercaba pero aún así continuaba estando muy delgada.

A estas alturas su vientre ya no estaba plano y había obtenido una figura un poco regordeta. Pero mientras eso no pusiera en peligro su salud, no tenía razón para preocuparse.

Aún no ha amanecido cuando el chofer ya los ha dejado en la estación de tren, Anna la ha acompañado y se despide de ella en cuanto lo aborda.

Dönitz y su esposa los saludan. El intercambio dura unos minutos hasta que los marinos les instan a ir a sus asientos.

El viaje a Caláis es tranquilo. Después de llegar a Frankfurt, Sara sale por primera vez del corazón del imperio. Atraviesan Luxemburgo, y ve por primera vez lo que quedó de Francia.

Esperaba ver ciudades destruidas o desiertas pero no.

En su mayoría encontró localidades con obras en construcción. La gente estaba haciendo su vida, yendo y viniendo. Sin importarles que el suelo sobre el que caminaban estaba marcado por la muerte y el sufrimiento de sus compatriotas.

Todo luce mejor cuanto más se acercan a la antigua capital francesa. El que la hubieran declarado ciudad abierta probablemente la salvo de una destrucción total.

Ya en Paris, la comitiva toma un descanso, almuerzan en un restaurante que Ludwig elige al azar y poco después de la una de la tarde abordan los coches que les llevarán a Caláis.

A medida que avanzan por la carretera la lluvia comienza a caer. Primero de manera ligera e intermitente pero después, el aguacero se arrecia y cuando finalmente llegan al puerto, a la comitiva se le recomienda esperar a que la lluvia se detenga para poder emprender el viaje.

Pero esta no cede. Deciden que reanudarán el viaje mañana y terminan hospedándose en un hotel cercano al faro de la ciudad.

Algunos marinos auxiliados por autoridades locales resguardan el ferry que los llevaría a Dover, mientras que otros se quedan en el hotel.

Ya es de noche cuando la lluvia cede y el cielo se despeja. Tanto Ludwig como Sara están preparándose para dormir cuando la mujer observa el faro. Llamándole la atención el hecho de que no esta encendido.

—¿El faro no funciona?—Inquiere la joven.

—Resultó dañado en la guerra, acabaron de remodelarlo hace unos días y entrara en funciones la semana que viene.

—Apuesto a que tiene una hermosa vista.

—Si, supongo que si.

Ludwig se recuesta pero Sara continúa viendo por la ventana. Y es entonces cuando una idea descabellada acude a la mente de la mujer.

—¿Podríamos ir?.—Pregunta la joven.

—¿Al faro? Por supuesto, aunque creo que mañana no tendríamos tiempo. Ya será en otra oportunidad.

—Me refiero a ir ahora.—Sara voltea a verlo, incapaz de suprimir una sonrisa.

Ludwig no dice nada. La mujer deduce que aquello significa una negativa. Pero entonces el alemán se pone de pie y abre una de sus maletas. Toma una muda de ropa y va al cuarto de baño a cambiarse. Minutos después, está vestido con pantalones caqui, una camisa blanca y su saco. También toma una linterna de bolsillo y su pistola.

—Deberías ponerte un suéter, está fresco el ambiente.

Sara sonríe, reprimiendo las risitas que emite cuando se quita el camisón y comienza a ponerse un vestido holgado y sobre el, un chal que la protege del frío.

—¿Crees que tus hombres nos dejen?—Pregunta la mujer antes de salir de la habitación.

Ludwig se encoge de hombros.

—Será mejor que no lo sepan.

En mitad de la noche, la pareja sale. Ludwig vigila que nadie sospechoso les siga, una tarea sencilla ya que las calles a esa hora están prácticamente desiertas.

Llegan al cabo de diez minutos. El faro no está cerrado con llave (lo cual Beilschmidt considera que es un gravísimo fallo en la seguridad) y ambos acceden.

El inmueble está oscuro, apenas y logra verse un poco de claridad en la parte alta.

El alemán enciende la linterna e ilumina el camino que deben seguir.

Sara no puede evitar emocionarse en cuanto comienzan a subir las escaleras de caracol. Con algunos tropiezos ambos logran llegar a la parte superior.

Ludwig apaga la lámpara y la pareja admira el lugar.

Aún faltan los vidrios que deberían estar en los laterales de la cúpula, al igual que la gran lámpara.

Sienten la brisa marina. La frescura de la noche, amenizada por el sonido de las olas impactándose contra la costa.

Sara observa la ciudad, con el cielo profundamente oscuro salpicado de estrellas y la luna menguando en el horizonte.

El alemán está en dirección opuesta, con la vista fija en el Canal de La Mancha. Se siente tranquilo, aún cuando las aguas se ven completamente negras debido a la ausencia de luz.

Sara deja su sitio, yendo a donde está Ludwig y le abraza por detrás.

—Gracias.—Murmura la mujer contra la espalda de su esposo.

El alemán coloca sus manos sobre las de la joven y se quedan así durante un tiempo. Después, el deshace el abrazo para darse la vuelta.

Se quedan en silencio, uno que se rompe con el cantar de alguna que otra gaviota.

Ludwig admira el rostro de Sara, deslizando uno de sus dedos por la tenue cicatriz que le recorre el rostro para finamente pasar el pulgar sobre su boca.

Y es cuando se inclina y ella se pone de puntillas. El roce de labios les roba el aliento, se estremecen y después comienzan a besarse. El alemán la toma de la cintura mientas que ella rodea sus hombros con sus brazos.

Los besos empiezan a volverse más intensos, Sara abre su boca y Ludwig introduce su lengua en ella.

Las manos comienzan a deslizarse por la ropa, sienten las mejillas enrojecidas y llega un momento en que tales muestras de afecto no son suficiente para ambos.

La joven se separa, desvía la mirada, intentando recuperar el aliento. Ludwig le mira confundido,

sin poder evitar sentirse rechazado.

Luego de unos segundos que parecen eternos, ella murmura.

—¿Quieres... quieres ir a nuestra habitación?

* * *

Se sienten igual de nerviosos que en su noche de bodas aunque esta vez se desenvuelven de manera distinta. Ambos vuelven a besarse. Es Ludwig quien se quita la ropa primero, ayudando a la mujer a despojarse del vestido y los interiores.

El alemán se toma el tiempo para acariciar su piel y besarla con ternura. Comienza un trayecto de besos que empieza en su cuello y termina en su parte íntima.

La mujer se estremece y gime cuando el comienza a lamer su intimidad.

Eventualmente el orgasmo llega. Ludwig vuelve a estar encima de ella, separa un poco más sus piernas y se coloca entre ellas.

Sara se aferra a él al sentir que se introduce y jadea cuando el está por completo en su interior.

Pasan la noche haciendo el amor, sin que el recuerdo de sus amores perdidos les pese en el corazón.

Una vez que terminan vuelven a besarse en los labios y justo antes de dormir, Ludwig musita en el oído de su esposa una frase que solo es audible para el.

* * *

El despertador suena y el alemán lo alcanza, solo para lanzarlo al otro lado de la habitación.

La joven aún está sobre su pecho. El le acaricia el cabello y su rostro. Ludwig se esfuerza por memorizar ese instante. Lo hizo cuando bailaron en su boda, la tarde en que fue al Reichstag a llevarle pastel de chocolate. También el día en que ella volvió por el.

Minutos después la despierta. Ella sonríe y al poco tiempo se incorpora.

Ya no tienen tiempo para seguir retozando. Se duchan, se visten y para las siete de la mañana están desayunando en su habitación.

El servicio les lleva una baguette y un cuenco con croissants recién salidos del horno. Un plato de mantequilla y otro con mermelada de higo. También les traen café, crema, azúcar y jugo de naranja.

Sara lo devora con avidez mientras que Ludwig lee el periódico mientras bebe su taza de café.

Cuando terminan salen de la habitación y del hotel. Caminan en dirección al ferry, y cuando llegan, los marinos les invitan a subir, ocupándose ellos del equipaje.

La embarcación zarpa y Sara ve el puerto de Caláis haciéndose cada vez más pequeño a medida que avanzan por el Canal de La Mancha.

El viaje de hora y media comienza a pasarle factura, es la única en la tripulación que comienza a marearse. Se arrepiente de haber comido tanto conforme la embarcación se mece más y más.

Cuando finalmente llegan a Dover, Sara siente que está a punto de vomitar.

Desembarcan en el puerto y avanzan por el muelle. La comitiva sube a los coches que los esperan pero ella se detiene, abandona su lugar junto a Ludwig, yéndose una orilla. Respira profundamente tratando de mitigar las náuseas.

Fue inútil.

Se hincó en cuanto sintió la primera arcada y a la segunda, todo el contenido de su estómago terminó en las aguas. El aleman corrió a su lado, poniéndose de rodillas y tomando su cabello para evitar que se manchara con el vomito. Frotó su espalda mientras ella seguía expulsando el desayuno. Cuando las arcadas cesaron, la mujer no pudo evitar estremecerse. Con ayuda del alemán volvió a incorporarse.

—Perdona, creo que la comida me ha caído pesada y estoy casi segura de que el viaje agravó el malestar.—Sara se frotó los ojos sintiéndose asqueada.—Ludwig, aún tengo muchas náuseas. Siempre he odiado los barcos.

—Tranquila, cuando lleguemos al palacio podrás recostarte y descansar el resto del día si así lo deseas.

—Pero, la cena...

—Si te sientes bien para ese entonces vendrás conmigo, sino, bueno, estoy seguro de que podrán excusarnos.

—Pero los británicos no estarán contentos...

Ludwig sonríe de lado.

—Sara, no importa lo que ellos piensen. Haremos lo que nos venga en gana.

La mujer le sonrió.

—De acuerdo.

Finalmente ellos suben al coche y con ello la caravana comienza el recorrido.

Visitar Inglaterra es extraño.

Pareciera que se tratara de otro mundo. Lo que al principio son paisajes campestres, con rebaños y gente dedicada a sus granjas va convirtiéndose poco a poco en una ambiente más citadino e industrial a medida que se alejan de Dover y se acercan a Londres. Una vez ahí, Sara observa a la gente que va y viene. Ocupados en sus propios asuntos mientras ellos son conducidos al palacio de Buckingham. Ludwig revisa de nuevo las propuestas comerciales y verifica que estén en orden. La mujer intenta distraerse, viendo los edificios que sobrevivieron a los intensos bombardeos, intentando apagar las nauseas que aún tiene. Unas que no han desaparecido por completo en todo el viaje.

Maldice mentalmente el haber tenido que viajar en barco.

Finalmente llegan a las rejas que protegen el palacio. Los guardias dejan que la caravana entre y finalmente los vehículos se estacionan. Ludwig es el primero en bajar, solo para abrir la puerta de su esposa y ayudarla a descender. Dönitz se les une poco después, acompañado de su personal.

Frente a ellos están el Rey Jorge VI las princesas Isabel y Margarita y la reina consorte.

Los cuatro se inclinan ante el Führer. Eso hace sonreír a Dönitz y Ludwig no puede evitar sentirse un poco complacido.

Le agrada saber que aún recuerdan quien manda aquí.

* * *

Los empleados los conducen a sus respectivas habitaciones. Dejan a Ludwig en una y para sorpresa del alemán, conducen a su esposa a otro lado. El hombre se introduce a sus aposentos, dándose cuenta de que no están las cosas de ella.

Beilschmidt sale de la habitación, topándose con el mayordomo que se llevó a Sara.

—¿A donde la llevaron?.—Inquirió sin poder ocultar su molestia.

El aludido da un respingo pero recupera la compostura en segundos.

—Capitán, se le ha asignado a la Señora Beilschmidt una habitación al fondo del pasillo.

—¿Por qué?

El mayordomo le miró visiblemente confundido.

—Discúlpeme, pero no me lo hicieron saber, solo estoy siguiendo las instrucciones...

—Bueno, ahora yo te daré unas nuevas, lleva las cosas de mi esposa a mi habitación ¿Quedó claro? Ella se queda conmigo.

—Discúlpeme Capitán, pero creo que eso no será posible, mi superior me ha dicho...

—Me importa un bledo lo que el te haya dicho, en este momento...

—Haz lo que el caballero te dice Charles.

Beilschmidt reconoce la voz. Se da la vuelta y ve que Arthur avanza a paso firme por el pasillo.

—Tendrás que disculparme Ludwig.—Dice una vez que llega hasta donde están los hombres.—Pero imaginé que sería más cómodo si cada quien disfrutara de su espacio. Y más después de el viaje tan largo que emprendieron.

El británico asiente en dirección el mayordomo y este hace una reverencia para después alejarse.

El alemán frunce el ceño.

—Aprecio tus intenciones, pero me sentiré mas cómodo si mi esposa duerme en la misma habitación que yo.

—Y así será, estoy seguro de que Charles hará los cambios a la brevedad. Así como los hicimos ayer, cuando esa lluvia y la preocupación excesiva de tu gente pasó a arruinar todo nuestro protocolo e itinerario.

A pesar de los años, aún ve esa mirada llena de ira en el rostro del inglés. La misma que invade por completo a Romano.

Solo que Kirkland consigue disimularla.

—Ya ves, era eso o terminar hundidos en el canal. Aunque apuesto que eso te hubiera agradado, de cualquier modo me retiro. Te veré en la cena.

—¿A donde vas?—Inquiere el inglés.

—Iré a ver a mi mujer.—Ludwig comenzó a alejarse.— Se sintió mal todo el viaje.

—¿Ah si? ¿Qué le ocurrió?

—No es de tu incumbencia.

—Tal vez tú no me agrades pero eso no significa que disfrute del sufrimiento de alguien más.

Ludwig se detiene a medio pasillo, sin voltearse le responde a Arthur.

—Se mareó y en cuando llegamos a tierra vomitó lo que había desayunado.

Inglaterra asiente con condescendencia.

—Si, a ella nunca le gustaron los barcos. Haré que le preparen algo que le asiente el estómago.

El alemán arquea la ceja.

—¿Cómo es que sabes eso?

—La secuestre a ella y a su hermano Cuba cuando eran niños, fue en mi época de piratería. No hubo superficie que no dejara cubierta de vomito.

—¿Tu los secuestraste?

—Si, aunque la situación no duró mucho. Navegamos en las aguas del Golfo de México esperando a que Antonio entregara el rescate cuando ellos escaparon. Fueron lo suficientemente listos como para robarme sabanas, sogas y un palo de madera. Por la noche tomaron un bote salvavidas y para cuando nos dimos cuenta ya se habían ido. Resulta que improvisaron un velero con los materiales que hurtaron.

El alemán no puede evitar sonreír con orgullo.

—No conozco personalmente a Cuba, pero se que Sara es muy lista... y valiente.

—Si, esa chica siempre hallará el modo de huir de una situación que no le gusta. Justo antes de que escaparan, Cuba y ella comenzaron a comportarse, a decir que les encantaba estar lejos de su hermano mayor, incluso ella empezó a cantar y cuando ya se habían ganado nuestra confianza se esfumaron.

El tono burlón molesta a Ludwig.

—¿A donde quieres llegar?

Arthur ahoga una risa.

—Dime Ludwig, ¿ella ya empezó a cantar para ti?

* * *

Sara se sienta sobre la cama, deja los zapatillas de lado y acomoda sus pies sobre un cojín para mantenerlos elevados.

Las nauseas han disminuido y ya no se siente tan agotada como antes.

Aún así, la estancia la deprime. El ambiente es diferente a su casa en Ciudad de México e incluso tiene menos vida que el palacio en Berlín.

Quizá es porque Anna se ha quedado en Alemania o porque no se le permitió estar en la misma habitación que Ludwig.

El mayordomo había sido frío pero cortés, le había señalado el baño en donde podría asearse, había colocado sus maletas frente al ropero, indicándole que en breve una mucama vendría a ayudarla.

Sara quedo encantada con la idea. El día en si fue pesado y no se imaginaba pasar el resto de el desempacando y ordenando.

La mujer cerró los ojos por un momento. Meditando en lo que tendría que hacer en la cena por venir. Sabia lo básico en etiqueta pero al tratarse de los británicos, cualquier error, asi fuera grande o pequeño daría de que hablar y se convertiría en la comidilla de la realeza.

Sara suspiró, escuchando poco después que abrían la puerta. Abrió los ojos, esperando encontrarse con la mucama pero no es ella.

Es Ludwig el que viene a su encuentro.

El alemán toma la silla que está frente al tocador y la coloca enfrente de Sara.

Ella le observa extrañada. Finalmente el se sienta

—¿Te sientes mejor?—Pregunta el hombre.

—Si. Las nauseas se detuvieron. Solo me siento algo somnolienta. Pero con una siesta y una ducha estaré como nueva.

—Me alegra escuchar eso.

Ludwig sigue frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Pasa algo más?

—Me topé a Arthur en el pasillo. Esta de insoportable por el retraso de anoche y también porque le aclaré a uno de su subordinados que nosotros compartimos habitación.

La joven no puede evitar sonreírle enternecida.

—¿Por que sonríes?

—Por nada... cariño.

El alemán enrojece y se cubre la cara con las manos. Sara ríe y se mueve, sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

—No le hagas caso Ludwig. Sabes que Arthur siempre ha necesitado de sus rutinas y protocolos y cuando estos no se cumplen al pie de la letra suele perder la cabeza y ponerse inaguantable.

—Si, lo sé.

—Además, si ellos no lo resuelven, yo puedo pasar mis maletas a tu habitación o tú a la mía y asunto arreglado.

El alemán deja de cubrirse la cara y mira a su mujer. Ella le da un beso en la mejilla esboza una sonrisa.

Ese momento de levedad no dura mucho. Escuchan que tocan a su puerta, Sara se separa un poco del hombre e invita a pasar a quien sea que esté afuera.

La mucama llega con una bandeja que contiene un plato de sopa de patatas y champiñones, pan tostado y una tetera con su respectiva taza, además de algo de crema y azucar.

—Vendré por la bandeja en una hora si es que a usted le place.—Comenta la empleada al tiempo en que deja la bandeja sobre la mesa de centro.— Y le informo que moveremos sus cosas a la habitación del capitán Beilschmidt durante la cena en el salón de baile.

—Me parece más que perfecto.

La mujer ve al alemán, extrañándole que se encuentre junto a la mexicana.

—Discúlpeme, pero no me dijeron que usted estaría aquí, lamento no haberle traído una porción.

—No te preocupes.— La mexicana se pone de pie, yendo por la bandeja que la mucama acaba de traer.—Esto es más que suficiente para los dos.

—Pero señora... yo podría...

—De verdad, estamos bien. Ahora, si nos disculpas, mi esposo y yo vamos a almorzar, si necesitamos algo más te lo haremos saber.

Sara le sonríe y la mujer asiente para después marcharse.

Cuando cierran la puerta, la mexicana lleva la bandeja hacia la cama y la deja ahí.

—Creo que comeré solo el pan. La sopa es toda tuya.

—¿Crees que esté envenenada?—Inquiere Ludwig.

—Y aunque no lo estuviera, la sopa se ve horrible. Creo que preferiría que lo estuviera, quizá eso mejoraría el sabor.

Ambos ríen a carcajadas.

La joven muerde el pan y bebe un poco de té con azúcar.

Ludwig se aventura a probar la sopa y para su desconcierto esta deliciosa, le da a probar a su esposa y ella acaba devorándola.

La mucama vuelve al cabo de una hora, y toca la puerta. No obtiene respuesta, gira el pomo y el portal se abre. La mujer entra en la estancia, pensando que está vacía pero no.

Ludwig y Sara yacen en la cama disfrutando de una siesta.

La sirvienta camina de puntillas, llevándose la bandeja que está sobre la mesita de noche, echa el seguro y cierra la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

Arthur, vestido con sus mejores galas, ocupa su lugar en el banquete. La mexicana y el alemán también están en los suyos, disfrutando del segundo plato. Ve que ambos intercambian breves comentarios aunque no logra descifrar si es acerca del lugar o la comida.

Más allá de la política, le complace ver que su antigua aprendiz no muestra signos de maltrato o abandono.

El había esperado lo peor tratándose de aquellos nazis. Después de todo, fueron ellos quienes vejaron y torturaron a Francis antes de colgarlo en el arco del triunfo y también quienes decapitaron a Alfred aún cuando ya se había rendido.

Dadas las circunstancias, el británico esperaba algo peor para Sara, pero le alegra ver que hasta ahora nada malo le ha ocurrido.

Después de todo, a Alfred le gustaría ver al amor de su vida siendo feliz, aún cuando el ya no formaba parte de su existencia.

—Propongo un brindis.—Dönitz se levanta repentinamente.—Por el Gran Imperio Alemán y el Reino Unido. Por un futuro más brillante y lleno de prosperidad.

Los invitados alzan sus copas y pronuncian al unísono.

—¡Salud!

* * *

La cena finalmente termina y por lo agotador del viaje, Ludwig y Sara son los primeros en retirarse a sus aposentos.

Cómo les fue dicho, el equipaje de la mujer está junto al de su marido.

Ambos se colocan la ropa para dormir, Sara se desmaquilla y deshace su peinado. Apagan las luces y se recuestan. El alemán es el primero que cae en los brazos de morfeo, la joven coloca su cabeza sobre el pecho de su esposo.

Poco a poco comienza a conciliar el sueño, cierra los ojos y repentinamente siente frío en su cara y mejillas.

El olor a hojas muertas y tierra húmeda invade su nariz. Escucha al viento, meciendo las ramas desnudas de los árboles, que se extienden a su alrededor como si de dedos esqueléticos se tratasen.

La mujer abre los ojos. Es de día y ya no está rescostada en su cama. Vuelve a estar sobre toda esa vegetación muerta. Con cuidado, ella se incorpora, intentando comprender que demonios está pasando.

Sara entiende que vuelve a ser un sueño, pero, ¿por qué una continuación de uno que destacó por su rareza?

—¡SARA! ¡SARA!

La voz de Alfred se hace eco en el lugar. La aludida no se mueve de su sitio. El estadounidense sigue llamándola, su voz se hace cada vez más cercana y finalmente logra verlo.

—Sara, ¿que pasó? ¿Por qué te detuviste? ¿Por qué no respondías?

La mexicana sale de su trance.

—Me distraje viendo los árboles, te perdí de vista, y me asuste. Lo siento.

El rubio asiente.

—No, descuida. Por momentos olvido que tienes una contusión, ni siquiera tendríamos porque estar aquí. Será mejor que volvamos al pueblo.

Sara rememora su sueño anterior, el plan que iban a llevar a cabo. Sin saber porque comienza a sentirse nerviosa.

—¡No! Es decir, hace mucho que no cruzo bosques sin seguir un sendero. Y me han dicho que cuando te pierdes lo mejor es no moverse del sitio en el que estás hasta que alguien vuelva por ti.

Alfred asiente.

—Bueno, eso tiene algo de sentido. Pero, ¿estás segura de que te sientes bien?

—Si, estoy perfecta. Podemos continuar.

—Bien, entonces sigamos. Caminaré más lento para que no se te dificulte seguir. Estoy seguro de que nos falta poco.

La pareja reanuda su caminata y finalmente llegan al lago.

Es más pequeño de lo que ella imaginó. El cuerpo de agua está en su mayoría rodeado de árboles, con un pequeño muelle en el centro de cual se afianzan un par de botes.

La superficie refleja el cielo que poco a poco se ha cubierto por nubes oscuras.

Alfred coloca las manos en sus caderas, admirando el paisaje. Sara se sienta sobre el suelo, disfrutando de la vista.

Le recuerda a los viejos tiempos, antes de que todos esos problemas existieran y se propagaran como un veneno entre ellos. Centra su vista en el hombre, aún tiene el aire soñador, los ojos tranquilos. Siente desasosiego al ver los lentes frente a ellos.

Involuntariamente se lleva la mano a la mejilla, intentando sentir la tenue cicatriz que invade el costado se su rostro pero no la encuentra.

No tiene sentido en lo absoluto, si es su sueño, ¿por que modificaría detalles así?

¿Sería por su rechazo a eventos traumáticos o el anhelo a que las cosas hubieran sido de manera distinta?

Quizá el sueño le mostraba todo lo que alguna vez perdió y modificando las cosas malas.

Si era así, ¿porque su bebé no estaba con ella?

Se levantó la blusa y las estrías seguían sin estar allí. En su lugar estaba aquella profunda cicatriz en su costado.

—Sigo sintiéndome culpable por la herida que te hicieron.—Alfred la observa con pesar.

Sara da un respingo bajando la blusa.

—No se ve tan mal.—Murmura indecisa.

—Apuesto a que debió dolerte mucho. Siempre estaré en deuda contigo y con Matthew. Lo que hicieron, la valentía que demostraron.

—¿De que estás...?

Una gruesa gota de lluvia cae sobre su cabeza, interrumpiéndola.

La pareja alza la mirada, el cielo se ha cubierto de nubes y pronto rompe a llover. El estadounidense ayuda a Sara a ponerse de pie y juntos se encaminan de vuelta al pueblo.

La tormenta no cesa. El agua helada los empapa por completo y ambos comienzan a titiritar por el frío.

El calzado comienza a llenarse de lodo a medida que avanzan. La mujer comienza a resbalarse, cayendo en un par de ocasiones. Jones la toma de la mano en un intento por darle soporte y guía. Y no la suelta hasta que salen del bosque.

En su prisa por salir de el, la pareja termina en otra sección de la ciudad.

Sara escucha a lo lejos las campanadas de una iglesia. Una vez que ubican en donde están vuelven a encaminarse con rapidez en dirección al hotel.

Las campanadas se hacen cada vez más fuertes y apremiantes. El sonido de la lluvia estrellándose con el suelo se vuelve ensordecedor.

La niebla comienza a ascender por el suelo y la joven empieza a asustarse una vez que se percata de ello.

Sabe que ha llegado la hora de despertar, debería sentirse tranquila por salir de un sueño inquietante.

Aún así el pánico la abruma a medida que la niebla comienza a cegarla por completo.

Alcanza a tomar la chaqueta de Alfred, solo para que la prenda y el desaparezan en un instante.

* * *

La mexicana despierta empapada en sudor, con la respiración agitada y el corazón casi saliéndose de su pecho.

Con cuidado, se pone de pie, intentado no interrumpir el sueño de su esposo. Sale de la estancia tratando de no hacer ruido.

Es medianoche pero a la mujer no le importa salir del palacio y caminar por los jardines, intentando calmarse. La sensación del agua helada en su piel, el terror por encontrarse envuelta de nuevo en la niebla. Siente escalofríos y no puede evitar soltar un grito cuando alguien carraspea en un intento por llamar su atención.

Arthur la observa curioso.

—¿Estas bien?

—Si.— Sara se cruza de brazos.—Solo estaba tomando un poco de aire.

—Lo noté, perdona, no era mi intención asustarte. No logré distinguirte al principio, pensé que estarías en la alcoba. Con tu esposo.

Sara desvía su mirada. No le gusta el tono que Arthur utiliza para decir lo último, pareciera que la estuviera juzgando.

—¿Y tu qué haces aquí?—Inquiere la joven, poniéndose a la defensiva.

—Caminaba, cuando no puedo dormir un corto paseo me ayuda a conciliar el sueño. ¿Y tú?

—¿Te reirías si te digo que me aterrorice por una pesadilla rarísima?

—Depende de que tan rara fuera. ¿Es de esas en los que se te caen los dientes y te hacen falta pantalones?

—No, es de las que sabes que es un sueño... pero que se sienten increíblemente reales.

Arthur arquea una ceja.

—¿Quieres hablar más a detalle de ello?

—¿Intentarás sacar provecho?

—¿Qué podría obtener de los malos sueños de una persona? Con lo pesada que era la comida no me extrañaría que todos pasaran una mala noche hoy. Me convendría más escuchar las pesadillas del Führer.

Sara ríe.

—¿Pero de que estás hablado? La cena estuvo increíble, en especial la sopa de patatas y champiñones. ¿Cómo le hicieron para preparar semejante banquete.

—Despedimos al viejo chef y contratamos a uno nuevo. La mayor diferencia es que el antiguo venía de Brighton y el más reciente proviene de un restaurante de cinco estrellas ubicado en Paris.

—¿Acaso estas sugiriendo que un francés tiene mejor sazón que tu propia gente?

Inglaterra sonríe con tristeza.

—Francis ya no está para restregarme esa verdad en la cara. ¿Que sentido tendría negarla ahora?

—Touché.

Arthur le sonríe.

—Acompáñame.

Los farolillos iluminan los caminos del jardín pero su luz se queda atrás en cuanto empiezan a caminar por el césped en dirección al lago, el cual está rodeado de árboles que aún tienen sus hojas, como si ignoraran que el otoño acaba de comenzar.

El hombre se detiene y se sienta sobre el pasto, indicándole a la mexicana que haga lo mismo.

—Bien, dudo mucho que alguien nos escuche aquí. Ya fuera mi gente o la de tu marido. Y con lo oscuro que está, no creo que nos vean.

—Apenas y yo puedo distinguirte.

—Ese es el punto Sara. En fin, ¿quieres contarme sobre tu sueño?

La mujer suspira, se acomoda en la superficie, cruzando las piernas y dejando sus pies debajo de cada muslo.

—Como sabrás, hubo un ataque hace casi un mes, Ludwig y yo nos vimos involucrados y bueno, resumiendo las cosas, acabé desmayándome. Tuve un sueño, estaba con Alfred, el decía que estábamos en Noviembre de 1969. Todo era distinto, Alemania había perdido la guerra, Gilbert era prisionero de Iván. Pero Alfred no era Alfred. Se veía como el pero...

—Actuaba diferente...

—¡Exacto! Hasta yo me veía diferente,hacían falta marcas en mi piel y me sobraban otras. Todo se sentía real, como si en realidad estuviera ocurriendo.

—Entiendo.

—Al final ese sueño terminó, desperté, investigué sobre la ciudad y ese poblado existe. Solo que le cambiaron el nombre cuando el imperio ganó la guerra.

—¿Y luego que sucedió?

—Volví a soñar, justo con el momento en el que había despertado. Volví a ver a Alfred, llegamos a un lago y luego comenzó a llover. Juro que sentí como el agua helada me empapaba de pies a cabeza. Estaba helada. Intentábamos llegar a un hotel, escuché las campanadas de una iglesia y la niebla se apoderó de todo. Fue cuando finalmente desperté.

—Ya veo.

Arthur se queda en silencio, meditando en lo que su antigua aprendiz le cuenta. No es ajeno a cosas extrañas. Su propia familia básicamente era un aquelarre.

—¿Crees que sea Alfred? ¿Qué su espíritu está tratando de llamarme y que está esperándome en Silent Hills?

Arthur niega con la cabeza.

—No creo que sea eso. A menos que el hubiese muerto allí o hubiera pasado parte de su existencia en ese lugar. Ignoro que nos pase al morir, pero no he sentido su presencia desde que el falleció. Supongo que Alfred simplemente continuó con su camino.

Sara frunce el ceño.

—Entonces probablemente me estoy volviendo loca.

—¿Qué ya no lo estabas?

La mexicana rueda los ojos.

—Tonto.

El inglés ríe con burla.

—Mira, creo que se trata de otra cosa. Pero para saber si es lo que pienso, dime, ¿has tenido sueños como ese con anterioridad? No sobre lo mismo, si no que se hayan sentido tan vividos como los que acabas de tener.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, también hubo noches en las que soñé que estaba en mi hogar, en Ciudad de México. Y aunque se sentían vivos, fueron sueños demasiado cortos.

—De acuerdo.— Arthur se rasca la cabeza y suspira.—Quiero que tengas la mente abierta. Aún para nosotros, esto es algo inusual pero he visto este tipo de episodios antes, mi madre los tuvo en su tiempo. Y no son sueños Sara.

La joven se estremece, siente que el ambiente se pone tenso.

—¿Que demonios quieres decir con ello?

—Quiero decir que cada que duermes estás visitando otro tiempo y otra realidad. Que quizá estás ocupando el cuerpo de tu yo alterna. Por eso se sienten vivos. Porque en realidad están pasando.

—Pero, pero eso no tiene sentido.—La joven niega con la cabeza.— ¿por qué estaría ocurriendo ahora?

He soñando por siglos y nunca antes me había sucedido algo así. ¿Acaso a ti te ha pasado?

—No personalmente. Para lograr algo así necesitas un catalizador e incluso con el no siempre pasan estas cosas. También hay otras maneras de lograr hacer algo así, pero son más complicadas y se necesita de acciones específicas.

—¿Y que podría tener ahora que no tuviera antes?

Arthur suspira. Desviando la mirada.

—Sara... ¿No te has sentido extraña en estos días?

—¿Aún más?

—Bloddy Hell, no me refiero a eso.—Arthur vuelve a suspirar, agacha la cabeza y con toda la delicadeza posible alcanza a murmurar.

—¿El... el te ha obligado a hacerlo?

Sara arquea las cejas en visible señal de confusión.

—¿Obligar? ¿Quién? ¿A qué?

El inglés pone los ojos en blanco.

—¿El... ha abusado de ti?

Sara enmudece. Siente que sus mejillas enrojecen. Con la cabeza abajo y observando el suelo responde.

—No... no lo ha hecho.—Escupió, sintiéndose de algún modo como si fuese una traidora.

Su intimidad al principio había sido extraña pero ambos habían llegado a un convenio. Si acaso esa vez en que la llamó Feliciano. Había sido rudo, pero de haberlo querido, Sara pudo haberle puesto un alto, el estaba tan borracho que no le hubiese costado trabajo el sacárselo de encima.

Y luego estaba la noche que pasaron en Caláis.

—¿Por qué preguntas eso?

—Mi madre experimentaba ese tipo de viajes a los pocos meses de quedar embarazada. Cuando estaba por tener al sexto de mis hermanos pasó por periodos en los que perdía la consciencia y estos empeoraban a medida que la gestación avanzaba. Cuando despertaba me hablaba sobre otras naciones, reyes y batallas que jamás existieron en nuestro tiempo. Pero dices que no ha ocurrido nada entre ustedes así que...

Sara le mira con incredulidad.

—Tu preguntaste si el abuso de mi... y te dije que no. Pero eso no significa que entre nosotros no haya habido nada.

Los vomitos y mareos. El que su ropa le quedara cada vez más apretada. Las señales se manifestaron y ella las había ignorado por completo. Pone la palma de su mano en su vientre.

La mexicana niega con la cabeza. Se supone que ella es estéril. Que no había posibilidades de concebir.

—Pero, aún podrías estar equivocado... ¿verdad? — Menciona la mujer como si estuviera suplicando.—Estas solo serían alucinaciones y de ningún modo podría estar embarazada. O si es real, no necesariamente tendría que estarlo, ¿o si?

Arthur se encoge de hombros.

—Madre sólo experimentó eso cuando estaba por tenernos. Podría equivocarme, pero...

La mujer sacude la cabeza.

—¿Que sucedió con tu madre? Dijiste que sus episodios empeoraron cuando iba a tener al sexto de tus hermanos, pero ustedes solo son cinco. No lo entiendo.

—Un día ella simplemente dejó de respirar mientras dormía y debido a ello el bebé murió estando dentro de ella.

Sara se estremece al escuchar lo último.

—Dios.

—Lo que trató de decir es que, hay maneras de transportar nuestra consciencia a un yo alternativo, pero la más común es la que estás experimentando, una en la que el bebé que tienes en tu vientre solo está sirviendo como un catalizador. También, puedes quedarte en esa realidad si encuentras el modo de hacerlo, pero automáticamente mueres en esta.

Sara enmudece, repasa los últimos días y las señales de una presunta gestación están allí. El inglés le da un respiro, deja que la mujer asimile lo que está sucediendo mientras el hace lo propio.

Ambos tienen una oportunidad, un chance de ver la vida en otras circunstancias y sacar provecho de ello.

Pasan algunos minutos, la joven se ve un poco más tranquila y el ha elegido las palabras que cree, son las más apropiadas. Después de unos segundos de indecisión se atreve a llamarla.

—Sara...

Ella alza la cabeza y le mira.

—Dime Arthur.

El hombre se aclara la garganta, mira al cielo nocturno. Las nubes se han dispersado al viento y logra ver unas cuantas estrellas. Asiente, como si se estuviera dando ánimos.

—¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

—Si es algo que pueda hacer, claro.

—La próxima vez que tengas un sueño, ¿podrías llevarme contigo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me fume los mismos porros que Kojima uso para hacer Death Stranding lol.
> 
> ¿Están escuchando el Soundtrack de esta historia? ¿Por qué pongo Vah Ruta al principio de cada capítulo?
> 
> El título de capítulo corresponde a la canción homónima de Kōji Kondō.


	6. One summer day

_Vah Ruta_

El viento sopla sobre sus rostros, aún en la oscuridad, Sara puede distinguir las emociones en el rostro de Arthur, uno que solo está lleno de tristeza y amargura. Ella no puede evitar la oleada de empatía y compasión que siente por el, comprende lo que es desear estar en otro sitio, en una realidad muy diferente a la pesadilla en la que por momentos viven.

Sara lanzó un gran suspiro.

—Lo haría pero... no se cómo.

El inglés carraspea tratando de aclararse la garganta.

—Hay rituales... ligados a la magia de sangre que te enseñé, ¿aún recuerdas cómo practicarla?

Sara asiente. ¿Cómo podría olvidar esa magia? Había sido tediosa de aprender. Recordó las noches qué pasó aprendiendo a realizarla en su época como virreinato. Cuando la desobediencia hacia Antonio la condujo hacia Arthur, quien estaba encantado por enseñarle. Más por tener una pupila que comprendiera las artes mágicas que por fastidiar al español.

Además, fue esa misma magia la que acabó salvando a su marido... y condenado al resto del mundo. Recordó ese el proceso, lo complicado que fue llevarlo a cabo y con el, todas las consecuencias que implicaba.

—Pero, eso nos dejaría atados de por vida...—Inquirió la mujer.— Seriamos una diada, Arthur. Sabes que eso toma tiempo y es difícil se hacer. Si lo que dices es cierto, nos llevaría más de un año el tan solo preparar el ritual. Además, no estaré embarazada por siempre... si es que lo estoy.

Arthur negó con la cabeza.

—No si usamos un enlace diferente, uno lo suficientemente fuerte como para unirme a ti y viajar cuando tu lo hagas pero que mantenga al margen nuestras existencias. Son más sencillos de hacer y con el tiempo este se rompería.

La mexicana medita en ello. Agacha la mirada y observa su abdomen.

El inglés capta el gesto de inmediato.

—Te doy mi palabra de que no lo dañará.

La joven conoce a Arthur desde hace siglos, podrá ser cascarrabias y tener mal humor, pero no lo considera tan ruin como para hacer algo en contra suya, aún cuando ella pase sus noches durmiendo con el enemigo. Sin embargo, Sara considera que es su deber preguntar.

—No estarás utilizando esta excusa para poder hacerle daño a Ludwig, ¿o si?

Arthur arqueó ambas cejas. La pregunta le había tomado por sorpresa. Atinó a reírse con ironía.

—¿Cómo podría siquiera hacerle daño?.—Cuestionó el inglés cruzándose de brazos.—No se en que términos está su relación, pero dime, ¿qué ganaría metiéndome con el haciéndote daño a ti? Ese nazi es más fuerte que nunca, si me atreviera a dañar algo que le pertenece, básicamente estaría despidiéndome de mi existencia. ¿De verdad me crees tan estúpido como para hacer algo así?

Sara niega con la cabeza, sintiéndose avergonzada por pensar así del británico.

—No lo dije por eso. Tu sabes que las personas no son ellas mismas cuando están cara a cara con el culpable de causarle tantos ultrajes.

—¿Y que te hace pensar que tu esposo es el causante de mi supuesto sufrimiento?—Cuestiona el británico poniéndose a la defensiva.

—Hasta un ciego se daría cuenta por el modo en que miras a Ludwig, la forma en la que lo tratas. He visto ese modo de actuar en otra persona, en alguien que siente que el es culpable de la mayor de sus desgracias, pero yo se que no es así.

—¿Ese nazi ya te lavó el cerebro?—Siseó el inglés lleno de rabia.

—No.—Sara negó con la cabeza.—Escúchame, entiendo que tientes esa aprehensión por todo lo qué pasó en la guerra y por Alfred... yo sé que lo amabas...—Aún después de tantos años la amargura sube a su corazón con rapidez.— Y se que el te amaba a ti, pero créeme cuando te digo que Ludwig no tuvo que ver con su muerte, al menos no personalmente.

—¿Y tu cómo podrías saberlo?

—Porque estaba allí. El día en que a Alfred le cortaron la cabeza, Ludwig ni siquiera se encontraba en ese lugar. Logré ver a Goebbles y a otros militares, pero el no tuvo nada que ver con ello.

—¿Estabas allí? ¡Y porque no hiciste nada! ¿Te sentaste a ver cómo lo asesinaban? ¿Por qué te quedaste cruzada de brazos?

—¿Y que iba a hacer si ellos me tenían amordazada, hincada y con los brazos atados? De haber podido hubiera hecho lo posible por salvarlo pero...

Sara enmudece de inmediato. Sabe de inmediato que no tiene caso revivir esos días, encerrada en ese pequeño cuarto oscuro y húmedo. Las noches llenas de incertidumbre en las que no supo si iba a recibir una paliza más, una vista más al cuerpo de Alfred siendo devorada por los cuervos o las amenazas constantes de que ella también moriria si no revelaba las posiciones de los últimos pelotones aliados.

Desde luego no dijo reveló nada y cuando esperaba lo peor su salvación se presentó un soleado día de verano.

En la forma de un hombre de cabello platinado. Gilbert Beilschmidt.

—No tiene sentido hablar de esto, solo créeme que la orden vino de Goebbles, no de Ludwig.

La mujer termina agachando la cabeza. Creyó que los recuerdos se habían atenuado luego de los meses vividos en relativa comodidad pero no, allí estarían, esperando eternamente en su memoria para salir en cualquier momento, ya sea que ella lo deseara o no.

Arthur por su parte se recarga en la pared y se cruza de brazos, medita en lo que la mujer le ha dicho y luce un poco convencido. Recuerda que por aquel entonces la kriegsmarine, a cargo del menor de los hermanos alemanes, estaba batallando con soldados en las costas de Carolina del Norte, lejos de donde Alfred pasó sus últimos días.

Sería poco probable, por no decir imposible, que Ludwig estuviera en Washington D.C. el día en que Alfred fue asesinado.

—Podrías... podrías tener razón.

Sara alza su rostro, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—La tengo Arthur.— Sara se relajó un poco, las palabras salieron con más animosidad de lo que pretendía.— Se que no será sencillo pero ya verás que con el tiempo Ludwig y tu...

—Dije que podrías tener razón, pero eso no me hacer simpatizar con el nazi.— Arthur la interrumpió frunciendo el ceño.—Aún si no fue el, su gente hizo cosas inhumanas, mató a varios amigos míos no solo fue Alfred... Francis...—El hombre se cubre la cara con sus manos.—Lo torturaron Sara... lo violaron y aún estaba vivo cuando terminaron colgándolo. El no era perfecto, pero no merecía morir así y tu lo sabes.

La mujer se estremece, agacha la cabeza sintiéndose avergonzada.

Sara apenas y supo los detalles de la muerte del francés, no tenía constancia de que había sufrido tanto antes de morir.

Creyó que al ser amigo de Gilbert, este habría intercedido en su favor. Pero viendo la crueldad de las SS y de los oficiales nazis de aquel entonces, le sorprendía que hubiera quedado algo del francés.

—Lo siento. Nunca supe que el había sufrido tanto antes de fallecer. Pero, ¿Cómo fue que te enteraste?

El británico lanzó un suspiro.

—Algunos de mis espías lograron robar el cadaver con algo de ayuda extranjera, el reporte de la autopsia fue... detallado.

Arthur se queda en silencio, la mujer ve que sus ojos brillan como si fuesen un par de esmeraldas expuestas a la luz. El británico carraspea intentado aclararse la garganta.

—Sara, no tiene caso hablar de esto, son cosas que no podemos remediar, pero, tan solo quiero ir a donde tú estás yendo. Te prometo por todo lo sagrado no les ocurrirá nada malo ni a ti ni a tu bebé.

La mexicana asiente, dando su aprobación.

—De acuerdo, hagámoslo ahora.

—¿Ahora?

—¿Qué? ¿Querías que esperará un poco más? Nos iremos pasado mañana y quien sabe cuándo tendremos otra oportunidad como la que tenemos ahora. ¿No nos tomará mucho tiempo, cierto?

—No, no es algo tan complicado.—Responde el británico.

—De acuerdo, vamos.

Se ponen de pie y vuelven a caminar hacia el castillo, cuando entran en el Arthur comienza a conducirla por distintos pasillos. Cuanto más caminan los destellos de modernidad comienzan a desaparecer y las estancias empiezan a adquirir un aire antiguo.

Finalmente llegan a una puerta de madera y al abrirla, Sara nota unas escaleras que van camino abajo, lo más probable es que se trate de un sótano.

La pareja desciende y llegan a una especie de cámara.

El proceso no es largo aunque requiere la concentración de ambas partes. Sara está tan ensimismada en las memorias sobre Centralia que no siente el pinchazo del cuchillo en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda.

La mujer mantiene la mano frente a su vista, ve como el líquido carmesí mancha el anillo de matrimonio que Ludwig le dio.

Arthur también ha hecho lo propio, llega el momento en el que ambos enlazan sus manos, piel con piel, sangre con sangre.

La mexicana comienza a sentirse adormecida y los recuerdos sobre Centralia pasan poco a poco a convertirse en visiones intercaladas sobre campos enormes, las olas del mar chocando contra playas grises. El rostro de un niño que solo puede ser Alfred y la vista a un Francis que luce como un adolescente, con la mirada en dirección al mar, completamente en paz.

— _Tu Fui Ego Eris._ —

El británico pronuncia en repetidas ocasiones cómo si se tratara de una súplica, Sara reconoce las palabras de inmediato.

" _Lo que eres yo fui, lo que soy tú serás"._

Los minutos pasaron y ambos comenzaron a sentirse adormecidos, la sangre sigue fluyendo a pesar de provenir de una herida tan pequeña. Ambos se separan y terminan sentándose en el suelo, recargando sus espaldas sobre la misma pared de piedra.

No son consientes del pasar del tiempo, solo que, cuando la vinculación está completa, el inglés no puede evitar sentir un poco de calidez en su corazón. Se siente revitalizado, como si hubiera recibido un soplo de aliento fresco después de estar asfixiándose por años.

La joven en cambio siente como si tuviera una herida abierta, una que jamás sanara. Sabe que no le pertenece y que es una fracción del dolor de Arthur lo que alcanza a percibir.

—Se siente... raro...—Musita la joven con los ojos cerrados.

—Los efectos quizá se atenúen con el paso de los meses.—Arthur se rasca la cabeza.— Vincular a Gilbert y a Ludwig... ¿fue difícil? Su lazo puede apreciarse a simple vista.

La mujer suelta una risa. No le sorprende que alguien como el inglés no pudiera haberlo notado.

—Implicó más preparativos, más sangre y muchas más sesiones, pero al final, bueno, condené al mundo pero logré crear una diada perfecta.

Arthur niega con la cabeza.

—No lo condenaste... ¿Quién iba a saber que las cosas se fueran a poner así? En ese entonces Ludwig solo era una sombra llamada Sacro Imperio Romano. Desestabilizado, condenado a desaparecer. A decir verdad me sorprendió el hecho de que fueras capaz de llevar a cabo esa vinculacion, incluso para mi ese tipo de cosas son difíciles de lograr.

Sara le observa, aún tiene esa opresión en el pecho.

—Bueno, no todo el mérito es mío. Tuve un excelente maestro.

Sara le sonríe. Por un momento se siente como la niña que aprendía a escondidas magia antigua. Arthur le revuelve los cabellos.

Los siglos han pasado y allí están, sobreviviendo, como siempre lo han hecho.

Aún no amanece cuando salen de la cámara y recorren el camino de vuelta a sus habitaciones.

Se sienten cansados, las emociones compartidas les abruman y terminan despidiéndose antes de irse en direcciones opuestas.

Cuando Sara entró al cuarto observó a su marido durmiendo profundamente en la cama. La mujer va al baño, enjuagándose la sangre seca que ha escurrido por su mano y brazo. Al terminar solo un puntito rojo ha quedado en donde Arthur realizó el pinchazo. Cuando vuelve a la estancia se quita el albornoz y con cuidado de no despertar al alemán se recuesta a su lado quedando boca arriba. Ludwig de inmediato cambia de posición al sentirla, recostándose sobre su costado, pasando uno de sus brazos por su abdomen.

El alemán afianza su agarre y ella no puede evitar acariciarle el cabello. Luego de unos minutos, Sara comienza a adormecerse.

La joven siente que las cosas cambiarán, ya sea por sus constantes viajes o por su potencial embarazo. Pero por el momento se permite descansar, abrazar ese pequeño trozo de paz y se sumerge en un sueño.

Uno en el cual tango ella cómo Ludwig son protagonistas.

* * *

La luz del día trata de filtrarse por las cortinas cuando Sara empieza a despertarse. Las nauseas volvieron en cuanto la joven abrió los ojos. La mujer se levantó lo más rápido que pudo en un intento por no vomitar sobre la alfombra.

Se hincó y aún cuando quiso calmarse no pudo contenerse y terminó devolviendo el estómago.

El acto no duró mucho, las arcadas se detuvieron en minutos y al finalizar, Sara jaló la palanca del retrete, sentándoselo en el piso del baño y sintiendo escalofríos.

Se sintió así cuando estaba esperando a su primer hijo, aunque las náuseas no eran tan frecuentes. La joven colocó la mano en su vientre y logró percibir la dureza bajo el.

—Era imposible que llegaras a existir y sin embargo, aquí estás.—Murmuró.

Minutos después escucha el rechinar de la cama, las pisadas de Ludwig se oyen por la estancia, debería, pero ella no se pone de pie.

—¿Sara?—Ludwig llamó con inquietud en su voz.

—Estoy en el baño.—Responde la mujer con desgano.

El alemán se asoma y entra. Ve a su esposa sentada en el piso, recargada contra la pared.

—¿Volviste a vomitar?

—Si, pero no te preocupes, me siento mejor ahora.

—¿Quieres qué te lleve al médico?quizá enfermaste cuando comimos en Caláis, podríamos ir por la tarde cuando me desocupe...

Sara asiente, quizá un doctor pueda darle una medicina para las náuseas o dejarle claro que tendrá que aguantarlas por unas semanas más.

—A decir verdad, tengo una idea de que esta causándome las náuseas y no esa comida.

Beilschmidt frunce el ceño...

—¿Y qué puede ser?

Sara da unas cuantas palmaditas al suelo vacío que está junto a ella.

—Ven, siéntate a mi lado.

Ludwig se acerca y hace lo que la mujer pide. Cuando está sentado la joven toma su mano y la coloca en su vientre.

—¿Sientes eso?—Observa al alemán y este asiente.—Creo que allí está nuestro bebé.

Ludwig suelta el aire como si le hubiesen dado un puñetazo en el estómago, luego de la sorpresa inicial esboza una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sintiéndose completamente extasiado.

—¿Estás segura?

—Creo que lo estoy, podríamos ir al médico para confirmarlo pero, los síntomas están allí.

El alemán acerca su rostro al vientre de su esposa, depositando un beso en el punto que ella señaló.

La mexicana a pesar de las circunstancias no puede evitar enternecerse. Acaricia su cabello mientras que el abraza su vientre.

—¿Cuándo crees que nacerá?

—No estoy segura de cuando pude haber concebido, pero hice algunas cuentas y creo que quizá tengo doce o trece semanas. Si es así tal vez nazca a finales de marzo o principios de abril.

—Un bebé en la primavera.

—Si...

Las ideas se disparan de inmediato en la mente del alemán.

—Empezaré a preparar la habitación de al lado en cuanto lleguemos. Necesitamos una cuna... ¿qué crees qué vaya a ser? ¿Un niño o una niña? Aunque eso no importa, lo más importante es que esté saludable.

Ludwig deja de abrazar su abdomen y se coloca a la altura de su mujer, le acaricia la mejilla y decide darle un beso en los labios.

Uno que ella no corresponde.

—¿Estás bien?—Beilschdmidt se separó observando a la joven. La ve asentir pero nota que está decaída.—¿No estás feliz?—Se que no comenzamos bien y qué quizá no son las mejores circunstancias, pero nuestro bebé es una bendición ¿no es así?

—Si...— la joven musita. Sus ojos comienzan a llenarse de lagrimas.—Pero, aún no des por sentadas las cosas.

Ludwig sintió que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta. La euforia se esfumó, dejándole sumido en la desazón e incertidumbre.

—Sara, ¿no quieres tenerlo?

La mujer se queda absorta, las lágrimas empiezan a deslizarse por sus mejillas y finalmente solloza.

Ludwig de inmediato la abraza y ella corresponde a su gesto.

Siente que su hombro se humedece con el llanto de su esposa.

—No es eso, es solo... es solo que nunca imagine que volvería a tener otra oportunidad.—La mujer limpió las lágrimas de su rostro y por un momento guardó silencio. Fijó la vista en el rostro del alemán.—Eres mi esposo y he llegado a confiar en ti.

Sara se queda en silencio por breves instantes, dejando tras de sí el último retazo de desconfianza que sintió hacia su marido.

Observa los ojos azules de Ludwig y después de tantos años, deja salir uno de sus secretos más dolorosos.

—Antes de que la guerra entre mi país y Estados Unidos se desatara, Alfred y yo, bueno, éramos amantes. Las cosas en ese tiempo estaban bien pero comenzaron a desestabilizarse cuando Texas se independizó y dejamos de vernos en cuanto el se anexó el territorio. En febrero de 1846 supe que había quedado embarazada de el.

Ludwig la observa. El relato es tan intimo que no puede evitar sentir que está invadiendo su privacidad. Por más casados que estén.

—¿Estas segura de que quieres hablar sobre ello? Entenderé si no quieres seguir.

Sara asiente. No puede seguir guardando ese tipo de dolor en su interior.

—Los meses transcurrieron y el embarazo tuvo altas y bajas. El nunca se enteró, por supuesto. Pero cuando la guerra comenzó me vi envuelta en una batalla. Tomaron una hacienda que conservaba en Monterrey y uno de sus hombres me lanzó contra el suelo cuando tenia casi nueve meses de embarazo. Comencé a sentir contracciones pero no resistí el parto y me desmayé. Durante dos días permanecí inconsciente y cuando desperté el médico de la unidad me dijo que mi bebé había nacido muerto. Desde luego que no lo creí. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Sentí sus patadas antes de que todo pasara, luchaba por nacer. Pero el médico me lo enseñó, lo habían embalsamado, estaba envuelto en una manta y parecía que estaba dormido. Lo cargué por unos instantes antes de despedirme y terminar cremandolo en una hoguera.

La joven vuelve a llorar y su esposo la estrecha entre sus brazos. Pasan el rato así, con el mudo consuelo por parte de el y con Sara finalmente soltando un dolor que ha cargado durante décadas para finalmente sentir que se ha liberado.

—Perder a alguien así, no puedo ni imaginar el dolor que sentiste. Lo siento mucho.

La mujer suspira.

—No quiero que me malentiendas, por supuesto que quiero tenerlo, anhelo que llegue el momento en que finalmente esté aquí para sostenerle entre mis brazos pero a la vez tengo miedo. Miedo de que las cosas salgan mal y vuelva a terminar con este vacío. De que alguien me lo arrebate y no pueda hacer nada al respecto. Es nuestro bebé Ludwig—La joven lo observó, aun tenia los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto.—Mitad tuyo, mitad mío. No será alguien puro, no será de una raza superior.

Beilschmidt niega con la cabeza.

—No existen las razas superiores.—Sentencia con seguridad.

—Si algún día se aburren de nosotros. Si este bebé vive, si deciden que deben exterminarlo por ser mestizo...

—Mataré a quien se atreva a ponerles un dedo encima. Así sean de mi propia nación...

La mexicana lo miró con tristeza.

—Te obligaron a casarte conmigo... si ellos lo desean nos harán a un lado en cuanto quieran.

—Yo no lo permitiré, esto es algo completamente distinto.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Porque se trata de ti y mi bebé!Apenas supe de su existencia y ya lo amo. ¿Cómo puede ser posible sentir tanto amor en tan poco tiempo?

Sara limpio las lágrimas de su rostro y sonrió a Ludwig. Este también esbozo una sonrisa, solo para que desapareciera y el se aventurara a llegar a los labios de la mujer.

Fue un beso inesperado. Diferente a todo lo que habían experimentado. Sabía a las lagrimas saladas de su mujer. Al anhelo por un futuro feliz y brillante marcado por una veta de miedo y oscuridad.

—Te protegeré siempre, a ambos. Tal y como tú lo hiciste hace mucho tiempo.

La mujer arquea las cejas.

—¿Lo sabes?

Ludwig asiente.

—Te veías diferente en aquel entonces, pero recuerdo haberte visto cuando estaba en esa cama, muriéndome. Gilbert me contó lo que hiciste y tendrás mi eterna gratitud por ello.

Vuelven a besarse, besos ligeros que van subiendo en intensidad, las manos de ambos comienzan a vagar por sus ropas, sus mejillas están coloreadas de rojo.

—Espera, espera... ¿crees que sea seguro hacerlo?—Inquirió el rubio sintiéndose preocupado.

Sara no pudo evitar reírse.

—Te recuerdo que lo hicimos hace un par de días y no pasó nada... pero si tanto te preocupa, solo se más suave.

Se sonríen con complicidad, Ludwig se levanta y la carga como a una novia, se recuestan en la cama y reanudan los besos.

—Sara mein liebchen.— El hombre susurra contra sus labios.

—¿Si?.—El corazón de la joven se ha saltado un latido al oír que la han llamado así, le acaricia la mejilla con cariño.

—Danke.

* * *

La fiesta de té organizada por la princesa Isabel está finalizando cuando Ludwig vuelve del parlamento británico.

La felicidad aún es palpable en su rostro. Se disculpan con la princesa y los invitados, piden un coche al servicio del palacio y estos acceden a prestárselo.

El alemán conduce al hospital St. Mary's. Pasan el resto de la tarde allí, y finalmente les confirman lo que ambos ya saben. En el camino de vuelta al palacio han acordado que no dirán nada hasta que ya no puedan ocultarlo. También de que esperarán a que el bebé haya nacido para preparar su cuarto y comenzar a adquirir todo lo que necesitará.

El alemán no está de acuerdo con lo último pero está dispuesto a complacer a Sara en ese deseo.

Al llegar al palacio de Buckingham el resto del gabinete está tan embelesado en su cena que ni siquiera nota que la pareja ha vuelto después de una corta ausencia.

Ellos también comen para después ducharse y prepararse para dormir. Cuando están en la cama Sara duerme en los brazos de Ludwig, este mantiene una mano sobre el vientre de su mujer.

* * *

Su último día en Inglaterra cae en la nostalgia.

La mayoría de los acuerdos han sido aprobados y los faltantes pasarán su tiempo en el parlamento británico en vista de ser implementados por las cámaras.

El equipaje ya está en los coches que los llevarán de vuelta a Dover. Han separado unas prendas que no son tan formales como las que llevaron días atrás.

El alemán eligió un traje de tres piezas en color azul marino con zapatos a juego y la mujer un vestido sencillo color gris, con un cardigan negro y zapatillas del mismo color. Finalmente la mujer ata su largo cabello negro con una mascada en un hermoso tono perla.

Además de la comitiva que vino con ellos, tanto Arthur como la princesa Isabel les acompañarán en todo el camino, y junto a algunos guardias reales, les llevarán al castillo que se erige allí para tomar un último almuerzo antes de conducirlos al muelle para que emprendan el viaje hacia Caláis.

El recorrido en carretera resulta ser bastante tranquilo. Dejan atrás el paisaje londinense para abrirse paso por las pequeñas ciudades inglesas. Sara comienza a ver los campos verdes y una sensación de calma y nostalgia la invade.

Pero sabe que aquellos sentimientos no le pertenecen a ella, sino al británico que va en el coche de atrás.

* * *

El castillo es poco menos que maravilloso. Al llegar les esperan el Lord teniente del condado junto con varios miembros de la comunidad.

Agasajan a los visitantes con obsequios, ofreciendo a Sara y a la princesa Isabel ramos con rosas y lirios blancos. Comienzan con el recorrido, caminado sobre la explanada interna del castillo, escuchando las explicaciones del guía quien le dice que aquel asentamiento comenzó con dos faros hechos por los romanos de los cuales uno aún sobrevive y les relata que bajo el castillo existen una gran cantidad de túneles que datan desde la Edad Media. Los visitantes admiran las almenas que coronan los muros, la hermosa vista que les ofrece lo alto de la torre del homenaje.

A medio día, mientras Ludwig y Sara charlan tranquilamente con el guía, Arthur se acerca a ellos, preguntando con cortesía si puede llevarse a la mexicana por unos momentos.

Ludwig se tensa pero asiente, la mujer le sonríe y le reconforta, diciéndole que volverá en unos minutos. Beilschmidt reanuda su charla con el guía, lo escucha hablar sobre los romanos al tiempo en que ve cómo la pareja desaparece.

—Pensé qué tal ves querías presentar tus respetos.—Dice Arthur al tiempo en que observa Sara y la ve asentir.

El inglés se abre paso por la torre del homenaje, atraviesan la planta baja y abre una puerta. El pasillo comienza a hacerse cada vez más oscuro y frío. Arthur enciende una linterna y guía el camino. Dan un par de vueltas mientras siguen avanzando hasta que finalmente llegan a una habitación, o más bien, una cripta.

La estancia está completamente iluminada, las paredes y el suelo distan de ser los mismos que los del castillo. Han sido cubiertas por mármol blanco en su totalidad, con la bandera francesa en el fondo de la estancia y un sarcófago también de mármol blanco en el centro.

Sobre el, esta tallado en relieve la imagen de Francis, con los ojos cerrados, las manos cruzadas sobre su estómago, el cabello extendido y con pequeños lirios incrustados en las hebras de su cabello y rodeándolo.

No es preciso que que alguno de los dos hable, Sara siente todo ese dolor a través de su vínculo. Aún así Arthur rompe el silencio.

—Decidí dejarlo aquí ya que es el sitio más cercano a lo que fueron sus tierras. Y también porque fue en estas costas en donde nos vimos por primera vez.

Sara aún tiene el ramo que le han dado las niñas de la localidad. Quita un lirio y una rosa y las coloca en el punto en donde las manos del francés se unen.

Las memorias vienen a ella, la primera vez que se vieron, cuando ella era una niña pequeña y jugaron juntos a la fiesta del té, los vestidos y el esmero que el puso en enseñarle a hablar en su idioma. El entendió sus problemas con el amor y lo que era tener un corazón roto.

Lágrimas saladas se deslizan sobre sus mejillas. Las limpia con la manga de su cardigan.

— _Au revoir mon ami_.—Piensa mientras vuelve al lado de Arthur.

Después de unos cuantos instantes vuelven a la superficie. Pero no regresan a donde están los demás, en su lugar suben a la parte alta de la torre, el sol sigue en lo alto aunque es más que claro que su descenso en el horizonte se aproxima con rapidez.

Se recargan contra el muro y observan el mar.

De manera repentina, Sara siente que es apropiado decirle que ocurrió con los restos del estadounidense.

—Le rogué a Gilbert que no dejaran que el cuerpo de Alfred siguiera siendo exhibido de ese modo. Nos la arreglamos para tomar el cadaver e incinerarlo. Algunos meses después subimos a un bote y esparcimos las cenizas en el océano Atlántico.

—¿No los descubrieron?

—Los cuerpos se pierden en las guerras ¿no? No fue difícil para Gilbert decir que habían cremado por error a Alfred junto con los soldados estadounidenses caídos.

El sonríe y da unas cuantas palmaditas al hombro de la mujer.

—Me reconforta el que le hayas dado un buen descanso. Te lo agradezco.

—El y yo pudimos haber tenido problemas, a pesar de todo por lo que pasamos siempre le amé. Fue lo menos que pude hacer. Aunque creo que tú le hubieras dado un entierro más digno, después de todo lo conociste más.

El inglés se rasca la cabeza.

—Alfred siempre fue una persona sin ataduras, incluso en la muerte, no creo que haya querido que su cuerpo reposara en una tumba el resto de la eternidad.

Sara medita en ello. Supone que Arthur tiene algo de razón.

—Lo que hiciste para Francis es encomiable. El solía decir que tuvieron problemas a lo largo de los siglos, pero supongo que al final lograron resolver sus diferencias frente a un enemigo en común, ¿no es así?

Arthur mantiene la vista al frente lanzando un largo suspiro.

—La última vez que vi a Bonnefoy con vida fue antes de que la guerra iniciara. —El británico habla sin quitar la mirada sobre el mar.—Estábamos estresados, intentado que las cosas no se salieran de control y terminamos embriagándonos en su casa. Hablamos largo y tendido, sobre todo lo que pasaba y el me dijo tenía miedo. Por primera vez en toda su existencia el temía que esta guerra habría de ser la última en la que fuese a combatir. Y no se equivocó.

Yo intenté decirle que dejara de decir estupideces, que nuestros esfuerzos diplomáticos bastarían para detener las cosas. En lugar de eso le dije que lo amaba y lo besé. Vomité en su regazo inmediatamente después y me desmayé. Me fui a primera hora de la mañana y mientras caminaba por la calle el gritó desde su balcón "I love you too".

Sara está completamente sorprendida.

—No se ni porque te digo estas cosas.

—Puede que se deba al vínculo y las emociones compartidas, o porque de verdad necesitas desahogarte, pero Arthur, no lo entiendo, creí que Alfred y tu...

—Que Alfred y yo ¿qué?

—Bueno, que ustedes estaban juntos... como una pareja.

El británico no puede evitar reírse. En todo este tiempo es la primera vez que lo ve riendo a carcajadas.

—Mi querida niña, ¿Cómo habría estado con el de esa manera? He was my little brother.

—Pero en todo este tiempo yo creí, bueno, el casi siempre estaba contigo y...

—El, no tenía muchos amigos. Sus políticas agresivas y el pasar de los años no le granjearon la amistad de las personas. Y después de la guerra que sostuvieron, el ya solo confiaba en Matthew y en mi.

El británico la observa, ve que la mexicana tiene el ceño fruncido.

—Sara, el te amaba y su mayor arrepentimiento fue el haberte perdido por aquella guerra. Estoy seguro de que atesoró cada momento junto a ti. ¿Sabes? A menudo se refirió a ti como el gran amor de su vida, y estoy seguro de que, este en donde esté, el esta contento al verte a salvo y feliz.

La mujer sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

—Gracias por decírmelo Arthur.

Sintiéndose más tranquilos, vuelven a la explanada principal del castillo en donde Ludwig espera sentado en una banca. El alemán no ha dejado de sentirse tenso desde que el británico se llevó a su mujer y en cuanto ella regresa, lanza un suspiro de alivio.

La mayoría de la comitiva también está esperando en la explanada pero Sara no ve ni al guía ni al Führer. Arthur se separa de ella y va en dirección hacia donde se encuentra la princesa.

La mexicana se sienta a un lado de Ludwig.

—¿Y el Führer? ¿Qué paso con tus hombres?—Inquirió la mujer sintiéndose preocupada.

El alemán la tranquiliza.

—No pasa nada, mi superior decidió que no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad de ver los túneles debajo del castillo, se llevó al guía para que esté se los mostrara y este, sorprendentemente acepto encantado.

—¿De verdad?

—Si, no le importó que el guía le dijera que podrían tardar al menos una hora en recorrer los túneles más importantes y que por ende todo el itinerario se retrasaría.

—¿Y el qué dijo?

—¿Qué iba a decir Sara? Que era el Führer y que los demás comerían cuando el lo hiciera, que volveríamos a Alemania cuando el lo deseara.

Unas breves risas escaparon de los labios de la mujer.

Ludwig sonrío.

—Ya te imaginarás las caras que pusieron la princesa y su gente.

—Si, vaya que puedo hacerlo.

El alemán se acerca un poco más ella.

—¿Qué quería Arthur?

—Deseaba mostrarme lo alto del castillo y lo hermoso que se ve el mar desde allí. No lucen igual de bellas que las aguas del caribe pero aún así...

Sara deja las palabras al aire, sonriendo con un aire soñador. Recordando las aguas turquesa y la arena blanca.

Sin poder evitar preguntarse si verá su hogar una vez más.

* * *

Terminan comiendo a las cuatro de la tarde. Dönitz sonríe de oreja a oreja mientras devora sus alimentos. Sara come con moderación, entre el embarazo y los mareos provocados por el constante movimiento que producirá el ferry está segura de que vomitara tan pronto lleguen a Caláis.

Ya está atardeciendo cuando los visitantes dejan el castillo, al llegar a los muelles, la mexicana parece distinguir alivio en la cara de los ingleses, en todos a excepción de Inglaterra.

La princesa Isabel se inclina ante Dönitz y su esposa. Arthur es capaz de estrechar la mano de Ludwig y cuando esta por hacer lo mismo con Sara ella lo abraza.

El contacto termina más rápido de lo que el hubiera deseado pero siente que su vínculo se llena de afecto.

Se queda en el muelle cuando el ferry zarpa y aún está allí cuando comienza a alejarse en el horizonte, sin importar que le digan una y otra vez que ya es hora de irse.

Finalmente les dice que le dejen uno de los coches, que el regresará a casa cuando así lo desee.

El atardecer se ve glorioso. Con matices rosas y violetas invadiendo el cielo que la noche aún no ha tocado, tiñendo a las nubes en hermosos tonos malvas y lilas.

A lo lejos escucha el cantar de las gaviotas y a través de su enlace, siente la tristeza inundando el cuerpo del británico.

Sara aún lo ve parado a la orilla del muelle y termina quitándose la mascada que ataba su cabello y comienza a agitarla.

Arthur observa el gesto y el toma el pañuelo que llevaba en la solapa de su traje, procediendo a replicar el gesto.

Sus emociones se combinaron y aunque Sara quería llorar, las lágrimas no llegaron a sus ojos.

Cuando el bote se alejó y dejó de ver a la joven, Arthur se sentó en la orilla del muelle, llorando con amargura. Tanto por la partida de Sara como por la muerte de su hermano y la de Francis. Sintió el peso de los siglos, la soledad acaecida en todos esos años. Se sintió viejo, con el corazón cansado, y frente a ese panorama no pudo hacer más que seguir llorando.

Lo hizo hasta que el crepúsculo finalizó y se encontró con la noche sobre él, consolándose con el ruido proveniente del mar y el cantar de las gaviotas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Cómo están amiguis?
> 
> Yo súper amiguis, súper! *inserte tono de la princesa Melda aqui* Bien, hemos llegado a la antesala del final de esta fumada historia, agradezco de todo corazón a quienes siguen leyéndola. Aprecio mucho el que lo hagan. Me costo un poco escribir este capítulo de transición, pero espero que las actualizaciones sean más veloces a partir de este punto c:
> 
> El título del capítulo corresponde a la canción homónima de Joe Hisaishi.


	7. Final Hours

_Vah Ruta._

No había sido complicado ocultar su vientre con este clima.

Sara terminó de colocarse el vestido.

La prenda de mangas largas y color verde oscuro se ajustaba por completo su pecho, dejando que el resto de ella cayera por su cuerpo, llegándole hasta debajo de las rodillas sin entallarse a su piel. Le había encargado que comprara unos cuantos a Ludwig mientras limitaba a Pierre a la confección de gorros y bufandas para el invierno.

De no haberlo hecho, el sastre habría sido el primero en saber que ella estaba embarazada y conociéndolo, al hombre se le habría escapado el secreto tarde o temprano.

Se pone también el abrigo de lana café, calza sus zapatos del mismo color e intenta por enésima vez aplacar su cabello rebelde. Observa el reflejo en el gran espejo de su tocador. No le gusta como luce pero al menos su vestimenta la protegerá de las miradas indiscretas hasta que Gilbert llegue de Königsberg.

De nuevo, siente los movimientos tenues de su bebé.

—¿Estas segura de que quieres esperarlo afuera? Hace mucho frío, parece que va a comenzar a nevar pronto y ...— Ludwig termina de ajustar su propio abrigo. Lleva los guantes en la mano y hace amago de comenzar a ponérselos cuando interrumpe la acción y en su lugar empieza a observarla.

Sara sonríe, toma su mano y la posa sobre su torso. El bebé vuelve a moverse tímidamente dentro del vientre de su madre.

—Esta de buen humor.—Dice la mujer mientas desliza la palma sobre su barriga, sintiendo con emoción los movimientos.—Respecto a tu pregunta, estoy segura de que hará feliz a Gilbert el que le esperemos afuera, aunque...—Ella vuelve a verse en el espejo.—No me gusta mi apariencia, me veo fea, la ropa...

—Te ves hermosa.—El alemán la interrumpe, aún acariciando su estómago, lo que parece incentivar el movimiento de su huésped.— Podrías ponerte los ropajes más feos del mundo y aún así serías la mujer más bella de todas.

Sara no puede evitar sonrojarse, le cuesta trabajo creer que una persona tan regia y seria como su esposo diga cosas de esa naturaleza.

—Solo dices eso porque voy a tener a tu hijo, de otro modo...

—¿Hijo?—Inquiere Beilschmidt con curiosidad.

Ella le vuelve a sonreír de oreja a oreja.

—Creo que es un varón...—Murmura ilusionada, colocando su mano sobre la de su esposo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?—Inquiere curioso.

La mujer suspira, ambos juntan sus frentes y el la abraza por la cintura mientras que ella se aferra a sus hombros.

—Es solo una corazonada.

Ludwig vuelve a sonreír para después darle un ligero beso en los labios.

—Entonces, deberíamos pensar en algún nombre para nuestro niño...—Murmura el aleman entre suaves besos hasta sentir que su esposa se tensa entre sus brazos.

—Ludwig, aún no es seguro que...

—Se que te preocupa, pero confío en que nuestro hijo nacerá y será un bebé saludable. No has tenido complicaciones en los primeros meses y el médico ha dicho que ambos están completamente sanos.

—Aún así...

—Sara, meine liebe, nada malo pasará.

La joven asiente. No se le ve convencida, pero ya no se muestra tan reacia como en las semanas que siguieron a su llegada de Gran Bretaña. Sintiéndose paranoica en cada chequeo médico, esperando malas noticias en cuanto este terminaba de revisarla, pero no. Tanto la madre como el bebé estaban en perfecto estado de salud.

Con el pasar de las semanas las náuseas y los vomitos desaparecieron, dejando solo el cansancio sobre la mujer. Su barriga había comenzado a crecer hasta el punto de volverse algo imposible de ocultar.

De allí que hubieran invitado a Gilbert al palacio. Ambos estaban de acuerdo en que el debería ser el primero en enterarse.

—Bueno, quizá con el tiempo se nos ocurrirá algo.—Menciona la mujer al tiempo en que recuerda al prusiano.—Tal vez Gilbert pueda ayudarnos con ello...será uno de los padrinos después de todo.

El alemán arquea la ceja, separándose.

—¿Uno de ellos?

Sara asiente.

—Podríamos pedir a alguna de mis hermanas el que sea su madrina y quizá podríamos pedirle a Antonio, Lovino o incluso Arthur...

El alemán trata de no hacerlo, pero no puede evitar molestarse.

—¿Y crees qué ellos quieran?.—El hombre se cruza de brazos, comenzando a levantar la voz.—Se que casi todos tus hermanos me aborrecen, incluso tu relación con ellos ni siquiera está en los mejores términos. Romano me odia, Antonio quizá lo acepte con ciertas reservas, pero Arthur... ¿el por qué querría establecer algún vínculo con nosotros? ¿Olvidas qué a sus ojos soy el asesino de su hermano? Si llega el día en que nosotros hagamos falta, ¿crees qué estará dispuesto a cuidar de nuestro bebé?

La joven agacho la cabeza, para después moverla de lado a lado.

—Creí que el pedírselos podría

acercarnos a ellos y establecer mejores relaciones políticas... pero tienes razón.—Murmura Sara sintiéndose avergonzada.— A veces olvido las circunstancias en las que estamos.

El se aleja, sentándose en la cama, volviendo a la tarea de colocarse los guantes. Sara se encamina a uno de los ventanales qué hay en su habitación, observa los primeros copos de nieve cayendo del cielo.

Sin dejar de ver el primer atisbo del invierno, las palabras comienzan a salir.

—Creí que solo tendría que cuidarlo de quien quisiera dañarlo por el hecho de ser diferente, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que incluso tendré que proteger al bebé de mi propia familia.

La mujer sacude su cabeza.

—Pero se que mientras el nos tenga a nosotros, las cosas estarán bien.—Ella voltea su cara, alcanzando a ver a su esposo.— ¿No es así Ludwig?

El aludido asiente, incapaz de agregar algo al comentario de su mujer. El ambiente se ha agriado por completo. La incomodidad se puede cortar con un cuchillo.

—Iré a ver si tienen todo en orden.

Con torpeza, el alemán se pone de pie y se encamina hacia la puerta.

La mexicana no se atreve a decirle algo, a decir verdad, agradece el que este yéndose. La incomodidad surgida había sido demasiada y por un momento ella se sintió cómo volver al trato que tenían meses atrás. Cuando ambos se refugiaban en su falsa cortesía.

Su bebé vuelve a patearla.

—También me pone triste el que se vaya.—Murmura mientras posa una de sus manos en su vientre.

* * *

Al cabo de unos minutos, Sara sale de su habitación, llega a la planta baja y se encamina hacia los jardines.

Aún tiene media hora libre antes de que el invitado llegue y decide dar un paseo. Necesita estar despejada para cuando Gilbert llegue. No le gustaría que su cuñado la viera estando tan tensa.

Guarda sus manos dentro de los bolsos del abrigo, los copos de nieve se posan sobre su abrigo y cabello. Ve el vapor que sale de su cuerpo en cada exhalación, sintiendo el aire helado en su rostro. Ya ha caminado por cinco minutos cuando cae en la cuenta de que no puede seguir. La nieve ha comenzado a caer con más fuerza y aún cuando ya se ha acostumbrado a la vigilancia continua de las SS y los miembros de la Kriegsmarine, Sara comienza a sentirse agobiada. Finalmente se decide a dar media vuelta y regresar por donde vino.

Por más que esas personas velaran por su seguridad, la joven no se siente protegida bajo la atenta mirada de aquellos guardas. Y menos ahora que había deseado ocultar los primeros meses de su embarazo a toda costa.

Ella incluso había comenzado a disminuir sus paseos por el jardín, limitándose a recorrer los corredores del palacio, pasar el tiempo en su habitación o en el despacho de Ludwig.

Sus interacciones con Anna no disminuyeron a pesar de que su actividad principal fueran las caminatas. En su lugar, ambas mujeres pasaban su tiempo en la cocina. Enseñando y aprendiendo el cómo preparar diversos platillos de sus respectivas culturas. Con la llegada del otoño, las excusas sobre lo frío que estaba el clima dejaron de ser cuestionables y ambas mujeres habían estado de acuerdo en quedarse dentro de casa.

Tan ensimismada está en sus pensamientos que, estando a punto de volver a la entrada, se tropieza contra un escalón, cayendo hacia enfrente. Alcanza a poner sus manos y son sus rodillas quienes se impactan contra el suelo.

Un soldado de la SS se da cuenta de lo que ocurre pero no le ayuda a ponerse de pie. En su lugar sigue observando al frente.

Sara lo nota, pero no dice nada.

Se incorpora y limpia la suciedad de sus manos contra el abrigo. Aparte del doloroso impacto contra la baldosa, ella nota cierto escozor en ambas rodillas. Se alza un poco el vestido y ve sangre en esa área.

Con lentitud y cuidado entra de nuevo al palacio.

Al llegar a su habitación lava sus manos en el baño y va por el pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios que guarda en su mesita de noche.

Limpia con algodones los raspones en ambas rodillas, aplica el alcohol, haciendo una mueca mientras el líquido escuece las heridas. Finalmente pone una banda adhesiva sanitaria para cada rodilla, tratando de cubrir los raspones que aún sangran.

No sabe si es por el desacuerdo que ha tenido con Ludwig o por el hecho de que ha estado con las emociones revueltas desde hace semanas pero no puede evitar sentirse mal.

Rememora sus días en el otro mundo. Lo atento que había sido Alfred con todo lo relativo a su supuesta contusión. El que quisiera volver al hotel después de que la perdiera de vista mientras atravesaban el bosque.

Sin saber a ciencia cierta el porqué, no había vuelto a viajar a Centralia desde su ida a Londres. Quizá el haberse vinculado a Arthur había tenido algo que ver, aunque no estaba del todo segura.

Se pregunta si el británico puede sentir su tristeza. Ella a menudo siente la suya, aunque en los últimos días el estrés por parte del inglés había dominado el vínculo. Le gustaría enviarle una carta para saber si todo está bien, pero sabe que eso no podrá ser.

La joven recuerda sus libros sobre magia. Probablemente aún podrían estar en su casa pero no está muy segura. Añora el tenerlos. Quizá podría encontrar algún hechizo o encantamiento para poder visitarlo de forma onírica.

Sara suspira mientras cierra sus ojos intentando no tensarse más de lo que ya está. Al cabo de unos segundos, escucha que tocan a su puerta y después de ajustar su abrigo ella autoriza el que entren. La cálida voz de Anna se hace oír desde la puerta.

—Señora, el Capitán Beilschmidt me ha pedido que venga por usted. Al parecer nuestro invitado está a punto de llegar.

—De acuerdo, solo termino con esto e iré enseguida.

La alemana asiente y cierra la puerta.

Sara toma los algodones usados y las tiras de la banda adhesiva que utilizó y los arroja al bote de basura. Vuelve a guardar el botiquín en su mesita de noche.

Aún hay dolor proviniendo de sus rodillas, pero el vestido oculta las heridas.

Da una última mirada al espejo y se obliga a sonreír.

* * *

El prusiano se alegra al ver a la pareja, ambos le habían estado esperando afuera, sin importar la nieve que caía con ímpetu.

Al bajarse del coche se encamina hacia ellos, pero, a pesar de las sonrisas, Gilbert siente una aura de tensión proviniendo de la pareja. Su hermano le abraza al igual que Sara aunque la muestra de afecto por parte de ella es más breve de lo usual.

Le invitan a pasar, el servicio lleva la maleta al que será su cuarto por un par de días.

Lo guían al comedor y el chef comienza a servir los platos. Después de que este se va, los tres empiezan a comer en silencio.

A veces lo rompen, tan solo para alabar la sazón del chef o para pedir más condimentos.

Gil no puede evitar notarlo, y cuando está por terminar con su rebanada de pastel Selva Negra, decide dejar su tenedor sobre el plato y mirar a su compañía.

Sara termina de comer su ensalada de frutas mientras que Ludwig apenas comienza con su propia rebanada de pastel.

Ambos levantan su vista hacia Gilbert, atentos a la mirada inquisidora del prusiano.

—¿No te gustó el pastel?—Inquiere la mujer.—Anna me enseño a prepararlo...

—Ocurre algo, ¿no es así?

La pareja intercambia miradas de manera momentánea, después vuelven la vista hacia sus platos.

—Nos pondremos al día en cuanto terminemos de comer.—Dice Ludwig antes de llevarse un bocado del postre a la boca.

El prusiano se cruzó de brazos.

—Incluso yo, siendo tan asombroso, no soy alguien que destaque por mi paciencia. ¡Quiero que me digan qué ocurre y quiero que lo hagan ahora!

Ellos vuelven a mirarse y Sara asiente a su esposo.

—Bien, pero no aquí.

El trío se pone de pie y el alemán lo dirige hacia su oficina, al llegar, el prácticamente empuja a su hermano dentro de la habitación, Sara también entra y el rubio cierra la puerta tras de si, echando seguro al picaporte.

—Gilbert.—Escucha a Sara murmurar una vez que la puerta está cerrada. El les observa, a la expectativa de lo que están por decirle.

—¿Y bien? Escúlpanlo de una vez. ¿Hay problemas en Berlín? Saben que pueden venir a vivir conmigo si lo desean, en Königsberg hay espacio para todos. Hermano, tú podrías trabajar desde allá y...

—Creo será mejor que te sientes.

El prusiano toma asiento, cruzándose de brazos y sintiendo cierto grado de aprensión.

Sara se aclara la garganta.

—Gilbert...—Murmura con nerviosismo. El aludido teme que una mala noticia escape de los labios de la mujer.— Lo hemos estado ocultando por mucho tiempo, pero ha llegado el momento de que esto salga a la luz y nosotros queríamos que fueras el primero en saberlo.

El aludido asiente con lentitud y Sara le ofrece la sonrisa más cálida de la que tiene memoria.

—Ludwig y yo vamos a tener un bebé. ¡Vas a ser tío!

El hombre la mira con incredulidad. La mujer se quita su abrigo, revelando su pequeña barriga.

Gilbert no puede evitar extender su mano y tocar el vientre de su amiga. Siente un tenue movimiento proveniente de el y solo atina a sonreír.

—Primero salvas a mi hermano y ahora seré tío gracias a ti. ¿Será qué siempre estaré en deuda contigo?

El prusiano la abraza. Los recuerdos de ella siendo una niña en la casa de Antonio vienen a su mente, el verla crecer, los asensos y caídas que ha tenido a lo largo de su historia.

El día en que ella llegó a su casa a practicar la magia más poderosa que había visto jamás.

—Puedes pagarme esas deudas prometiéndome algo.

El se separa de ella y los observa.

—Si está en mi mano, mi asombrosa persona hará cuanto pueda por cumplirlo.—Responde mientras abraza a su hermano, para después felicitarlo. Al soltarlo, ve que Sara toma la mano de Ludwig.

—Seria un gran honor si aceptaras ser el padrino del bebé. Si algo nos pasara, quiero que estés ahí para velar por su bienestar, se que lo cuidarás bien y que cumplirás esta promesa.

Gilbert asiente, tiene los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Extiende sus brazos, esta vez para poder abrazar a ambos.

Desde la muerte de Francis, Gil pensó que no volvería a ser feliz otra vez.

El primer atisbo de alegría había ocurrido en la boda de su hermano, pero la felicidad le había golpeado con toda su fuerza en este preciso instante. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió completo, tanto era su gozo que creyó no merecerlo.

Ya que el creía firmemente que personas como el, que dejaban morir a sus amigos en horrendas torturas no eran dignos de volver a alcanzar la felicidad jamás.

* * *

El prusiano parte un par de días más tarde, con la promesa de volver a visitarlos para las fiestas navideñas.

El palacio poco a poco va enterándose de la condición de Sara.

La mayoría se muestra apática en ese sentido aunque otros, como Anna o Frank dan sus más sinceras felicitaciones. La alemana se vuelve aún más unida a ella, entendiendo su recelo por mantenerlo oculto y volviéndose una especie de sombra, que si antes tenía consideración con la mujer, ahora intentaba que ella estuviera lo más cómoda posible. Haciéndole compañía e incluso enseñándola a tejer.

Desde luego, Dönitz supo de la buena nueva al poco tiempo y envió un hermoso arreglo de flores al palacio, con rosas naranjas y lirios blancos.

A Sara le había encantado tanto las flores que las había dejado en su habitación.

Tiempo después llegaría otro ramo, aunque esté no tenía un remitente.

El ramillete era sencillo aunque peculiar. Tan solo estaba compuesto de brunonias azules.

Sara apenas apreciaba las flores cuando Ludwig se las quitó y las arrojó a la chimenea.

Ella miró con incredulidad a su marido hasta que este le explicó que aquel ramillete no simbolizaba nada bueno.

—Por eso no había remitente.— Le había dicho mientras se quitaba la ropa para sólo dejarse los calzoncillos y la camiseta de tirantes.— Aunque eso es bueno, significa que temen represalias por parte nuestra.

Aún así, la mujer no puede evitar preocuparse. El alemán nota la mirada llena de inquietud en el rostro de su esposa y el intenta reconfortarla. Apagan las luces y se recuestan en la cama, abrazados.

—Meine liebe —Susurra el hombre en la penumbra nocturna.—Tienes que ser fuerte. Ser más cuidadosa.

Ludwig mueve uno de sus brazos, poniendo la palma de su mano sobre el abdomen de su mujer.

—¿Más cuidadosa?—Inquirió ella.

El sacude la cabeza.

—Me refería a que querrán darte obsequios, consejos, quizá el personal se vuelque en darte las atenciones que mereces. Eso podría llegar a ser abrumador. Tendrás que tenerles paciencia.

La mexicana bufa, sonriendo con ironía. Sabe que algo más pasa pero no desea presionar al alemán.

—Podré parirte una docena de hijos, pero ellos jamás cambiarán de opinión.—Susurra con amargura.—Estoy segura de que una vez que nuestro bebé nazca lo trataran con la misma frialdad que a mi, se sentirá rechazado desde el comienzo, la gente empezará a hablar...

Ludwig la observa.

—No importa lo que ellos piensen Sara. A mi nunca me importará. Pero te juro que mataré a quien sea que ose ponerles una mano encima.

La mujer le sonríe, acariciando su mejilla y le da un beso en los labios. Ludwig corresponde sus muestras de afecto con entusiasmo, los gestos suaves y dulces comienzan a hacerse más apasionadas. Las manos empiezan a ir de arriba a abajo y a los pocos minutos ambos acaban desnudos.

—¿Puedo estar arriba?—Pregunta Sara con timidez, sintiendo el calor en sus mejillas.

Ludwig suelta una risa.

— _Selbstverständlich_.—Murmura el nombre volviéndola a besar.

* * *

Ludwig no quería, pero Sara había insistido tanto que al final terminó cediendo.

Hacia mucho que el alemán no visitaba un mercado navideño. Había apartado un poco de tiempo antes de ir al trabajo para poder asistir a uno junto a su esposa. La mujer admiraba los adornos, pinos, esferas navideñas, cascanueces y las coronas de adviento. Decidieron comprar unas cuantas cosas para adornar el pino que recién habían cortado para la ocasión.

Se decantaron por esferas rojas con detalles dorados. Adornos que íban desde copos de nieve hasta hombres de jengibre. Incluso habían comprado un cascanueces que era más que obvio que solo estaría de exhibición.

La figura de madera era tan exquisita en los detalles que a Sara no le pasaba por la cabeza usarla en una acción tan banal como romper nueces.

Ambos cargaron las bolsas con sus compras hasta el coche estacionado, en donde Frank les estaba esperando.

El ex-miembro de la Kriegsmarine leía una novela, despegando su mirada de las páginas de tanto en tanto para vigilar su entorno. En cuánto ve que su señor se acerca deja en el asiento de al lado " _Varamientos_ " y sale del coche.

Toma las bolsas que Sara sostiene y las lleva a la cajuela. Las introduce allí y ayuda a que la mujer suba al asiento trasero del auto.

—¿Crees qué se rompan?—Ludwig acomoda la bolsa en donde están las cajas con las esferas pero no luce convencido.

—Si lo desea puedo ponerlas delante del asiento del pasajero. Así nos aseguraremos de que no les pase nada.

—Me parece perfecto Frank.

El chofer lleva la bolsa y la coloca al lado de su asiento. Ludwig ya ha ocupado su lugar al lado de Sara y finalmente el ex-militar enciende el coche y avanza por la calle.

—Entonces ¿Lo llevó al edificio del Reichstag señor?—Inquirio el chofer.

—Si, hay algunos papeles que debo revisar.

—¿Trabajarás hasta tarde?—Preguntó la mujer.

—No, volveré a casa para la cena.

Frank observa como la joven sonríe al alemán mientras que el mira por la ventana.

—Bien, porque Anna y yo prepararemos un poco de _Kartoffelsuppe_ y quizás de postre haga arroz con leche.

El hombre vuelve su mirada a ella y le sonríe.

—Suena a que será delicioso.—Habla mientras toma su mano.

—Haré mi mejor esfuerzo, Anna dijo que me enseñaría cómo hacerla. Solo espero no quemar la casa en el proceso.

—No digas eso, tú eres una buena cocinera. No eres Arthur ni nada que se le parezca. Recuerdo que mi hermano tuvo diarrea por días cuando se le ocurrió comer un poco de curry hecho por el.

Ambos ríen.

—Pero, ¿sabias que las mejores papas a la francesa o " _chips_ " como suele llamarlas son las mejores que he probado en toda mi existencia?

El alemán arquea una ceja.

—¿De verdad?

La mujer asiente.

—También fríe muy bien el pescado y se puede mejorar el sabor si se le echa limón y sal. Creo que Arthur habría cocinado mejor si hubiese aceptado ayuda por parte de alguien que si supiera cocinar.

—Supongo que si.

Ambos terminan pensando en Francis, pero la conversación se termina allí y no lo mencionan.

Mientras tanto Frank va desacelerando y finalmente se estaciona en una calle aledaña al Reichstag.

—Hemos llegado señor.

—Bien, gracias Frank.—El alemán abre la puerta y sale del coche.—Te veré en la cena, ¿de acuerdo?

Sara asiente y trata de acercarse a Ludwig, esté termina el trayecto y se dan un beso ligero, las mejillas del aleman se tiñen de carmesi.

—Allá te espero.

El hombre cierra la puerta, Frank vuelve a encender el auto y comienza a alejarse por la calle.

Beilschmitd observa al auto haciéndose cada vez más imperceptible a la vista. Por alguna razón, siente que ha cometido un terrible error al dejar sola a su mujer.

* * *

El tráfico es el usual para la hora que es. Hay pocos carros circulando por las calles y Frank piensa qué tal vez puedan estar en casa en unos 20 minutos, lo cual pueda darles más tiempo para ayudar a Anna a preparar la cena.

El conductor sonríe al pensar la alemana. Frank creía firmemente que a su edad no podría encontrar a alguien especial pero la vida le había sorprendido con ella. Quizá en un par de meses podrían formalizar su relación y quizá casarse antes de que el año finalizara.

Se detiene en un semáforo, echando un vistazo al espejo retovisor. Ve a la esposa de su señor viendo por la ventana, frotando distraída de una de sus manos sobre su creciente barriga.

Detrás de ella observa un auto color verde militar. Podría no ser nada, pero la cercanía del vehículo le inquieta.

Avanza en cuanto el semáforo se pone en verde.

Pone atención en los espejos laterales y nota que en su lado izquierdo hay otro coche, está vez de color azul marino que va rebasándolo poco a poco y que finamente cambia de carril para ubicarse frente a el.

Ambos vehículos están cerca suyo, lo suficiente como para creer que están a nada de rozar el parachoques de su coche.

El chofer vuelve a repetirse que quizá está siendo paranoico y que todos esos años en la guerra habían agravado ese estado mental. Aún así el ex-militar decide comenzar a pensar en acciones evasivas.

Trata de cambiarse de carril pero el auto de enfrente también lo hace para no dejarlo pasar. El de atrás sigue demasiado cerca, evitando el que pueda bajar la velocidad del coche.

Descarta las acciones que puedan desembocar en un daño al auto.

Si solo fuera el, podría frenar y chocar contra el auto de atrás y así llamar la atención de la gente perdiendo al auto de enfrente en el proceso. Pero sabe que no puede hacer nada de eso.

No cuando llevaba a la esposa de su señor en el asiento trasero y se arriesgaba a dañarla a ella también.

Se acerca a una intersección y decide dar una vuelta en U. Lo hace a tanta velocidad que se escucha el patinar de las llantas sobre el asfalto. Sara se agarra de los asientos en un intento por sujetarse. Parece que su acción logra perder al auto de enfrente pero el que les seguía sigue estando tras de ellos.

La mexicana de inmediato se da cuenta de que algo malo sucede.

—¡¿Qué está pasando Frank?!

—Alguien está siguiéndonos señora.

La joven gira su cuerpo para poder ver el auto de atrás y se agacha de inmediato al ver una pistola saliendo de la ventana del pasajero de enfrente apuntando hacia ellos.

—¡Frank!.—Exclama la mujer sintiéndose terriblemente asustada.—¡El auto de atrás está apuntándonos con un arma!

Las balas comienzan a caer sobre ellos en cuanto termina la oración. La mujer repliega su cuerpo contra el suelo del auto tanto como su barriga lo permite.

El chofer zigzaguea en un intento por esquivar las balas.

Los disparos se estrellan contra el parabrisas, y empiezan a impactarse con la parte alta de los respaldos.

Frank acelera, hay un semáforo en rojo a dos calles de donde está y sin pensárselo cruza en cuanto llega a el.

Escucha el claxon de algunos autos y después el ruido de un carro siendo impactado por otro.

Da un vistazo por el espejo retrovisor pero va a tanta velocidad que no ve mucho.

Reanuda la ruta al palacio, cambiando de calles de vez en cuando, vigilando que no hay vehículos sospechosos y media hora más tarde llegan a su destino.

Con dos neumáticos ponchados, ambos rines deshechos, la luneta destrozada y múltiples impactos de bala en todo el carro les cuesta creer que ambos están ilesos.

Al llegar al palacio se estacionan frente a la entrada tratando de recuperar el aliento. La joven sigue sin levantarse y Frank se recarga contra el asiento del carro, tratando de comprender que rayos acababa de suceder.

Los miembros de la Kriegsmarine son los primeros en actuar. Ayudan a bajar a Frank y le piden a Sara cerrar fuertemente los ojos para evitar que estos sean lastimados por fragmentos de vidrio. La bajan del carro, preguntándole si se siente bien y ella les responde que si.

Anna sale corriendo en cuanto tiene noción de lo que ha sucedido y se la lleva a la cocina. Se encierra con ella, cerrando las cortinas y la ayuda a quitarse la ropa. Con cuidado barre los pedazos de vidrio que caen de su saco. Por fortuna, no hay trozos en su cabello.

Aún cuando Anna piensa que lo mejor es irse a su habitación, la joven se niega a dejar la cocina. La adrenalina ha pasado y ella se no desea moverse. Siente un poco se aprehensión cuando la alemana va a su cuarto a traerle un camisón dejándola sola.

Su bebé no se ha movido, observa su barriga, esperando que quien esta dentro de ella vuelva a dar señales de vida. Anna regresa después de unos cuantos minutos y lo hace con un camisón para que ella esté lo suficientemente cómoda.

Mientras Sara toma asiento junto a la barra de la cocina, Anna comienza a preparar bratkartoffeln y un poco de avena.

Cuando la comida esta lista, prácticamente obliga a Sara a comer.

La mujer se niega en varias ocasiones hasta que la alemana le dice que lo haga por el bebé. Sin ánimos para seguir negándose, ella acepta y come un poco de patatas. Con el pasar de los minutos siente que su bebé se vuelve a mover. La preocupación al no sentirlo después del ataque comienza a disminuir y ahora que la criatura la patea se siente un poco mejor.

Ahora bien, si no siguiera estando tan asustada probablemente hubiera disfrutado su comida.

Los miembros de la Kriegsmarine se quedan en las entradas. Mientras que Anna se niega a dejarla sola. Nota que su señora aún está inquieta y después de la avena, le da un vaso de leche tibia con miel a la joven.

Tiempo después un médico militar llega, probablemente después de haber revisado a Frank y toma sus signos vitales. La tranquiliza al decirle que a pesar de las emociones fuertes, no nota algo fuera de lo normal.

Ludwig llega cuando el médico está yéndose. Anna les da un poco de privacidad, saliendo junto con el hombre y cerrando la puerta tras de si.

El alemán se acerca a su esposa, tomado con sus manos el rostro de la joven y lo acariciando su mejilla con el pulgar.

—Mein liebe, ¿estas herida?—Pregunta en un susurro y ella, le tranquiliza negando con la cabeza.— Und das baby?

—Está bien, no te preocupes por nosotros.—Después de darle un beso, Sara le abraza.—Debes de darle una buena compensación a Frank, de no ser por el...—Murmura la joven.

—Lo se. Y por favor no lo digas.

Sara había tratado de aligerar el ambiente pero su intento no sirvió de nada. Para Ludwig, el solo pensamiento de que tanto su esposa como su hijo pudieran estar muertos no hace más que horrorizarle. La joven lo siente tenso, escucha que los latidos de su corazón están acelerados y es entonces cuando ella toma una de sus manos, deshaciendo parcialmente el abrazo y la coloca en su barriga. El huésped se mueve ligeramente y esto provoca una pequeña sonrisa en el aleman.

—Mein liebe... —Sara alza la mirada, chocando contra los ojos azules de su esposo.—De ahora en adelante haré lo que sea para protegerlos. Lo prometo.

* * *

Las palabras de Ludwig comienzan a cumplirse casi de inmediato. Aunque no de la forma en que Sara esperaría.

El alemán empieza cortando de tajo el contacto que está tiene con Anna y Pierre. Limita aún más la interacción de los soldados con su mujer e insta a Sara a que permanezca dentro del palacio el mayor tiempo posible. Un par de miembros de las SS prueban su comida antes de que ellos la ingieran, aún cuando es ella quien la prepara. Ludwig teme que hasta los ingredientes pudieran estar contaminados con algo tóxico en un afán por envenenarla.

Los paseos por el jardín y las salidas fuera de su hogar se han terminado.

Todo porque el alemán cree fervientemente qué hay alguien cercano a ellos que la quiere ver muerta.

La mayor parte del tiempo Beilschmidt está afuera. Trabajando e investigando en el Reichstag. En un principio Sara entiende que es algo necesario, e incluso algo digno de encomio, pero, cuando el alemán comienza a llegar tarde por las noches, ella empieza a sospechar que algo más ocurre.

La versión oficial de las SS es que la misma célula terrorista que realizó el ataque en el aniversario del desembarco fue quien perpetro el ataque en su contra. Y lo dicen aun cuando solo tienen el auto accidentado de uno de sus perseguidores. No hay sospechosos o testigos.

El conductor y el pasajero de coche habían huido de la escena.

Sara sentía que algo así no hubiera sido posible. De ningún modo habrían podido huir. Con lo mal que había terminado el carro después del accidente, habría sido un verdadero milagro el que hubieran sobrevivido.

La mujer desea saber que sucede con exactitud pero aún cuando le pregunta a Ludwig, este no confirma ni niega los hechos. Implícitamente le hace saber que al menos por su parte no podrá averiguar nada.

La situación no mejora con el paso de los días. Gilbert cancela su visita y su esposo pasa la mayor parte del tiempo en su despacho durante las vacaciones navideñas.

A medida que se acerca al sexto mes de embarazo, el cuerpo de la mujer comienza a resentirse y Sara pasa una navidad bastante amarga.

Con un marido ausente, la espalda echa trizas y con la certeza de que alguien quiere verla muerta.

* * *

Casi está en su séptimo mes de embarazo cuando vuelve a soñar.

Ese día Ludwig no había llegado a dormir. Después de haberle esperado despierta hasta la media noche, el cansancio la había vencido.

Sus ojos se cerraron y en el instante en que lo hicieron, la suavidad y el calor de su cama dio paso a aguas espesas y grises. La mujer abrió los ojos y vio que la luz en la superficie fue extinguiéndose poco a poco. Le recordó a la primera vez que viajó. Sigue descendiendo en las agua hasta que todo se oscureció por completo. Esto la hace la cerrar los ojos y cuando los abre, escucha la voz de Alfred llamándola con apremio.

—¡SARAH!

La aludida sintió el ambiente helado, con la lluvia empapándola de pies a cabeza. El sonido de las campanas provenientes de la iglesia y sobre el, a Alfred gritando su nombre. Está recostada sobre el pavimento mientras las gotas de agua caen furiosamente sobre ella.

De inmediato una mano voló hacia su abdomen. Su vientre ahora estaba plano, vacío.

— _Sarah! Are you okay_?

Alfred estaba en cuclillas frente a ella, visiblemente confundido.

Unas cuantas lágrimas se combinaron con la lluvia mientras ella se incorporaba con la ayuda del rubio.

—¿Estas bien? ¿Te volviste a golpear la cabeza?

La joven lo observa y trata de recordar que fue lo que sucedió la última vez que estuvo en ese lugar.

Habían ido a un lago, luego la lluvia comenzó y ellos corrían a un lugar para refugiarse. Las campanadas provenientes de la iglesia parecía que iban a dejarla sorda.

—No, estoy bien.

El estadounidense la ayuda a incorporarse y juntos vuelven a correr en dirección al hotel, esta vez por la acera. Pasan por la iglesia y algunos techos de casas y negocios les cubren de la lluvia.

Las lágrimas de Sara se confunden con la lluvia. El vacío dejado por su bebé es algo terrible. La mujer trata de convencerse de que su criatura está a salvo en su propio cuerpo, que en cuanto vuelva sentirá a su hijo o hija dando vueltas dentro de ella tratando de acomodarse, pero aún así...

Alfred gira repentinamente en una calle y eso saca de su ensoñación a la mujer. Por fin han llegado al hotel.

Jones abre la puerta para ella y la recepcionista se apresura a ofrecerles una toalla a cada uno.

El hombre sospecha que es más por no mojar el piso de madera que por el afán de mantenerlos secos.

—Creo que lo mejor será darnos una ducha caliente. ¿te parece si al terminar bajamos a comer algo? Tocaré a tu puerta en cuanto yo termine.

—Si...—La joven asiente sin convicción.— Me parece bien.

Alfred arquea una ceja pero no dice nada más.

Ambos se conducen a sus respectivas habitaciones. Sara logra recordar cual es la suya y se introduce en ella. Se desnuda de manera mecánica y se introduce en la ducha. El agua caliente sale casi de inmediato, llenado el cuarto de baño de vapor y mientras el líquido cae por su cuerpo, la joven trata de calmarse.

Se convence de que su bebé está a salvo. De que tarde o temprano ella volverá a su tiempo y hasta entonces, solo tiene que mantenerse serena en esta realidad.

Una vez que ha conseguido calentarse cierra la llave del agua y comienza a secarse con una toalla.

Observa su abdomen, se había acostumbrado tanto a ver su vientre abultado que el verlo plano y vacío la deprime.

Ve su reflejo desnudo en el espejo del baño. No están las estrías por un embarazo anterior, ni la cicatriz en la cara. En su lugar las cicatrices más notorias son un circulo irregular en el hombro, cortes verticales en ambas brazos, yendo de las muñecas y finalizando a algunos centímetros de sus codos.

Vuelve a centrarse en la línea gruesa que tiene en un costado.

¿Qué había dicho Alfred sobre ello? Qué siempre estaría en deuda con ella y con Matthew. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había hecho la Sara de este tiempo para que el estadounidense sintiera que tenia un favor que devolverle?

Son tantas preguntas y Sara desearía saber las respuestas.

Finalmente sale del baño y busca en su maleta algo que pueda ponerse. Termina eligiendo unos pantalones negros con una blusa larga del mismo color salpicada de lunares blancos y unos botines.

Enciende el televisor, esperando distraerse un poco mientras aguarda a que Alfred este listo.

Alcanza a ver los últimos cinco minutos del noticiero nacional, el cual parece relatar algo sobre un país asiático llamado Vietnam. La emisión termina antes de que Sara pueda entender lo que sucede e inmediatamente después comienza un programa sobre una familia.

Aquello le aburre y cambia de canal, solo para encontrarse con otro que acaba de comenzar, las palabras _"One Step Beyond"_ acaparan la pantalla y Sara deja ese canal.

Han pasado algunos minutos y la joven está tan concentrada en la trama del programa que casi ignora el toquido constante en la puerta.

Suspira al apagar el televisor, segura de que nunca sabrá que rayos estaba pasando en la vida de Mitchell Champion.

En cuanto abre la puerta el rubio le sonríe.

—Te ves realmente bien.— Dice Alfred al tiempo en que coloca un mechón de cabello rebelde detrás de su oreja.—El negro siempre ha sido tu color.

Sara sonríe negando con la cabeza. Una punzada de culpa la envuelve al recordar a Ludwig.

—Será mejor que nos apresuremos, no se tu, pero yo muero de hambre.

Alfred asiente y ambos se encaminan por el pasillo, descienden las escaleras y se dirigen al comedor.

Eligen un _Philly Cheesesteak_ y refresco para acompañar. No es el almuerzo más sano del mundo, pero el sándwich está delicioso y Sara no pone reparos en devorarlo.

El silencio mientras comen solo es amenizado por el sonido de la lluvia que sigue cayendo, la plática de otro par de comensales que están alejados de su mesa y el suave sonido de la música proveniente de un radio receptor que constantemente cambia de ritmo.

— _Yesterday_ —Comenzó a canturrear el hombre después de beber un sorbo de refresco.— _Love was such an easy game to play, Now I need a place to hide away, Oh, I believe in Yesterday_...

Sara observa por la ventana, recordando las nevadas en Berlín. En su realidad ya estaban finales de Enero mientras que en esta y si no recordaba mal, se encontraban a mediados de Noviembre.

—Hey Sara, ¿recuerdas cuando fuimos al concierto hace cuatro años?—Inquiere Alfred antes de tomar otro sorbo de Coca-Cola.

—¿Concierto?

—Si, el que ellos dieron en Los Ángeles. Estaba de permiso y alcancé a comprar un par de entradas. El Hollywood Bowl estaba a reventar.

La mujer sonríe con incomodidad y niega con la cabeza.

—No se no quienes son ellos. Lo siento.

El estadounidense la tranquiliza.

—Me refería a The Beatles. _Sorry honey_ , a veces olvido que aun tienes las memorias revueltas. Pero, créeme cuando te digo que te divertiste mucho, se que aun guardas tu boleto como recuerdo.

—Entonces si que debió de ser un día increíble.

—Así lo fue.—Sonrió el rubio mientras tomaba otro sorbo de refresco.

Sara toma algo de su propia bebida y observa el semblante de su acompañante. Aún cuando parece estar tranquilo nota que siempre está viendo a su alrededor, como si estuviera esperando que algo o alguien apareciera de repente.

Vio un gesto similar en el Alfred de su tiempo, cuando estaban en medio de la guerra que acabó costándole su existencia.

—Alfred—Habla la mujer llamando la atención del rubio.—Antes mencionaste que estás de permiso y que cuando fuimos a aquel concierto también lo estabas. ¿A dónde te desplegaron? ¿Fue por diferentes guerras o sigue siendo una sola?

Jones se queda mudo, frunce el ceño y suspira. Justo cuando lo hace, una nueva canción es reproducida por la radio con ritmo diferente a la anterior.

—" _I see trees of green, red roses too, I see them bloom, for me and you, And I think to myself, What a wonderful world"._

Alfred desvío su mirada hacia la ventana mientras que Sara sonrío distraída por la melodía, tratando de retener en su memoria cada palabra y sonido que alcanza a escuchar.

—" _I see skies of blue and clouds of white, The bright blessed days, the dark sacred nights,And I think to myself, What a wonderful world._

La mujer vuelve su atención al estadounidense, ve la amargura plasmada en la cara del hombre, preso de un ánimo decadente que contrasta mucho con el emitido por la canción.

El estadounidense frunce el ceño y la mexicana no puede evitar el recordar los estallidos de ira incontrolable que sufría el Alfred de su propia realidad. Comienza a temer que este también sea un rasgo característico del hombre que tiene enfrente.

—¿Alfred?—Inquiere la mujer con preocupación.— ¿Estas bien?

El rubio suspira, volteándose y sonriendo. Sara había visto sonrisas menos falsas que la esbozada por el.

— _Sure, Sarah. I'm good. I feel good._

Los dos se quedan en un silencio incómodo. La joven quiere hacer más preguntas, pero siente que no es el momento ideal.

La voz del cantante parece que esta a punto de concluir.

—" _I hear babies cry, I watch them grow, They'll learn much more, Than I'll ever know, And I think to myself, What a wonderful world, Yes, I think to myself, What a wonderful world"._

— _This has been dedicated by Gloria Fowls to all those who have been sent to the front._ — Declaró la profunda voz del locutor. — _We hope that you will return home soon and safe. And to those who have returned, that they remember that the world is still beautiful and wonderful._ _We continue with something else, this time by Chuck Berry with something called Johnny B Goode._

* * *

Cuando terminan de comer y al ver que la lluvia ha terminado, Alfred se levanta y se despide de ella, diciendo que irá a ver si el mecánico ha avanzando con todo el asunto del coche. La mujer se despide de él y Jones finalmente se va.

Sara sube a su habitación, va en dirección a su ventana y comienza a admirar el paisaje. El cielo que aún está un poco nublado va comenzado a oscurecerse.

Los tonos dorados en las nubes poco a poco dan paso a los naranjas y rojizos. La noche se cierne completamente contra ella mientras el viento comienza a mecer con fuerza los árboles, haciendo caer las hojas cobrizas que aún se aferraban a las ramas.

El aire también parece barrer las nubes del cielo y deja un hermoso cielo estrellado sobre ella. El bosque está silencioso pero eso no lo vuelve inquietante.

Al final Sara enciende la luz de su habitación al igual que el

el televisor, cierra las cortinas y con las voces de fondo empieza a revisar el contenido de su maleta.

Encuentra dinero, tanto mexicano como estadounidense, identificaciones, maquillaje, las entradas al parque de las cataratas del Niagara y un sinfín de envolturas de dulces.

No hay nada que le ofrezca algún tipo de información. La mujer colocó una de sus manos en su vientre y suspiró, recordándose por enésima vez que su criatura estaba a salvo en su propio cuerpo. Vuelve a sentarse en la cama y comienza a prestar atención a un nuevo episodio de One Step Beyond.

Cuatro horas y ocho capítulos han pasado cuando decide prepararse para dormir. Se quita y dobla la ropa que uso durante el día, se pone una bata que ha encontrado en su equipaje y finalmente empieza a lavarse los dientes. Justo cuando termina escucha toquidos suaves en su puerta. La joven apaga las luces de su cuarto antes de abrir.

Alfred está recargado contra el marco de la puerta. El olor a alcohol impregna el ambiente y el le sonríe.

— _Sarah! Sweetie, when I was in Vietnam I missed you so much._ —Murmura abriéndose paso por la habitación pese al desconcierto de la joven.— _When the bombs fell and the bullets whistled around us, I always thought about what you could be doing. You and my brother. I was wondering... They would be in their respective homes taking care of their own affairs? They would be okay? If I went astray again, would they come looking for me one more time?_

Alfred se sentó en el borde de la cama y Sara le imitó.

Entre el ambiente oscuro, con la luz emitida por la televisión como única iluminación, la mujer tardó en notar que los ojos del estadounidense estaban anegados en lágrimas.

Alfred observa su estómago y pone una mano en su clavícula. Justo en donde está esa cicatriz circular.

— _Honey_ , si vuelvo a perderme, no vayas a buscarme, ¿de acuerdo? Debes prometerlo.

—Alfred, no te entiendo.

—Por más que ellos insistan, quédate en tu hogar. Yo estaré bien, no deberás preocuparte por mi bienestar. No soportaría el saber que te han hecho daño. Ya una vez fue suficiente. No quiero volver a verte sufrir nunca más. Hice a Matthew prometerlo, prométemelo tú también.

La mujer se acerca a Alfred.

—¿Podrías explicarme que sucedió? ¿Por qué me dices todo esto?

El aludido está físicamente con ella, pero pareciera que su cabeza está presa en otro lugar.

—No podrías creer lo que vi. O quizás si, pero, son horrores que escapaban a mi imaginación, hasta ahora. Jamás entendí porque intervenimos. No comprendo el porqué tenemos que luchar en una tierra que no es nuestra y me confunde el pensar así.

Yo debería pelear por la libertad ¿no es así? Acudir en ayuda de todo aquel que la pide pero, me sentí mal desde el primer momento en que pise Vietnam. Ya no quiero seguir luchando, tan solo... tan solo quisiera estar en casa, ocuparme de mis asuntos y disfrutar de mis días antes de que a ese cerdo comunista se le ocurra lanzar una bomba nuclear y comience con una guerra que terminará con todo.

—Alfred...

—Honey, bombardeamos ciudades enteras, rociamos la jungla con agentes venenosos y quemamos pueblos indefensos hasta los cimientos con napalm. Por si no fuera poco vi a mis propios soldados violando a mujeres y hombres, cortando sus cabezas para tenerlas como trofeo e incluso algunos de ellos las usaron como juguete sexual. Cuando le informe de eso a mis superiores solo les dieron amonestaciones menores. He visto más cosas, pero no quiero hablar de ellas, no podría...

Finalmente el hombre comienza a llorar, Sara se sienta a un lado suyo y le abraza. La mujer lo deja desahogarse, le recuerda al Alfred de su propia realidad, antes de que la guerra entre ellos ocurriera. En el tiempo en que eran simples colonias reuniéndose en secreto bajo las sombra de los árboles.

—¿No hay algún modo de que puedas evitar volver al frente?

—No.—Responde el hombre entre sollozos.—Mis superiores dicen que mi ausencia puede bajar la moral entre la tropa. Como si el combate no nos estuviera diezmando ya.

—Podrías... podrías hablar con tu jefe, ¿que piensa el al respecto?

—¿Nixon? Bueno, al principio quiso seguir con la guerra, pero siento que el ya no está tan seguro de querer continuarla.

—¿Y tu pueblo?

—La mayoría desea que su gente vuelva a casa, ya no les importa quien pierda o gane, solo quieren ver a los suyos sanos y salvos.

—Entonces, creo que deberías de hablar con tu jefe, podrías hacer que te relegue a tareas administrativas. Seguirías en la guerra, pero al menos no estarías en el frente y podrías ayudar a que tu gente vuelva a su hogar.

Alfred la observa, se limpia las lágrimas y asiente.

—Tal vez pueda hacer eso.

La mujer colocó su mano el el hombro del joven.

—No te sientas mal Alfred, aún cuando tenemos la responsabilidad de representar a una enorme cantidad de personas, nosotros seguimos siendo humanos, con pensamientos y necesidades que pueden ser muy distintas a las de los demás. Puede que sea difícil y que probablemente te juzgaran por los actos de tu pueblo, pero lo único que importa es que tu estés en paz y con la conciencia tranquila. Eres Alfred Fitzgerald Jones también mi amigo, aunque a veces se te olvide.

El estadounidense se limpia las lágrimas y le sonríe.

—Tienes razón Sarah, casi siempre la tienes.

La aludida asiente y el se recuesta en su cama.

—Solo espero que tu embriaguez te permita recordar esta conversación.

—¿Bromeas? No bebí tanto, seré perfectamente consciente por la mañana.

La joven bufó.

—Tienes la misma tolerancia para el alcohol que Arthur, estoy casi segura de que mañana estarás pidiendo piedad por la resaca que te dará.

Sara ríe para si. Observa en dirección del estadounidense y descubre que se ha quedado dormido.

Ella lo acomoda como puede en la cama, le quita los zapatos y lo arropa con una frazada que ha sacado del closet.

Ella toma otras tres cobijas, coloca una sobre el suelo alfombrado, otra como si fuera una almohada y se cubre con la última. Probablemente la espalda le dolerá en la mañana pero no le importa. Sigue observando la programación de la televisión hasta que el sueño comienza a ganarle.

No supo en qué momento se quedó dormida. Lo que si comenzó a sentir fueron las fuertes sacudidas y los gritos desesperados de Ludwig.

Sara abrió los ojos de golpe y observó al hombre tomándole el pulso mientras sentía que su bebé la pateaba con locura.

—Sara, ¿estas bien?.— El alemán la obliga a sentarse y ella suelta un quejido.—¿Te duele algo? ¿El bebé está bien?

—Estoy bien.—Sara trata de acomodarse sobre la almohada, intentando disminuir la presión en su espalda pero no funciona.— ¿A ti que rayos te pasa?, ¿Por qué estas tan alterado?—Inquiere la mujer con molestia.

Ludwig se aleja un poco de ella, sintiéndose un poco herido.

—No despertabas. Abrí las cortinas, te moví y hablé pero no parecías responder. Noté que tu ritmo cardiaco estaba bajo y me asuste. Intente despertarte por más de media hora...

Sara suspira, coloca una mano en su vientre y la criatura parece relajarse.

—Estoy bien, no hay necesidad de que te preocupes. Ayer dormí hasta tarde. Con el bebé creciendo y por todo lo que está pasando, no lo sé, supongo que estoy demasiado cansada.

Ambos se sumen en un silencio bastante incómodo. Sara no puede evitar ocultar su molestia por la continua ausencia de su marido.

El alemán nota ese rechazo y nuevamente vuelve a alejarse. Camina hasta la puerta y desde ahí murmura.

—Lo siento, no era mi intención ser tan brusco.

Después de ello sale y cierra la puerta tras de si.

El bebé vuelve a patearla. La mujer sonríe brevemente, alegre por volver a sentirlo, pero el sentimiento no dura mucho.

La cabeza se le llena de preguntas. Sobre Centralia y la vida de la otra Sara en esa realidad.

* * *

Sabe que no debería, pero sigue tratando y tratando de pasar la mayor cantidad de tiempo usurpando el lugar de su yo alternativo.

Vuelve a soñar con más frecuencia y cuando logra traspasar su realidad, va a la biblioteca en busca de respuestas.

Descubre cosas interesantes sobre el mundo. Le pesa en el corazón que Prusia haya dejado de existir como país aunque tiene el consuelo de que Gilbert siga existiendo.

Quizá en esa realidad también le había ayudado a enlazar su vida con la de su hermano.

También le llama la atención la posición de poder que Alfred ganó tras el fin de la Segunda Guerra Mundial y el surgimiento de la URSS como un digno rival.

Es extraño, en esa realidad ambos son amos y señores del mundo cuando en la suya, uno murió y el otro aún sigue luchando por existir.

Por otro lado, cuando no está en la biblioteca, la joven disfruta de sus días al lado del estadounidense.

Las charlas sobre cosas banales, expediciones a las zonas cercanas a la ciudad e incluso los desayunos, almuerzos y cenas logran compensar el sentimiento de abandono y desasosiego que impera en ambos. La entrega del auto se retrasa, pero ambos están tan contentos en Centralia que no le toman importancia a ello.

El paso del tiempo es extraño.

Le ha costado casi un mes el vivir por seis días en Centralia. Y es en la mañana del 24 de noviembre que el señor Frank les entrega el auto recién arreglado.

Alfred esta increíblemente contento con los resultados. Alaba al mecánico por haber reparado el vehículo y el hombre solo atina a sonreír.

Sara presta atención al mecánico. Se ve más viejo e infinitamente más alegre, pero no tiene dudas de que el el mismo chofer que la salvó en su mundo.

Alfred se despide y agradece al mecánico. Se sube al carro y lo enciende. La mujer le extiende la mano al hombre.

— _Danke shön._ — Le sonríe mientras le da un fuerte apretón de manos.

Los ojos de hombre se abren un poco, presos de la sorpresa, pero súbitamente dan paso a la nostalgia.

Hacia tanto tiempo que no escuchaba su lengua materna.

— _Gern geschehen_.

* * *

Ya están en camino a Filadelfia cuando Sara cae dormida.

Al despertar en su realidad, la sensación de pesimismo y monotonía vuelve a invadirla.

Por la oscuridad, la mujer intuye que se ha despertado en plena madrugada y para su sorpresa, Ludwig está durmiendo a su lado.

Se pone de pie y va al cuarto de baño. Cierra la puerta tras de si y enciende la luz.

Después de orinar y mientras se lava las manos, Sara mira distraídamente a su alrededor, topando su mirada con el saco del uniforme de su esposo.

Lo toma y lo acerca a su nariz, sonriendo al oler su colonia.

Su trato hacia el había sido cortante desde que el la despertó tan bruscamente hacía casi un mes atrás. No fue por el hecho en si, sino por el cambio de comportamiento que Ludwig había tenido desde el día en que atentaron contra su vida.

Había dejado de ser atento, rara vez llegaba a dormir temprano y cuando no estaba trabajando, se la pasaba en su despacho, como si tratara de evitarla.

Aún así, Sara le echaba de menos. Abrazo la prenda con cariño y escucho un ligero ruido proveniente de ella. Extrañada, la mujer buscó en los bolsillos, tanto externos como internos y dio con algunos recibos de grandes almacenes que llegó a visitar, ya fuera en compañía de Ludwig o de Anna.

Dejó el saco sobre la cisterna del inodoro, tal y como lo encontró y volvió a recostarse.

No había visto compras o alguna diferencia en la habitación que compartía con su marido o en el despacho de este antes de que ella dejara de ir a el.

Al menos claro que lo que el hubiese comprado fuera para alguien más.

Comenzó a encajar las piezas en su mente, todas las acciones por parte de su esposo comenzaban a tener sentido si el estuviera pasando su tiempo con otra persona.

Ahogó sus sollozos contra la palma de su mano y lloró en silencio hasta que se volvió dormir.

Se sumerge en un descanso sin sueños, sin pertencer a uno u otro mundo y cuando vuelve a despertar, Sara lo hace en su habitación completamente sola. Se incorpora y echa un vistazo por la ventana. La sorpresa la invade al observar que está atardeciendo y eso le hace saber un par de cosas: Que ha dormido por casi 14 horas y que su marido no ha vuelto en todo ese tiempo.

Siente la boca seca y escucha el gruñir de sus intestinos por la falta de alimentos. El bebé debe de estar hambriento.

Piensa en vestirse apropiadamente e ir a la cocina a prepararse algo pero nota que todo está extrañamente silencioso. Echa un vistazo por su ventana y los miembros de las SS que suelen patrullar ese perímetro ya no están.

La joven le quita importancia al asunto, al fin y al cabo, puede que solo se trate de un cambio de guardia y que en cualquier momento aquellos hombre vuelvan a estar vigilándola.

Abre de su cuarto y echa una mirada por el pasillo.

Escucha pasos y al final de este, ve a Ludwig venir. Ella deja la puerta abierta y se sienta en la cama.

El alemán entra en la habitación y enciende las luces, topándose con la mirada de su mujer y está de inmediato la desvía. Recordando los recibos, segura de la verdad que su mente le ha dado.

—¿Qué ocurre?

La ira sustituye a la razón y Sara deja de pensar con claridad, los reclamos y palabras comienzan a brotar y todos ellos se quedan reprimidos en su garganta. Esperando el momento en que ella finalmente abra boca y finalmente estalle.

Pero no lo hace. En su lugar, solo se atreve a preguntar.

—¿Quieres seguir con esto?

Ludwig arquea una ceja.

—No estoy comprendiéndote.

—Es más que obvio que nuestro matrimonio ya no está funcionando, ademas, se que últimamente soy la causa de muchos problemas... y también se que estás saliendo con otra persona...

El hombre frunce el ceño, las últimas palabras pronunciadas por Sara fueron vacilantes. Ludwig se queda parado frente a ella tratando de guardar la compostura.

—Has cambiado en estas semanas, ya no me tratas como antes, ni siquiera llegas a dormir y cuando no duermo me paso las noches contemplando el dosel, preguntándome en donde estás.

— _Meine liebe_ , se que estas últimas semanas las cosas no han estado bien, pero créeme que nada de lo que piensas es verdad. Aunque se que crees que es porque ves las cosas desde tu perspectiva.

—Podría verlas desde la tuya si tan solo tuvieras confianza en mi y me dijeras que demonios está sucediendo...

—No lo entiendes Sara.—Ludwig niega con la cabeza lleno de frustración.—No me estoy envolviendo con nadie más, se que nuestro matrimonio no es convencional pero no lo deshonraría de esa manera.—El hombre se arrodilla hasta estar a su altura y coloca sus labios junto a su oreja.—Hay gente que no está contenta con nosotros.—Musita a su oído.— Personas molestas por nuestro matrimonio y por el hecho de que vamos a tener un hijo, ellos quieren matarte Sara, usaran cualquier cosa para tratar de apartarte de mi lado.

—Eso yo ya lo sé... es algo que me ha quedado claro desde el primer instante y nunca he comprendido porque decidiste casarte conmigo.—Las lágrimas anegan sus ojos y se deslizan con suavidad por sus mejillas.— ¿Qué sentido tiene estar con alguien a quien toda tu gente considera inferior?

El hombre la abraza.

—No niego que haya gente que está envenenada hasta los huesos con esas ideas de superioridad, pero la gran mayoría no compaginan con ellas, Dönitz aceptó que te casaras conmigo porque quería comenzar a cambiar las cosas, pero también porque le dejé claro que no lo haría a menos que fueras tu.

Sara le observa.

—Tu salvaste mi vida, cuando Gilbert se negó a dejarme morir nadie más se molestó en ayudarlo a excepción de ti. No me conocías en aquel entonces e hiciste eso por el cariño que le tenías a mi hermano, pero Gil insistió tanto en que te escogiera a ti y después de lo que había pasado... Lamento si te he traído más pesares que alegrías, pero quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento. Aún cuando se que es egoísta, estoy feliz por tenerte.

La mujer sonríe con tristeza.

—Yo también apreció el tenerte en mi vida.—Murmura acariciando la mejilla de su marido—Tan solo quisiera que pudiéramos irnos a un lugar, en donde nadie nos conozca. Lejos de todo esto, un lugar seguro en donde tener la certeza de que nada malo le pasará a nuestro bebé. Pero se que jamás pasará, nosotros no tenemos esperanza. No podemos hacerle frente a ello, por más que lo intentemos, yo... yo quiero rendirme...

—Sara, por favor no digas eso.

—Estas actuando diferente y no se porque lo haces. Hay días en que ni siquiera llegas a casa, paso noches sin dormir en las que me quedo contemplando el dosel, preguntándome en donde estás.—La mujer suelta un sollozo.— Estoy muy cansada Ludwig, no puedo seguir luchando, no puedo volver a mi antigua vida pero no se si quiero continuar con esta. Y no es justo, para ninguno de los dos.—Las lágrimas de deslizan sin parar por el rostro de la joven.—Yo te amo, pero todo este secretismo y desconfianza solo hacen que perdamos el control y al final terminaremos haciéndonos daño.

—Sara, por favor escúchame.—

Ludwig suelta la frase en medio de un quejido. El llanto le nubla los ojos.

—Te juro que no volveré a comportarme de esta manera. Confía en mi. ¿Como si quiera podría pensar en estar con alguien más cuando lo cierto es que ya no imagino la vida sin ti?—El alemán inhala y exhala, intentando calmarse.—Te juro que todo lo que he hecho es en aras de protegerlos a ambos y si he guardado silencio al respecto es por tu propio bien, pero meine liebe, no creo que podamos volver a lo que antes éramos. Esta es la vida que nos tocó, pero podemos sobrellevar las cosas, juntos. Solo hay que seguir luchando un poco más.

—¿Aún hay esperanza para nosotros?

Sara le observa. A Ludwig se le encoge el corazón al verla tan triste y rota. El deja caer las lágrimas que ha contenido por todo ese tiempo.

—Si, aún la hay.

La mujer niega con la cabeza. Desea creerle con todas su fuerzas pero no logra convencerse. Se pone de pie y sale de la habitación. Caminando tan rápido como le es posible.

Ludwig entiende que cuando Sara sale de la habitación, es porque necesita un momento a solas y él en otras circunstancias está dispuesto a cumplir con su petición.

Pero no en estas.

Sigue a su mujer en silencio. Camina por los pasillos del castillo hasta dar con el saloncito en donde durmió una noche hacia varios meses atrás.

Pero la habitación ha cambiado mucho.

Había acordado con el alemán no comprar nada en lo relativo al bebé hasta que lo tuvieran en brazos, pero al parecer él había hecho caso omiso a su petición.

Observa la cuna, los juguetes, la ropa perfectamente doblada y acomodada sobre un diván. Presta atención a los detalles, sonríendo con ternura.

El entra tras de ella.

—No te lo dije porque esto no fue lo que acordamos y no quería que te sintieras abrumada.

—Todas esas noches...

—A veces iba a a los almacenes después del trabajo, pero también iba a otros sitios...

—¿A cuales sitios?

Ludwig está a punto de responder cuando un estallido resuena en el palacio. Los gritos del personal comienzan a escucharse segundos después solo para ser sofocados por el sonido de los disparos.

En automático Ludwig toma a su mujer de la mano y corren tan veloz como pueden en dirección a los jardines, en un intento por escapar de allí. Cuando escuchan pasos en su dirección se esconden en un pasillo adyacente y el aleman distingue a un miembro de la SS vestido de civil.

Ve que una mujer del servicio se topa en el camino del hombre y este, sin vacilar, le dispara en la cabeza.

Beilschmidt ve a su mujer, le indica que permanezca en silencio y está asiente. Con pistola en mano, ambos se dirigen a los jardines.

Para su fortuna, la noche oscura les ofrece protección y después de moverse con sigilo, logran llegar a una avenida transitada.

Se pierden entre los curiosos que empiezan a abandonar la escena al escuchar los disparos.

Ludwig se quita el saco de su uniforme y Sara le ofrece la bata que cubre su camisón.

Siguen andando por las calles hasta que logran tomar un taxi.

—Guten abend.—Saluda el conductor —¿A donde los llevo?

—A la estación de trenes.

El taxista les observa por el espejo retrovisor, arqueando un ceja al verlos en vestimentas tan estrafalarias y asiente.

Sara y Ludwig se toman de la mano. No intercambian palabras hasta que llegan a su destino. Una vez ahí el aleman observa su cartera, tiene dinero suficiente como para un pasaje de tren y hospedaje en un hotel por pocos días.

—¿A donde vamos?—Pregunta su mujer.

—Es obvio que con Gilbert no podremos ir, estarán vigilando las estaciones de trenes de todo Prusia, el estará buscándonos.

—¿El?

—Himmler.

—Mierda. Entonces, ¿hacia dónde?

—Pensaba en ir al este, podríamos desaparecer ahí, Himmler no nos encontraría.

—Pero puede que Ivan y sus hermanas lo hagan.—Sara intenta pensar y un rostro se le viene a la memoria.— Pero se de alguien que podría ayudarnos.

—¿Quien?

—Compra un par de boletos con destino a Nápoles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El título del capítulo corresponde al tema homónimo compuesto por Koji Kondo.


	8. End of small sanctuary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hetalia no me pertenece.

_Breath of the wild._

No hubo un tren que los llevara directamente a Nápoles.

Tomaron uno que los condujo a Múnich. Allí compraron ropa apropiada para ambos, unos cuantos comestibles y volvieron a abordar otro tren que les dejó en Florencia.

Habían llegado pasadas las seis de la tarde a esa localidad y a pesar de que ambos se sentían completamente exhaustos, decidieron no detenerse. El dinero en la billetera de Ludwig comenzó a escasear y en lugar de otro tren, solo le alcanzó para comprar un pasaje de autobús que llegaría a media noche a Nápoles. 

Con cuidado abordaron el transporte y trataron de acomodarse en los asientos. La mujer cerró los ojos en cuanto el camion comenzó su trayecto. No se habían alimentado correctamente pero a pesar del hambre, su cansancio pudo más y se quedo dormida.

Ludwig continuo despierto, a la expectativa de que las cosas pudieran cambiar y que los hombres de Himmler pudieran estarlos siguiendo. Observaba a las personas a su alrededor. Una pareja de novios. Algunos ancianos y hombres. Mujeres con niños que desbordaban cansancio a cada suspiro que lanzaban. La gente estaba ensimismada en sus asuntos, tal y como el lo estaba con los suyos. 

Y ahora que Ludwig lo pensaba con detenimiento, sentía que era poco probable que sus enemigos supieran de su actual paradero. 

Ya le habían dicho que era probable recibir otro ataque en los meses próximos. El creía que sucedería en otro evento público, un lugar en donde tanto el, el Führer y su mujer estuvieran. La aprobación de un gran sector de la población y de algunas esferas políticas le auguraban una reelección a Dönitz en los próximos comiciosy la pérdida del partido nazi de más escaños en el Reichstag. El hecho de que el hombre planeara reformar por completo las leyes de Nuremberg no tenía contentos ni a Himmler ni a sus hombres. 

El líder de las SS tampoco podía permitirse que una de las figuras más importantes en su círculo político tuviera descendencia con alguien de raza inferior, eso sentaría un precedente y empujaría a que más gente estuviera abierta a un cambio. 

Y cuanto más se acercaba el alumbramiento, Himmler estaba cada vez más desesperado por quitarse a Sara y a aquella aberración del camino.

Desde el atentado en el coche, Gilbert, Stauffenberg y los demás estuvieron preparándolo para lo peor, pero Ludwig no imaginaba que tuviera que salir huyendo de su hogar con su esposa a unas cuantas semanas del nacimiento de su bebé.

De manera repentina, la joven solto un quejido y frunció el ceño. Abrió los ojos con pesar y trató de acomodarse mejor en el asiento. La tela blanca con flores rosas se ciñó a su vientre, Ludwig la observo. Ambos podían ver los golpes y patadas provenientes de su interior. 

—No se porque está tan inquieto.—Murmuro la joven.— Aunque me alegra que esté moviéndose, ha sido un día duro y comenzaba a pensar que todo este ajetreo estuviera afectándolo. 

Sara suspira, coloca una de sus manos sobre su barriga. La acaricia con cuidado, cómo si fuese una esfera de cristal a punto de romperse. 

—Si algo le pasará yo...

—Shhh, ni siquiera lo menciones.—El hombre le tomó la mano.—Cuando lleguemos allá descansarás y ambos estarán bien, lo prometo. 

Sara sonrió ligeramente. El atardecer lograba filtrarse por las ramas de los árboles que estaban apostados a ambos lados de la carretera. La mujer podía ver las tonalidades naranjas iluminando la cara de su esposo. El hombre acarició su barriga, dejando su mano quieta, a la expectativa de los próximos movimientos del bebé. Cuando una patada lo sorprendió este alzó su mirada y se topó con la de su esposa. Ludwig sonreía como si nada malo pasara en el mundo y aquello le pareció entrañable.

Sabia que las muestras de amor en espacios públicos no eran apropiadas, pero a ella dejó de importarle. Con la certeza de que la espada de Damocles estaba a punto de caer sobre ellos, la mujer dejó de pensar en los demás y comenzó a preocuparse por su propio bienestar. 

Acaricio la mejilla de su esposo y deposito un beso sobre sus labios. A ese gesto le siguieron besos ligeros y castos hasta que finalmente se detuvieron y juntaron sus frentes. 

Cerraron los ojos y se aislaron del mundo.

* * *

Caminar por la calles pasada la media noche le daba un aire al ambiente por demás espeluznante. El aullido de los perros a la lejanía, el ulular del viento que hacía rechinar los columpios oxidados de un parque y agitaba las ramas de los árboles, no ayudaban a que las cosas se tranquilizaran. El alemán afirmó el agarre sobre la mano de su esposa y continuaron caminando. Ambos se encontraban a pocas calles de llegar a la residencia privada de Lovino. 

Cuando llegaron a la pequeña casa y tocaron el timbre, Ludwig no había esperado que el italiano les abriera la puerta tan pronto, que los hiciera pasar de inmediato, o que se viera impresionado al ver a Sara en un estado tan avanzado de gestación.

Tampoco imagino que Lovino se mostraría tan hospitalario con ambos. 

Era extraño estar sentado, comiendo frente al hombre y que este no tuviera su habitual mirada llena de odio sobre el.

En su lugar, el hombre siguió observando a su esposa, quien minutos atrás y mientras comía un poco de _minestrone_ , le había suplicado por su ayuda, explicándole lo que había pasado en el palacio y el como ambos se habían visto obligados a huir e ir a su hogar en medio de la noche.

—Ahora sabes cuan desesperados estamos. Lovino, por favor ayúdanos. Eres mi única esperanza. 

El italiano no se veía dubitativo. A pesar de su obvia aversión por el aleman y de que era un problema que podría acarrearle graves consecuencias, aceptó ayudarles. Observó con compasión la expresión de alivio en la cara de su amiga, admirando su resiliencia frente a la situación y no era para menos. 

Ludwig apenas y resentía el cansancio extremo al que habían sido expuestos. El ya estaba acostumbrado a la carencia y al sufrimiento al igual que su mujer. Solo que a esta, el bebé parecía drenarle la energía por completo y con el pasar de las horas, comenzaba a verse cada vez más decaída.

Romano se aclara la garganta y sonríe. 

—Pero no me has dicho lo más importante ¿De cuantos meses estás? 

* * *

La casa de Lovino en la playa era hermosa.

No tenía nada que ver con el fastuoso palacio en el que habían vivido desde que ambos se casaron, ni con el apartamento que el ocupo en Berlín desde antes que la guerra comenzara hasta el día de su boda. 

La casa era de un piso, dos recamaras y un baño pequeño. También estaba provista de una cocina con una ventana que daba a la calle y sala de estar amuebladas con lo básico. También había un teléfono y un televisor.No poseía jardín, pero si unos ventanales en la fachada trasera con una impresionante vista al Mar Jónico. Aquello habría sido el sitio perfecto para unas vacaciones paradisiacas de no ser por las circunstancias en las que se encontraban. 

—Los reportes de su desaparición no tardarán en llegar.—Habló Romano desde la puerta.—Les sugiero que limiten sus salidas al exterior y de ser posible oculten su identidad. Les dejaré el coche para que puedan traer la mayor parte de lo que necesiten en pocos viajes, así no se expondrán más de la cuenta.

Ambos asienten y Sara abraza al italiano.

—Trataré de enviarte a un médico de confianza cuando se acerque el momento. Llamaré si algo más ocurre. Estaremos en contacto. 

—Gracias Lovino, por todo. 

El hombre le sonríe, la sueltay da una última mirada.

—Confió en que el dinero que les di será suficiente para una estancia prolongada, aún así, sean modestos con el. Les enviaré más en cuanto pueda. 

Al decir aquello el italiano se marcha y Sara finalmente se sienta en el sofá. 

Los pies le duelen, su piel ruega por una ducha y vuelve a tener hambre.Pero está tan cansada que lo único que hace es recargar su espalda contra el respaldo del sofá. 

Cierra los ojos mientras el bebé vuelve a moverse. Esta por quedarse dormida cuando escucha la voz del alemán. 

—Iré a las tiendas que Romano me mostró.—Hablo Ludwig.— Nos conseguiré algo de ropa y comida.

Sara abre los ojos y le observa. Los recuerdos de lo que sucedió en el palacio aún están presentes. Ella recuerda la cuna, la ropa, todo lo que el había comprado para su futuro bebé.

_ “También fui a otros lugares”. _

—Aún tenemos que hablar... antes de la explosion, cuando estábamos en el salón dijiste que habías ido a otros lugares... ¿cuáles eran? 

El no puede evitar lanzar un largo suspiro. 

— _ Meine liebe _ _..._ no ahora, no tengo energía para esto.

La mujer se levanta del sofá con dificultad y avanza hacia el. Le abraza y el no hace más que colocar su barbilla sobre la cabeza de ella.

—Dime que es lo que sucede, sabes que puedes confiar en mi. 

— Sara, no... 

—No me apartes Ludwig. Dime qué ocurre y quizá así podré ayudarte, quiero entender qué pasó.

El aleman lo piensa pero al final decide no preocupar más a su mujer.

—Te prometo que lo sabrás, pero por ahora, solo abrázame, tal y como lo hiciste esa noche en Caláis.

Se abrazan por un rato, hasta que la adolorida espalda y los pies hinchados de Sara protestan. La joven pide a su marido recostarse en la cama.El al verla adolorida la carga como si fuese una novia. Ella sonríe pero lo hace completamente exhausta

La recuesta en la cama y el hace lo propio. Ella coloca su cabeza en su pecho y se abrazan. 

El silencio reina y Sara se siente invadida por el cansancio y unas irresistibles ganas de dormir pero, entre la preocupación y el bebé que no deja de patearla se le hace imposible cerrar los ojos. Ludwig lo nota y comienza a acariciar su vientre al tiempo en que comienza a cantar de manera suave y tranquila. 

_ Schlafe ein sacht, _

_ Bald kommt die nacht, _

_ Vater hält wacht, _

_ Bis der tag wieder lacht. _

_ Ich halt’ dich fest, _

_ Baue dir ein Nest, _

_Halt’ meine liebe fest,_

_Bis zum Morgen._

Sara sonríe antes de quedarse dormida .

* * *

Entre las cosas que trajo del pueblo, Ludwig consiguió unas tijeras de peluquero y una tintura para el cabello. Luego de utilizarlas , la pareja se observó en un espejo, Sara con el cabello negro hasta los hombros y su esposo con una melena azabache que no hacía más que acentuar su cansancio. 

—No sería irónico que nuestro bebé naciera con el cabello rubio.—Murmuró Sara mientras se acomodaba el flequillo. 

Ludwig sonrió.

—Me encantaría que se pareciera a ti.—Respondió el hombre antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

Sara pensó en un montón de razones por las cual aquello no era buena idea, pero al final se quedó callada, se centró en disfrutar del momento.

Antes de parecerse a alguno de los dos, el bebé debía de nacer y con todo el mundo en contra, Sara dudaba aún más de que pudiera lograrlo.

* * *

Su esposa cumplió ocho meses de embarazo en un ambiente más tranquilo. La situación estaba en clama y tal como lo prometió, el italiano le había mandado a un médico confiable. Este la había revisado y le hizo saber que la gestación avanzaba sin problemas y que tanto ella como el producto se encontraban en perfecta salud. También comenzó a prepararla para las señales de inicio del trabajo de parto e instruyó a ambos en caso de que el no pudiera llegar a tiempo para el alumbramiento.

—No se preocupe señora, lo común es que el parto dure entre 8 y 18 horas. Estaré aquí para cuando de a luz. Solo les enseño lo que deben de hacer por mera precaución. Torre de Melissa es un pueblo algo asilado y según supe no hay matronas por aquí. 

Sara y Ludwig agradecieron su asistencia y el médico se marchó, dejándoles saber que esperaría su llamada. 

Tres días después, surgió una discusión.

—La necesitaremos y con el dinero que Romano nos prestó podemos comprarla.

—No.—Sara se puso de pie, negando con la cabeza y cruzándose de brazos.—No quiero que la compres y esta vez te pediré que ni siquiera lo hagas a escondidas.

—¿Por qué? Aun piensas que nuestro bebé puede morir? 

La joven se estremeció al escucharlo, desde luego que lo pensaba, lo había estado pensando desde que supo que estaba embarazada y aún cuando había tenido un periodo de calma, esas ideas jamás se fueron del todo. Y ahora que estaban siendo perseguidos, no hicieron más que acentuarse.

Vio a su marido. El cabello negro le hacía ver más cansado, remarcaba las ojeras y la palidez de su piel. 

—No, no es eso.—Mintió.— Podríamos vernos obligados a huir y dejaremos todo atrás... quizá necesitemos ese dinero para irnos a otro pueblo. ¿Que caso tendría el comprarla? 

Ludwig parece sopesar la opinión de su esposa, mientras que está de acerca a el.

—Esperemos, las cosas quizá mejoren y podríamos volver a Berlín o ir con Gilbert y entonces podrás comprar todo lo que el bebé necesite. ¿De acuerdo? 

El aleman asiente. 

—Y si aún estamos aquí para cuando nazca, podrás comprarle una en el pueblo.

Beilschmidt al final termina cediendo y ambos se abrazan. 

* * *

Un par de semanas después Ludwig logró establecer contacto con Gilbert mediante Romano. El prusiano se había alegrado enormemente por saber de él. Las explosiones en el palacio habían dejado a cadaveresdesmembrados e irreconocibles. Y al no saber de su hermano o su cuñada, Prusia temió lo peor. 

Mediante una carta le hizo saber que nuevamente, el ataque lo habían adjudicado a la misma supuesta célula terrorista detrás de los anteriores atentados y que Himmler mismo había dado un discurso en el que aseguraba  “buscar justicia por las víctimas y proteger encarecidamente al pueblo aleman de la barbarie eslava”. 

También había querido “proteger” al führer, pero para el disgusto del líder de las SS, Dönitz había elegido a sus hombres de confianza dentro de la Kriegsmarine y no a las SS para cuidarle las espaldas. 

También le dijo que las cosas comenzaban a ponerse tensas en el Reichstag y que solo era cuestión de para que lo que temieron por meses estuviera a punto de estallar. 

“ _ Confío en que nuestros hombres sabrán actuar a la altura de las circunstancias. No te preocupes por nosotros, tu asombroso hermano se encargará de todo.  _

_ Pass auf deine Frau und dein zukünftiges baby auf”.  _

Ludwig suspiro mientras doblaba la carta y la introducía en su sobre. 

Deseo que aquellos hombres estuvieran preparados. Dönitz, Stauffenberg, Tresckow, Canaris, Witzleben.

Ludwig anhelo que estuvieran listos para soportar el golpe que Himmler pudiera dar y los librara de una vez por todas de tanta opresión. 

Finalmente apagó la luz, observó el reflejo de la luna sobre las aguas del Mar Jónico y suspiró. Había hecho calor por la tarde pero la brisa marina les había dado algo de frescura. Cerró las cortinas y camino con cuidado hacia su cama para después recostarse. Sara se removió incómoda entre sueños, en cuanto sintió a su esposo recostándose a sus espaldas de inmediato cambio de posición, colocando su cabeza contra el pecho del aleman y metiendo una de sus piernas entre las suyas. 

Aunque se sintiera incómodo, al hombre le hacía feliz el verla en un estado más confortable. Le acaricio el cabello con su mano libre y volvió a suspirar. 

No podría decir con seguridad cuando se había enamorado de ella. 

No se habían visto antes de la boda y cuando el día llegó, pensó en en entregarla a su hermano. 

A fin de cuentas todo lo que el tocaba moria y aunque no la conociera, no quería cargar con un fracaso más por culpa de su inutilidad. 

Luego había ocurrido su boda y el verla a ella dispuesta a cooperar, aún cuando fuera para no sufrir represalias le sorprendió. No imaginaba que pudiera ser así, no cuando Gilbert le había dicho que aunque amable, ella era proclive a desobedecer. 

Rememoró primera noche juntos, una que pudo ser horrible dadas las circunstancias y el recuerdo mismo de lo que había sucedido con Feliciano pero que ella, con tacto y serenidad volvió soportable para ambos. 

Las charlas, los regalos. La ausencia de ella propiciada por ese encuentro sexual tan extraño que poco recuerda y que le costó mucho enmendar. 

Y después llegó el día del atentado. Se había dado cuenta de que ella le gustaba, una palabra rara después de todo lo que habían hecho pero que era adecuada para lo que comenzaba a sentir. Jamás le pasó por la mente que ella volviera por el y lo llevará a un lugar seguro. Y ahora que hacía cuentas, su esposa ya estaba embarazada cuando todo eso pasó. 

Una punzada de culpa le atraviesa al pensar en que Sara pudiera haber perdido a su criatura por salvarlo. 

Ese día ella le había dicho que confiaba en el y entendía que Feliciano fue alguien importante en su vida. Quizá comprendiendo las implicaciones de sus palabras o no.

Después de ese día, el estuvo seguro de que la quería, pero se enamoró por completo después de esa noche en Caláis. 

Esas semanas habían sido las más felices desde hacía tanto tiempo. La ligereza del ambiente, las muestras de afecto por parte de ella y el saber que tendrían un bebé. Todo era maravilloso, como si la vida por fin estuviera dejando de causarle dolor.

Pero entonces sobrevino el segundo atentado y finalmente la explosión en palacio que lo trajo aquí. 

Himmler volvía a ser una amenaza. Ya le había quitado a Feliciano y esta vez venia a por Sara y el bebé. 

Afianzó el agarre sobre su esposa. No dejaría que nadie le arrebataría lo que amaba. No pudo protegerlo a el, pero haría lo que fuera por su esposa. Ya no imaginaba una vida en al cual ella no fuera partícipe. 

Sintió el cansancio, los ojos pesados. El sueño acumulado de numerosas noches sin descanso. Estaba a punto de dormirse cuando la voz de Feliciano invadió su cabeza. Reprochándole.

_ — ¿Dejarías que volviera a suceder lo qué pasó con tal de quedarte con ella?  _

El aleman se sobresaltó. Hacia tanto que no tenía es clase de pensamientos intrusivos que la sola idea le heló la sangre. 

El sabe que de no ser por aquella noche, no estaría enamorado de ella. No se hubiesen casado o hubieran concebido a su bebé. 

Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, tratando de dejar de lado esas ideas obsesivas pero no lo logró.

Si tuviera la oportunidad, ¿Cambiaría la existencia de su bebé y a su esposa por tener a Feliciano de vuelta? 

¿Ella haría lo mismo si pudiera? ¿Lo sacrificaría todo por volver a estar con Alfred? 

Volvió a observarla, la joven fruncía el ceño, sudaba profusamente. 

Sara estaba sumida en sus propias pesadillas. 

* * *

A finales de marzo, mientras desayunan en silencio, Ludwig se aclara la garganta y habla. 

—Encontré un refugio.

Sara termina de untar mantequilla en su pan y le observa. 

—Te escucho.

—Hay una cueva a unos cinco minutos de aquí. Esta casi oculta a la vista y tendrías que acercarte mucho para saber que puedes introducirte en ella. Mañana iremos a verla.

Un escalofrío le recorre el cuerpo. 

—¿Crees que nos encontrarán?

—No lo sé, pero si llega a pasar algo mientras yo voy al pueblo irás allá y te esconderás. Podemos pedirle armas y municiones a Lovino. Ocultaré algunas en la cueva y el resto estará con nosotros. 

Sara asiente.

—Espero que no lleguemos a ocuparla. Lo que menos quiero es que te canses.

La joven niega con la cabeza.

—No te inquietes, me parece perfecto tener opciones. ¿Mientras tanto, podrías pasarme la mermelada por favor? 

* * *

El flashback ocurre a los tres días. Cuatro semanas después de que la voz del italiano se colara en su cabeza. 

Ludwig conducía de vuelta a casa. Los víveres para el resto del mes estaban en la cajuela del carro. Sara le había pedido canela y vainilla para hacer arroz con leche. El le llevaba flores. Las cosas estaban en su mayor parte tranquilas. 

Y quizá fue eso lo que detonó el recuerdo. 

Esa misma atmósfera, silenciosa y lenta fue la que rodeó los días previos a aquella fiesta. Sentía el calor en el ambiente. El cielo trazado de rojo y anaranjado con una puesta de sol que se sentía eterna. 

Rememoró la fiesta, la angustia, el sufrimiento. Las memorias le estremecen, lo golpean sin piedad y el solo atina a aferrar sus manos al volante. Le parece escuchar de nuevo las risas burlonas, los jadeos y gemidos de placer contrastados con los gritos de dolor provenientes de alguien más. 

Decide detenerse y estacionarse a un lado del camino. Apaga el coche y aferra con más fuerza su agarre sobre el volante. Cierra los ojos y comienza a respirar profundo, intentando en vano calmarse. Las imágenes siguen llegando a su memoria. Y es entonces cuando su mente le juega una mala pasada, y el rostro de Feliciano pasa a ser el de su esposa. Vislumbra a esos hombres sobre ella, haciéndole lo mismo que al italiano. Parece escucharla gritar, pidiendo piedad. 

Y luego se ve a si mismo, como en aquella vez.

Sale corriendo del coche en dirección a la playa. Corre por la arena, hasta que un calambre le hace caer, siente un fuerte escozor en la rodilla y en el antebrazo. 

El dolor físico es el que lo trae de vuelta a larealidad. 

Las lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas mientras trata de calmarse. El sonido de las gaviotas cantando a lo lejos y el choque continuo de las olas contra la costa ayudan a tranquilizarlo. Se concentra en esos sonidos hasta que sus manos dejan de temblar y puede respirar normalmente. 

Después de unos segundos que parecen eternos se pone de pie. Echa un vistazo a su alrededor y se consuela al saber que al menos no hubo nadie que viera su quiebre mental. 

Hacia tanto que no tenía un episodio como ese, creyó que eso ataques habían desaparecido un par de años atrás pero no, ahí estaban, esperando el momento ideal para atormentarlo. 

Ya es de noche cuando vuelve a casa pero no desciende del auto. Se queda allí, tratando de recomponerse. Sabe que si Sara le llega a ver así se preocupara y es lo ultimo que desea.

Pero su mujer ya lo ha visto llegar desde la ventana de la cocina. Ve que abre la puerta y extrañada le espera allí. 

No le dice nada en cuanto lo ve. Aún tiene los ojos rojizos por el llanto y ella le conduce a la cocina. Lo sienta en una de las sillas del comedor mientras que va por alcohol y algo de tela para curarle sus heridas. 

Cuando concluye ella también toma asiento. 

—¿Que ocurre?—Cuestiona con preocupación.—¿Te enteraste de algo malo? ¿Nos encontraron? 

El niega con la cabeza y suspira. 

—No, no fue nada de eso. 

—Entonces, ¿Que pasó? 

El la observa. Los recuerdos vuelven, la voz de Feliciano reprocha de nuevo.

¿Dejarías que volviera a suceder tan solo para quedarte con ella? 

—¿Alguna vez te has arrepentido por haberme salvado?—Pregunta repentinamente. 

Sara arquea una ceja.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? 

—Soy la causa de varias de tus desgracias. Mi existencia condenó al hombre que amabas, provocó que te casaras conmigo tan solo para evitar que tu familia fuera asesinada .  Te forzó a tener sexo con un completo extraño y a embarazarte de el con tal de que no te mataran y aún así, aun cuando has hecho todo lo que se te ha pedido prácticamente estás condenada a muerte. 

Sara negó con la cabeza. Alza la mirada y se ve ensimismada en sus pensamientos. 

—Tu no tienes la culpa. Yo no tengo la culpa. Las circunstancias que nos reunieron, las consecuencias que acarreamos son producto de las decisiones de alguien más. No las tuyas. 

—Pero...

—Eres Alemania, si, pero también eres Ludwig Beilschmidt. Mi esposo, quien aún en los momentos más duros no me ha abandonado. En quien confío aunque a veces me haga enfadar. El hombre que nos ha protegido a ambos y al que he llegado a amar, aún cuando se supone que no debería de hacerlo.No elegimos el principio de nuestra historia, pero si lo que resta de ella. Desde Calais hemos hecho cosas buenas, recuerdos hermosos y a pesar de los tropiezos, no me arrepiento de haberte salvado. 

—Pero soy un monstruo... un degenerado...—El niega con la cabeza.—Todo lo que tocó sufre y termina muerto. 

—Ludwig...

—Ellos no descansarán hasta encontrarte y entonces te harán lo mismo que a Feliciano y cuando eso pase, seré yo el que se arrepentirá de seguir vivo.

El hombre ahoga su llanto. Sara se levanta e intenta abrazar al hombre. Este da un respingo pero accede a la muestra de cariño por parte de ella.

—Estoy contigo Ludwig, ¿me escuchas? Estaré contigo siempre. 

Luego de un rato el aleman deja de llorar. Corta el abrazo y sin mediar palabra va a ducharse . El desahogo le ha quitado un poco la tensión adyacente y se siente más calmado. Cuando sale de la ducha va a ponerse unos pantalones cortos con su camisa de resaque. Se acerca de nueva cuenta a la cocina y Sara sigue allí, sentada frente al diminuto comedor, con la vista fija en el mar nocturno.

Ella se sinceró tiempo atrás. Le contó una de sus más grandes tragedias. 

Y siente que es tiempo de contar la suya. 

—Sara...

La aludida de inmediato voltea a verle. El hombre se sienta frente a ella lanza un gran suspiro.

—Es mi deber decirte a que lugares iba cuando no llegaba a casa, pero para ello necesitas perspectiva. Saber de algo que ocurrió hace algunos años.

La mujer asiente. 

—A principios de la guerra entable una relación romántica con Feliciano. Desde luego, por las políticas del Reich esta no era de dominio público. Duramos años escondiéndonos, aprovechando cada momento para estar juntos y a pesar de todo, estábamos bien.

—¿Era tu novio?

— _Ja_.

—Entiendo.—Sara se sonroja.—Debió haber sido encantador. Y ahora que lo pienso, se debieron de ver increíbles juntos. 

Ludwig suelta una diminuta risa.

—Tuvo sus altas y bajas, pero fue una buena época. 

—Ya veo. Continúa.

El alemán asiente. 

—Después de que Hitler muriera en aquel atentado y que Goebbles se convirtiera en el Fuhrer las cosas con la Gestapo y las SS se volvieron más feas de lo que ya eran. Buscaban conspiradores en todas partes y de tanto en tanto realizaban purgas alegando sedición. Llegue a que los sospechosos del atentado eran ejecutados en sus casas junto a sus familias sin haber recibido un juicio y la vigilancia sobre todos nosotros se agravó. Y en una noche, bueno. Alguien nos vio. 

—No...

— No fuimos precavidos esa vez y alguien nos vio cuando nos besábamos y él entraba en mi habitación. Estábamos... estábamos haciendo el amor cuando un par de hombres nos detuvieron y nos llevaron al cuartel de las SS. Por 16 días estuve asilado del mundo, sin saber que castigo estábamos por sufrir.

Un día los guardias me sacaron de allí, obligándome a ducharme y asearme. También me dieron un uniforme limpio y dijeron que había sido invitado al cumpleaños de Himmler.

Ludwig hace una pausa. Sara le acaricia la mano, dándole ánimos para seguir adelante. 

—Llegamos a una oficina. Alguien habia puesto música en un tocadiscos mientras algunos miembros de las SS bebían y charlaban. Himmler estaba a la cabeza de todos. La mayoría ya estaban ebrios cuando yo llegue pero el seguía sobrio. 

Cuando el se percató de mí presencia pidió silencio, detuvieron la música y Himmler dijo que el entretenimiento estaba a punto de llegar. Abrieron la puertas y era Feliciano.

El hombre no puede evitar cerrar los ojos. Ahoga un sollozo. Su rostro se convierte en una máscara sucumbiendo ante el dolor. 

—Estaba tan delgado, tenía la cara amoratada y estaba desnudo. Titiritaba de frío pero aún así sonrió al verme.—Ludwig lo recuerda pero luego su voz se recrudece.—Y fue entonces cuando Himmler sonrío y me susurro. 

“ _Vamos a hacer que se te quite lo marica”._

—En cuanto dijo eso, el hizo una seña a sus hombres, y ellos conducieron a Feliciano hacia un escritorio, forcejeando por colocarlo boca abajo. Y yo intenté defenderlo. Alcance a golpear a uno de los que le sujetaban cuando otro soldado me dio en la sien con la culata de su rifle. 

La mayoría se unió a él, me golpearon en todas partes, uno me dio un puñetazo en la cara rompiéndome la nariz, otro me pateo y me rompió el brazo izquierdo. Trate de levantarme pero no podía. Me sentaron y ataron a una silla. Me amordazaron y cuando estuvieron seguros de que no podía moverme continuaron con lo iban ahacer. Y el infierno comenzó. Ellos lo violaron. Una y otra vez. Feliciano gritaba, lloraba, les pidió misericordia. Pidió mi ayuda. Pero no pude hacer nada. 

La voz del alemán se quiebra pero lucha por continuar con su relato. 

—Tan solo pude ver como lo vejaron, cuando comenzaron a introducir objetos, desde sus armas hasta el cuello de una botella, la rompieron estando dentro de él para causarle más dolor. En algún momento dejó de gritar. Uno de ellos me forzó a alzarla cabeza y vi a Himmler sosteniendo un mandoble. Uno de sus soldados jaló el cabello de Feliciano para que el pudiera decapitarlo. Veneciano pareció darse cuenta y apresar de todo alzó su mirada y me sonrió. 

“ _Chiudi gli occhi amore mio, ricordami cosa ero prima. Ti amo, sarò sempre con te”._

—El dijo todo eso antes de que Himmler blandiera el arma. Le hice caso, cerré los ojos y no vi su cabeza siendo cortada, ni la sangre o la satisfacción en los ojos del verdugo. 

Al final me desmayé y desperté en un hospital. La version que todos conocen fue que el murió defendiéndome en un ataque. Romano me odia aún más desde entonces, pero si supiera lo que en realidad pasó, creo que trataría de matarme. Y no lo culpo.

—¿Y luego, que sucedió? 

—Hablé con Gilbert, me escucho y me dijo que estaría apoyándome en todo, pero me pidió que no hiciera algo precipitado. Algunos meses después Goebbles fue a dormir luego de haber celebrado una fiesta y jamás volvió a despertar. Nadie supo que había sido nuestro veneno y los políticos, hartos de las purgas decidieron no hacer una autopsia. No todos eran partidarios de las ideas del primer Führer y en lugar de apoyar a Himmler,ellos respaldaron a Donitz. Cuando el llegó al poder los campos fueron cerrados, eliminaron las evidencias, hicieron una revisión a las leyes de Nuremberg y aunque la mayoría siguen vigentes las más estrictas fueron abolidas. Con ello se ganó el apoyo de muchos, pero el resentimiento de otros.

—Himmler y las SS. 

Ludwig asintió. 

—Y fue entonces cuando ese bastardo empezó a presionar otra vez. Se que sospecha que la muerte de Goebbles no fue natural y que incluso tuve algo que ver, pero no tiene como probarlo. Y cómo no puede joderme de esa manera, comenzó a tratar de dejarme mal parado ante Dönitz, diciéndole sobre lo que había sucedido con Feliciano y que si seguía con esa conducta debía de volver a recibir una lección. Pero a el no pareció importarle, aunque empezó a insistirme en que tomara una esposa para callar los rumores. Cuando supo de eso, Himmler tuvo el cinismo de ofrecerme a su hija y enfureció cuando yo la rechacé. Y fue cuando Gilbert me habló de ti. 

Sara baja la mirada. No sabe que decir, no logra pensar en palabras que puedan tratar de consolar un dolor así. 

No imagina el cómo Ludwig ha soportado tanto dolor y sufrimiento. 

Ella le abraza, colocando su cabeza sobre su pecho mientras que el la rodea con sus brazos y permanecen así un buen rato. En silencio.

—Lo siento tanto.—Se atreve a murmurar la mujer. 

—¿No piensas que soy un degenerado? ¿No te doy asco? 

—¿Por qué habría de ser así? 

—Me enamoré de un hombre, yo...

Sara le sonríe.

—Apuesto a que Feliciando debió de haber sido muy feliz. Así como yo lo soy. ¿Me amas?

— _ Ja meine liebe .  _

Ella le acaricia la mejilla.

—Eso es lo único que importa. 

Ludwig soltó un gran suspiro. 

—Y ahora que sabes eso, todas esas noches, me reunía con miembros del ejercito. Desde el atentado en la plaza sospechábamos que se trataba de un trabajo interno y lo confirmamos cuando trataron de matarte. Desde entonces nos preparábamos para otro golpe de Himmler y cuando esté se diera estaríamos listos para eliminarlos a el y sus hombres de una vez por todas. Prometí mantenerte a salvo y haré lo que sea por cumplir mi promesa. 

—Estoy segura de que así será. 

La pareja se besa y junta sus frentes. 

Cuando anochece, ambos van a la cama. Sara adopta la posición que la hace sentirse más cómoda y el le acaricia el cabello. Después de un rato, la joven murmura.

—No me negaré si deseas llamar a nuestro hijo Feliciano. O si es una niña, podríamos ponerle Felicia. 

Ludwig lo considera por un momento, pero niega con la cabeza. 

—No, no quiero que nuestro bebé viva bajo la sombra de su muerte. Quiero que tenga una vida ajena a todo ese sufrimiento. Que pueda forjar su propio destino dentro de las circunstancias en las que vivirá. 

—De acuerdo. 

Ella le sonríe y le besa en los labios. Interrumpe el contacto y frunce el ceño al sentir un movimiento brusco. 

—Shh, shh bebé, mamá intenta dormir.—Murmura la joven con dulzura. 

El alemán frota el vientre de la joven, sintiendo los constantes movimientos de la criatura. Después escucha que Sara comienza a cantar. 

Y la letra le es muy familiar. 

_ El sol se oculta, _

_ El día termina, _

_ Bosteza ahora, _

_ No hay que fingir ya. _

_ Yo te sostengo, _

_ Y te protejo, _

_ Que el amor te cubra, _

_ Hasta que amanezca. _

* * *

Abril había llegado y todo seguía tranquilo. 

Ludwig conducía de vuelta a casa. El cielo nublado y la brisa marina mantenían un ambiente fresco a pesar de que se encontraban casi a mitad de primavera. 

Aparte de los comestibles, también llevaba un poco de aceite de sándalo y un osito de felpa. Sara se había estado quejando desde la mañana por un dolor constante en la parte baja de su espalda y Ludwig creyó conveniente comprar el aceite para poder calmar la dolencia. 

Y también para mostrarle el juguete que había comprado para el bebé. Esperaba que al tenerla calmada ella estaría menos reticente a tener algunas cosas que no fueran pañales o unas cuantas mudas de ropa. 

Por un instante echo una mirada al mar. La superficie se veía agitada. Las olas chocando estrepitosamente contra la costa. Una gruesa capa de nubes cubría el cielo por completo, viéndose cada vez más oscuras. Parecía que en cualquier momento rompería a llover.

Siguió conduciendo por unos minutos hasta que la casa entra en su campo de visión y de inmediato nota que algo está mal. 

Hay un coche negro estacionado junto a la entrada. Se estaciona junto a él y nota que la puerta principal está abierta.

Todo está demasiado silencioso. 

Ludwig toma la pistola de la guantera y avanza por la casa con precaución. Los trastes están a medio lavar, el teléfono sobre la mesa está descolgado. 

—¿Sara?—Inquiere el hombre con preocupación. 

Busca la pistola que está pegada debajo de la mesa del comedor y no está. Siente una ráfaga de viento colándose por el ventanal. El sale y camina hacia la playa. No lleva ni dos minutos cuando ve un cuerpo boca abajo sobre la arena. Un charco de sangre yace debajo del hombre.

Ludwig comienza a correr en dirección al refugio y unos 400 metros antes de llegar nota otro cadaver, esta vez la víctima está boca arriba, con los brazos y piernas extendidos. Cómo si de una estrella de mar se tratase. 

Nota que la piel del hombre aún está tibia, lo cual le da a entender que no ha pasado mucho desde que fue asesinado. 

La luz es escasa, pero es lo suficientemente fuerte como para ver dentro de la cueva. Se introduce en ella y camina con cuidado hasta que se tropieza con lo que parece ser un tronco. 

Pero después cae en la cuenta de que no se trata de eso. 

Sara yace sentada en la fría tierra de caverna. Inconsciente.

—Sara,  _ meine liebe _ , ¿estas bien? 

No hay respuesta por parte de la mujer. Ludwig guarda el arma en uno de sus bolsillos y carga a su esposa. 

Al salir de la cueva nota que sus manos están manchadas de sangre, está cubierta en sudor, no deja de temblar y observa la humedad que ha cubierto la parte baja de su vestido. 

—Sara no... 

Ludwig avanza aún más prisa por la playa, consiente de que su bebé ya viene. Y de que su madre no está lista para darlo a luz. 

— _Meine liebe, ¡Wach auf!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un agradecimiento especial a tres de mis lectores más fieles de fanfiction, WinterSunflower, Alaska 2018 y Anima537, no puedo expresar cuán agradecida estoy por seguir gozando del valor de su compañía virtual.  
> Os quiero!
> 
> Sorry, en verdad mil disculpas.  
> Tenía planeado sacar primero el capítulo de Arthur pero al final la temática no me convenció y estoy reescribiéndolo todo. Espero que en estos días pueda tenerlo listo y que antes de que noviembre pueda dar por finalizada esta historia. Aclaro que lo que cantan Ludwig y Sara son las versiones en alemán y español de “BB Song” compuesta por Ludvig Forsell. 
> 
> También retrase la escritura por otras cosas, han sido semanas duras, rompí vínculos que considere muy importantes en mi vida y he estado procesándolo. También volvieron mis ideas nihilistas y presencie dos conflictos familiares que me preocuparon muchísimo. 
> 
> En resumidas cuentas, estoy a punto de un colapso mental que solo se atenúa gracias a Animal Crossing. Quizá por ello estos capítulos serán más melancólicos y depresivos de lo habitual pero igual y eso le agrega un toque al fic. 
> 
> En fin no es que importe. Ya nada importa realmente. Lo que si es que la próxima actualización no tardará lo que tardó esta. Y si no actualizo para ese entonces, Feliz Halloween! 
> 
> El título del capítulo corresponde a la canción homónima de Akira Yamaoka.


	9. You’re not here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hetalia no me pertenece Hyaaaat!

_ Vah Medoh. _

_ 23 de Abril de 1953.  _

Arthur condujo por la carretera.

Lo hacía en cada cumpleaños, cuando quería alejarse del estrés provocado por sus obligaciones, sus hermanos y las intrigas palaciegas de las que no quería formar parte.

El camino, aunque cubierto por neblina, fue bastante ameno y tranquilo. El clima no era tan cálido, pero agradecía que distará de ser tan frío como en invierno. 

Los pinos y árboles apostados a ambos lados del camino recuperaban el verdor propio de la primavera. Podía escuchar el trinar de unas cuantas aves a lo lejos. Las colinas lucían un hermoso pasto, lo habitual para esa época del año.

Nuevamente, vuelve a sentir esa oleada de anhelo en su pecho. Pero sabe que no proviene de el.

La calidez emana de su antigua aprendiz. 

¿Cómo estaría ella? ¿Estaría ya a punto de tener a su bebé? ¿El monstruo al que llamaba esposo estaba con ella? ¿La trataba bien?

Recordó el informe del ataque en Berlín.

La prensa nazi había asegurado que el atentado en el palacio resultó sólo en un par de muertes y que se había reubicado a los demás huéspedes y personal en espacios seguros. Pero su servicio de inteligencia hablaba de al menos una docena de muertos, algunos heridos y un par de desapariciones.

En concreto hablaban de Ludwig y ella.

El británico sabía que al menos Sara se encontraba bien. Aún cuando esperó que el vínculo se deshiciera con el pasar del tiempo, este no hizo más que fortalecerse. Sentía las emociones de la mujer como si fuesen las suyas y no dudaba de que ella experimentara lo mismo. 

No se explicaba cómo había ocurrido eso, quizá pudiera deberse a la irremediable necesidad de Arthur de atarse algo que pudiera mantenerlo a flote.

Y quizá eso había influido también en su estado de ánimo. 

Siempre que era en su cumpleaños o se acercaba la época navideña, su mente solía sentirse más dispersa, con más impulsos autodestructivos que de costumbre. 

Pero, este día se sentía diferente. El anhelo, la angustia y la paranoia habían dominado el vínculo con Sara. Pero no la tristeza.

Ojalá pudiera comunicarse con ella, podría contarle que a pesar de ser tan solo unas pinceladas, gracias al vínculo que establecieron, el ha logrado ver el otro mundo. Son solo unos cuantos momentos, como piezas en un rompecabezas, la habitación, un vistazo por la ventana. El haber oído la voz de Francis. 

“ _ El puente de Londres va a caer, va a caer, va a caer. El puente de Londres va a caer, mi bella dama”.  _

Arthur recuerda, suspira y sigue conduciendo. 

* * *

Ha llegado por fin al lago  Derwentwater.  Estaciona su coche, baja una caja con latas de carnada y cañas de pescar y va a donde está el encargado. Este le conduce a su barco y le pide que sea cuidadoso, el banco de niebla empieza a hacerse más denso y si bien no hay más botes en las aguas, quiere evitarle un accidente.

No le sorprende que el lago esté vacío, después de todo era el día de San Jorge y su gente lo celebraba en los pubs y las calles. Aglomerándose y conmemorando una fecha que pocos comprendían a plenitud. 

El británico sube a su pequeña embarcación y emprende la navegación. 

No le toma mucho tiempo adentrarse en las aguas. Deja caer el ancla y su barquito se detiene. Arthur entra al plan de la embarcación y encuentra una botella de whisky que había dejado en una ocasión previa. Las latas de carnada revelan cerveza en su interior. Vuelve a subir a la cubierta, se sienta en el borde del barco y acerca su reserva de alcohol. 

Toma la primera lata y alzándola al aire se atreve a brindar.

—Por ti, por mi y por nuestra puta madre.

No sabe cómo es que pasa desapercibido. Sus hermanos saben que está ahí, solo, en un bote, sin saber nadar. Es de su conocimiento que se embriaga hasta perder la conciencia y que su estado de ánimo se ha vuelto volátil.

A lo mejor era algo tan obvio que no lograban notarlo. O quizá si lo sabían pero no les importaba. 

Una gaviota se posa en el mástil de la embarcación. Arthur la observa con curiosidad, sin poder evitar preguntarse cómo es que el ave acabó tan lejos de la costa. El graznido del pájaro le recuerda a Sara despidiéndose de él en las costas de Dover.

A Francis diciéndole que lo amaba desde aquel balcón. 

Bebe lata tras lata. Empieza a sentirse ligero, con las mejillas enrojecidas y calientes. Se quita la chaqueta verde militar, dejando que los pantalones de minero y su playera de manga larga le protejan del frío.

Y así comienza a recordar, no solo a Francis y a Alfred, sino a toda persona que había formado parte de su vida y que irremediablemente había perdido. Se recriminó cada error, cada mínima equivocación. Rememoró cada vez que su espíritu se rompió hasta la médula y no tuvo otra opción que volver a recomponerse.

Desearía que su madre estuviera allí para aconsejarle o para darle el consuelo que no logra tener por sí mismo, pero ella había preferido otra realidad, otros hijos.

Otro Arthur.

Se recostó sobre la superficie de la cubierta, dejando que sus pies atravesaran las barandas del barco y colgaran sobre las aguas.

El cansancio le sorprende y siente unas irrefrenables ganas de dormir. Escucha el cantar de la gaviota en repetidas ocasiones hasta que este se detiene. Finalmente cierra los ojos.

Pasan algunos instantes hasta que vuelve a abrirlos, notando de inmediato que la niebla ya no está, ni tampoco el barco. En su lugar se encuentra recostado sobre la arena negra de una playa rojiza.

El cielo luce espantoso, las nubes están allí pero el color carmesí se siente antinatural en ellas. La bóveda celeste esta amarilla y aunque observa cómo las olas chocan contra la costa, no hay sonido proveniente de ellas. El inglés se siente tan rígido y exhausto que cree que ha dormido por muchas horas.

Arthur se incorpora de inmediato. Se pellizca y para su horror comprende que está despierto en otra realidad. Observa a su alrededor, y nota que no hay ningún ser vivo. Quiere avanzar pero no puede, la arena se acumula bajo las plantas de sus pies, como si fuera una especie de alquitrán. Vuelve a echar una mirada a la playa dantesca en busca de alguien que pueda ayudarlo, pero está completamente solo.

Sigue en sus intentos por zafar sus pies de aquella arena marchita cuando está comienza a tragárselo. Se hunde cada vez más en ellas y en su desesperación comienza a gritar pero el ruido no sale de su boca.

La marea comienza a subir y Arthur,a pesar de su terror siente algo de resignación, quizá no habría querido que fuera de ese modo, pero el resultado no era muy diferente de lo que había deseado desde hacía tanto tiempo.

Finalmente las aguas le cubren la cabeza y la oscuridad substituye a la luz. 

* * *

_** Amanecer del primer día.  ** _

— _My tea's gone cold, I'm wondering why, I got out of bed at all, The morning rain clouds up my window, And I can't see at all._ _ And even if I could it'll all be gray,  _ _ Put your picture on my wall,  _ _ It reminds me, that it's not so bad,  _ _ It's not so bad. _

El inglés abre repentinamente los ojos. La luz le ciega y vuelve a cerrarlos. Escucha el ruido de los carros avanzando por la calle, el crepitar de la leña al arder y la letra de esa extraña canción. Siente el calor proveniente de lo que parece ser una chimenea y la suavidad de la tela que cubre el sillón en donde está recostado. Talla sus ojos, estos comienzan a acostumbrarse a la luz y cuando deja de estar cegado por la iluminación se pone de pie con lentitud.

Observa la estancia en la que se encuentra. Las paredes están cubiertas por papel tapiz en color escarlata, hay dos sillones, uno frente al otro con una pequeña mesa de noche en el centro. La chimenea está encendida a un lado de el y las lamparas iluminan la estancia por completo, de allí proviene toda esa luz. 

No reconoce el sitio en el que está, ni los muebles o lo que parece ser un televisor. 

Hay una radio sobre un buró junto al sofá. La voz de la mujer da paso a la de un hombre que parece contar una historia. El británico termina apagando el aparato. 

Echa un vistazo por la ventana, su cálido aliento se condensa de inmediato contra el vidrio. Está lloviendo. Ve algunos autos raros recorriendo las calles. 

Todo es inquietante. Más de lo que está acostumbrado a ver. 

El rubio observa las paredes, en busca de algo que pueda darle información. No encuentra más que algunas fotos familiares y pinturas. Abre la puerta de la habitación y da a una cocina. 

Hay alimentos en preparación, un par de ollas en la estufa con algo cocinándose a fuego lento. El aroma es delicioso, y aunque eso le distrae brevemente, vuelve a enfocarse en su búsqueda. 

Finalmente ve algo pegado a lo que parece ser la puerta de un refrigerador.

Es un calendario pequeño, casi todos los días están tachados a excepción de los últimos 9.Si estaba en lo correcto, aquel pedazo de papel le indicaba el día en el que se encontraba. 

_ 23 de Diciembre del 2000. _

Tambaleándose, Arthur ve a su alrededor y localiza un baño. Se encierra allí y se sienta sobre el borde de la tina. Tratando de procesar qué demonios esta ocurriendo. Observa su vestimenta. Unos pantalones de minero oscuros, camiseta de manga larga gris con una negra debajo. Está descalzo, solo lleva un par de calcetines afelpados que lo protegen del frío. Se levanta y ve su reflejo en el espejo. 

Tiene el cabello un poco más corto y círculos oscuros debajo de sus ojos. 

Por lo demás se ve igual que en su cuerpo original. 

Se pellizca en numerosas ocasiones. El dolor, al igual que en esa extraña playa, le asegura que esto está ocurriendo. 

Respira profundo, se esfuerza por sentir el vínculo que lo une a Sara y este se siente tranquilo, feliz, aunque un tanto lejano. Está seguro de que ella puede sentir su euforia. 

Desearía tanto darle las gracias a su antigua aprendiz y a su bebé. 

Unos toquidos interrumpen sus pensamientos. 

— _Angleterre_ , _cherie_ , ¿estás allí? 

Un escalofrío le recorre la columna vertebral. Se queda inmóvil al escuchar la voz proveniente del otro lado de la puerta. Cierra los ojos e intenta contener su llanto, la felicidad lo abruma y aclara su garganta. 

—Yes, I’m here. Just give me a second.—Respondió en un intento por que la voz no se le quebrase. 

El francés no parece darse cuenta. 

—Oui... solo date prisa o todo se enfriará.La tienda de abajo recién horneó los croissants y están deliciosos. 

Arthur alisa sus ropas, observando que todo está en orden y con el corazón latiendo desbocado en su pecho, consigue salir del baño.

Al ir a la cocina, la sola visión del Francés le roba el aliento.

Aun cuando habían pasado años a partir de la muerte de su Fran, él podía recordar su belleza, lo azul de sus ojos, el hermoso cabello dorado. 

Pero el verlo ahí, sentado frente al comedor, alzando su mirada y sonriendo con picardía al verle es algo completamente distinto.

Resuelve sentarse y comienza comer su almuerzo en silencio. Francia también e intercala sus bocados con una platica banal.

—El del clima dijo que la lluvia se quitará en la tarde, estará despejado hasta en la noche del 25 que es cuando comenzará a nevar.

De cualquier modo iré hoy al supermercado. Tengo que hacer las compras para la cena de nochebuena porque si voy mañana lo único que podré comprar serán las sobras. 

Arthur continúa comiendo. Llevándose los croissants a la boca y devorándolos sin chistar.

—Y pensé... que cuando yo fuera por las compras, quizá querrías hablar con Alfred... 

El francés lo observa mientras bebe su chocolate caliente, expectante a su respuesta. 

Arthur nota su mirada, pero no sabe cómo responderle.

—Se que fue una discusión algo intensa, pero ya pasó una semana y estamos en vísperas de Navidad. Estaría bien que hablaran y trataran de estar en paz en estas fechas ¿no lo crees?

Él británico entonces lo mira dubitativo. No sabe si este Francis es igual al suyo, pero puede notar cierta insistencia por parte suya sobre esa discusión.

Si le dice que no, probablemente se molestara con el. Y no quiere pasar su tiempo contado lejos de Fran. 

Asiente levemente en su dirección y el rubio sonríe de inmediato.

—Bien, me alegra saber que tratarás de hacer las pases. 

—Si... respecto a eso... qué piensas que podría decir para no agravar la situación...

El francés arquea una ceja.

—Cherie...

Fran le mira extrañado. Al parecer Arthur rebosaba de orgullo en cualquier línea temporal y esa pedida de ayuda había intrigado al francés.

—¿Vas a decir algo o te quedarás viéndome como un idiota?

Arthur frunce el ceño, molesto consigo mismo por hablarle con tanta rudeza. Pero el francés no se ve irritado, al contrario, pareciese que aquellas palabras bruscas le tranquilizan.

—Perdona, estaba pensando en un buen consejo.—Toma un sorbo más de chocolate y carraspea.— Con que te tomes el tiempo de escuchar a Alfred creo que sea más que suficiente. Según supe Sara al final canceló los planes con su familia y pasará la semana con el.

—¿Ella te lo dijo?

—No, Antonio llamó esta mañana. Se que el se angustia por los problemas con sus hermanos pero él ni siquiera estara con ellos. A estas alturas ya debe de estar en Nápoles, no se porque es tan dramático.

El británico intenta parecer tranquilo mientras se devana los sesos, buscando decir algo inteligente y que no levante preocupación. 

—Estas son fechas para pasar en familia, es lógico que se estrese, para el ridiculo de Antonio, ellos siempre serán sus hermanos pequeños.

Francia ladea su cabeza. 

—Aquí vamos de nuevo...

—¿Qué? 

—¿Ya olvidaste que eso fue lo que causó tu discusión con el? 

El británico enmudece. Siente que está en terreno peligroso. 

—Le llevó mucho tiempo, pero Alfred pudo separar sus deberes como nación de su vida personal.—El francés toma otro croissant y come un bocado.—Quiere pasar tiempo con su chica y ella quiere integrarlo a su familia.

—Espera, ¿ellos...?

El francés pone los ojos en blanco.

—Obvio que si, van en serio, solo que sus hermanos no lo saben y les cuesta separar a Alfred de Estados Unidos. La pusieron a elegir y ella lo escogió a él. Ya te imaginarás el drama que se armó.

Arthur siente calidez en su corazón. Le agrada saber que en este tiempo, Alfred logró estar con el amor de su vida. 

—¿Por qué esto suena a que es un drama innecesario? 

Fran suspira. 

—Porque lo es mon amour. Y tu no hiciste más que echarle leña al fuego.

—Pero... si yo solo dije...

—La verdad.—Completó la oración el francés.— Entiendes las razones de los hermanos de Sara porque los tuyos son igual de problemáticos y cuando trataste de explicárselo, Alfred simplemente escuchó lo que quiso y pensó que les estabas dando la razón.

—Ese chico es igual al mío.

—¿Qué dijiste? 

—Que ese chico es igual a mi. 

—No me extraña, tu lo criaste. 

—Pero tu te preocupas por el más que yo. Estas cosas pasan. Hemos pasado por tanto, ¿desde cuando un drama tonto como este se vuelve un problema de esta magnitud?

—No lo sé mon amour.— El francés se encoge de hombros.— Tal vez nuestras vidas horribles son las que nos vuelcan en dramas banales para no recordar nuestras verdaderas tragedias.

Arthur enmudece. Los recuerdos vienen al el súbitamente. El cadaver, el informe de la autopista. La tumba en Dover. 

Finalmente suspira. 

—Francis... hablaré con él y me esforzaré para que las cosas se solucionen.

El rubio sonríe satisfecho. 

—Bien, pero recuerda que Alfred no estará en casa, pasarán las navidades en El Plaza en Nueva York. Recuerdo que el número está pegado en el refrigerador. En cuanto terminemos de almorzar tú le llamas y yo iré por las compras.

—De acuerdo.

El resto del almuerzo transcurre en silencio. Arthur desearía expresarse más pero no sabe cómo hacerlo. No le queda claro que clase de persona es en esta linea temporal. 

Francis parece no notar el comportamiento extraño de su compañero. En cambio se ve apresurado por terminar de comer e ir a realizar sus deberes. 

Cuando bebe el ultimo sorbo de su chocolate se pone de pie, deja los trastes en el fregadero y toma su abrigo y gorro del perchero.

—¿Quieres que te traiga algo de la tienda?

—No, gracias.

—De acuerdo, te veré pronto. Intenta no quemar la casa mon cherie. 

El francés lanza un beso al aire y sale por la puerta. 

Arthur suspira al quedarse a solas. 

Si no quiere pasar su corto tiempo aquí en un mutismo absoluto y sintiéndose como un completo idiotanecesita información sobre su entorno. 

Se pone de pie e inspecciona el piso. Hay dos habitaciones y un baño además de la sala de estar y la cocina. Primero va a una habitación y nota que además de la cama y el ropero, no hay nada de relevancia. Solo ve una maleta con ruedas en una esquina y deduce que es del francés.

Quizá ese sea el cuarto de invitados. 

Se dirige a la otra alcoba. 

Al entrar ve que está en perfecto orden. No reconoce la mayoría de los objetos, pero la familiaridad del ambiente casi le confirma que se trata de su habitación.

Husmea en los cajones de la comoda y solo encuentra ropa, desde camisetas blancas hasta lo que parecen ser pantalones de cuero. 

Echa una mirada en el closet dándose cuenta de que está repleto de abrigos y bufandas.

El hombre se siente cansado y resuelve sentarse en el borde de la cama junto a un buró. Abre los cajones y encuentra una caja cubierta por terciopelo. La toma y abriéndola comienza a inspeccionar su interior. 

Encuentra flores secas, plumillas, cartas con remitentes que van desde Alfred, Kiku, Mathew, sus hermanos hasta el propio Francis. También da con algunas fotografías, hay algunas de él, Alfred y Mathew pescando, el y sus hermanos en lo que parece ser un partido de fútbol. Pero hay una foto que le llama mucho la atención.

En ella están él y Francis, sonriendo y posando frente a las aguas del lago Derwentwater. Parece ser un día nublado y neblinoso.

Igual al que vivió en su línea temporal antes de poder llegar a este sitio. 

Termina guardando las cosas y suspira. Después va a la cocina, se acerca al refrigerador y levanta el iman de pingüino que sostiene el número del hotel.

Marca los dígitos y la operadora enlaza su llamada. Luego de tres tonos, escucha la voz de Alfred. 

—¿Hello?

La sensación es indescriptible. Arthur se apresura a tomar una silla y sentarse. Las lágrimas vienen a sus ojos y simplemente deja que se derramen, se había aguantado con Francis, ahora que estaba a solas, podía desahogarse como era debido...

—¿Arthur?

El inglés carraspea.

—Hey.—Murmura con melancolía.—Morning.

Escucha la breve risa por parte del americano, incluso lo imagina riendo.

—¿Francis te obligó a llamarme? 

—Probablemente, solo, solo escúchame. Respecto a lo que hablamos... quería pedirte una disculpa, por, por haber sido tan hosco y tan insensible.

—No, yo....

—No Alfred, quizá haya tenido razón en lo que te dije, pero no justo para ti el haberlo expresado de esa manera, has estado haciendo esfuerzos y no fue bueno que más gente siguiera menospreciándolos.

—Brother.

Escucha a Jones soltar un profundo suspiro.

—No te preocupes, creo que yo también exagere las cosas, se que aunque no lo admitas tenías la mejor intención y yo sólo escuché lo que quise. Aún cuando estaba frustrado, no debí enojarme contigo de esa manera. 

Le sorprende escucharlo siendo razonable. El Alfred de su mundo era obstinado hasta el punto del hartazgo. 

Este se escuchaba como alguien maduro y gentil.

Aunque quizá 50 años habrían hecho una diferencia en el carácter del hombre. 

—Entonces, ¿estamos bien?

—No estábamos mal, solo... veíamos las cosas desde puntos de vista distintos. 

—De acuerdo.

—Pero si te hace sentir tranquilo, estamos bien. Arthur, lamento que tenga que cortar, pero Sara me espera en el vestíbulo. Iremos al centro Rockefeller a ver el árbol de Navidad y quizá también vayamos a patinar.

—Entiendo.—Murmuró Arthur con tristeza.—No te preocupes. 

—Hermano... me alegra que hayas llamado. Tratare de llamarte en cuanto pueda. I love you. Merry Christmas.

—También te quiero, Feliz Navidad. 

El británico termina colgando. Trata de procesar lo que está ocurriendo. Sabe que es pedir demasiado, pero el hombre no puede evitar desear tener más tiempo, ver a Alfred en lugar de conformarse con una simple llamada telefónica. 

Se recuesta sobre la cama, se relaja e intenta sentir a la Sara de su tiempo, el vínculo, aunque lejano, le permite seguir sintiendo las emociones de su contraparte. Busca las de ella y solo logra sentir calma mezclada con agotamiento. 

Quizá cuando vuelva a su tiempo podría enviarle una postal agradeciéndole lo que ha hecho por el, claro, si es que daba con ella. 

La pesadez comienza a invadir sus ojos. Siente unas irresistibles ganas de dormir. Y aunque sabe que que no debería de perder su valioso tiempo en los brazos de Morfeo, se queda sin opciones al que la habitación parece dar vueltas y el no logra moverse.

Termina cerrando los ojos, sucumbiendo al sueño. 

Cuando Francis llega del supermercado, acomoda todos los comestibles y va en búsqueda de Arthur. Le hace gracia verlo recostado en su cama con una expresión completamente pacífica en el rostro. 

El francés le quita los zapatos y lo arropa con una frazada. 

— _Bonne nuit mon amour_. — Murmura Fran antes de darle un beso en la frente. Después sale de la habitación.

El británico duerme plácidamente por primera vez en décadas. 

* * *

_** Amanecer del segundo día.  ** _

Cuando abre los ojos, aún es de noche. 

Sigue sintiéndose cansado pero esta vez es soportable. Vuelve a comprobar el vínculo con Sara y este está tranquilo. Sin sobresaltos o emociones intensas. 

Quizá ella se encontraba durmiendo. 

Escucha ruido fuera de su habitación. Se pone de pie y va a inspeccionar. Llega a la cocina y vislumbra al francés en plena acción. 

Lo ve con el cabello atado en una cola de caballo, un mandil con motivos navideños y con la vista fija en el pavocrudo que descansa sobre una bandeja. 

Se le ve frustrado. 

—Hola.—Grazna el hombre, notando que su garganta está un poco ronca.

El francés alza la vista. 

—Buenos días cherie.—Suelta un suspiro mientas toma una bolsa de basura y echa el pavo en ella.

—¿Qué ocurre? 

—Nada, solo que esta porqueria decidió echarse a perder justo hoy. Es obvio que no conseguiré un pavo a estas alturas...

—No pasa nada rana.

—¿Cómo que no pasa nada? Habíamos acordado que celebraríamos nochebuena pero que haría el menú que tú eligieras.

—Está bien, no es como que tú controles cuando se echa a perder un pavo o no. La comida no es lo que le da sentido a la navidad.

Francis se queda mudo, ya no es frustración lo que está en su rostro. Esa emoción ha sido sustituida por la curiosidad. 

—¿Qué crees que sea el significado de la navidad? 

El inglés se encoge de hombros. 

—No lo se, solo digo que la comida no lo hace ni más ni menos especial.

Fran suspira.

—Supongo que tienes razón, aún así quería que fuera especial. 

—Aún puede serlo rana.

El francés lo observa. Ladea su rostro y le sonríe. 

—Arthur, ¿no quieres dar una vuelta? Cómo en los viejos tiempos.

—¿Ahorita?—Inquiere el británico alzando una ceja. 

—Claro, ya no tarda en amanecer, solo, abrígate bien. No queremos que te vaya a dar un aire. 

* * *

Sus pasos se escuchan por las calles desiertas. De vez en cuando son interrumpidas por ladridos de perros a la lejanía o por el trinar de las aves que anticipan el alba. Francis le guía y es quien toma la palabra durante su caminata. Le habla de acontecimientos recientes de los que no tiene idea, chismes entre naciones que aunque pudieran sonar interesantes al el no podrían importarle menos. Pero, no es desagradable. Se embelesa en la suave voz del Frances y deja que este siga con sus trivialidades. Después de caminar por 10 minutos llegan a unas señalizaciones que les cortan el camino. Francis lo conduce por el callejón trasero de un bar. El cielo ya está aclarándose y mientras Arthur está a la expectativa de qué algún borracho o ladrón salgan a causarles problemas, fija su vista en la fachada del pub. Observa las letras rojizas escritas sobre los ladrillos y aquellas palabras se le quedan grabadas en la memoria. 

Finalmente salen de aquel callejón y después de cinco minutos llegan al puente de Londres. El inglés se detiene por un momento, se recarga en la baranda y echa un vistazo al río que corre debajo de el. 

El corazón de su existencia se encontraba aquí, había visto varias versiones de este puente desarrollarse por siglos, desde los rudimentarios puentes de madera del siglo I hasta las estructuras victorianas de su época. 

La estructura que tenía enfrente era distinta aún cuando su función y el espacio que ocupaban eran los mismos. Quizá así habría estado el puente de su realidad si los nazis no lo hubieran destrozado en las primeras etapas de la guerra. 

—“ _ El puente de Londres va a caer, va a caer, va a caer. El puente de Londres va a caer, mi bella dama ”.  _

Francis canturrea mientras se coloca a un lado de Arthur.

—Hay una leyenda negra sobre esa canción, que se basa en la idea de que un puente siempre colapsará a menos de que se sacrifique a una persona que será enterrada en los cimientos. Así habrá alguien que velará por el puente para siempre. 

Arthur despegó su vista del río y vio al francés mientras arqueaba una ceja. 

—Creí que el que creía en la magia y esas cosas era yo.—Bufó el británico.

—Lo sigues siendo, tonto.—Francis sonrió para si.—Creo que este puente no es más que una muestra de la convicción de tu pueblo. No importa cuantas veces haya caído, siempre seguirán levantándolo.

Vio a Francis, el hombre sonreía con la vista fija en el Horizonte. Los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a asomarse con timidez. El vio hacia el este y contemplo el amanecer junto a el. 

Si, el otro Arthur seguía levantando el puente de Londres mientras que el ya había dejado en ruinas el suyo. ¿Qué significado podría tener aquello? 

¿Definitivamente se había dado por vencido?

* * *

Mientras caminan devuelta a lo que parece ser su casa, las palabras escritas en ese callejón vienen a su mente una y otra vez. 

**_ “If you ReaLly wAnt to sEE Mary, you shOUld just DiE. But You mIght be hEadiNg to A diffErent place than MARY, James”. _ **

Francis carraspea, sacando de su ensoñación al inglés.

—Creo que deberíamos desayunar algo. Se que aquí no les importa mucho nochebuena, así que quizá encontremos un sitio que esté abierto al público. 

El británico asiente. 

—Aunque claro, tu gente a duras penas sabe cocinar papas. Quizá la comida esté horrible pero estoy tan hambriento que será un sacrificio, que estoy dispuesto a aceptar.

El británico solo niega con la cabeza con fingido disgusto, Francis parece conforme con la molestia proveniente de su compañero.

Finalmente ambos llegan a un pequeño establecimiento que aunque, según el francés, tiene una decoración horrenda, el aroma de los alimentos siendo preparados les despierta el apetito.

Ambos piden un desayuno completo, café para el francés y té para el británico. 

No hablan mientras degustan sus alimentos. De cualquier modo, Kirkland no tiene mucho que aportar. El puente, las palabras en aquella pared. También se siente adormecido, como si de una víctima del ruido blanco se tratase. 

Sorpresivamente Francis rompe el silencio. 

—Aún me cuesta pensar que esto casi fue destruido durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, es decir, la ciudad se ve prácticamente entera aún después de esos bombardeos masivos.

—¿Aquí también pasó? 

—¿Perdón?

—Decía que a ti también te pasó.

El francés se rasca la cabeza.

—Bueno, si, hubo muchos daños y casi toda Europa quedó destrozada, pero si no hubiera declarado a Paris como una ciudad abierta creo que Alemania la hubiera destrozado con tanto armamento que tenía a su disposición. La verdad no creo que el no tuvieran intenciones de borrarla del mapa, y aún con todo ese rencor que me guardaba, Ludwig se moderó mucho cuando me capturó.

—Ah si, recuerdo eso... peleaste con todas tus fuerzas por casi seis años, ofreciste una resistencia feroz, hacia tanto que no te veía pelear así.

Arthur ha dicho eso sin pensarlo, recordando al hombre de su época. Sin embargo, el que tiene enfrente rueda los ojos y hace un mohín de disgusto.

—No tienes que ser tan sarcástico.—Bufó el francés.—Se que no fue mi mejor actuación y que pase dos años encerrado en prision sin hacer nada. Quizá si hubiera escapado contigo durante la evacuación en Dunkerque me había ahorrado todos esos meses de soledad. No habría estado pudriéndome en una celda mientras todos ustedes se divertían sin mi. 

Arthur oculta su sorpresa. 

—Discúlpame, no fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal. 

El francés suspira.

—Yo se que no... Aunque, nunca negaré que fue un alivio verlos aquella tarde de agosto, asaltando la prision, matando a aquel que les pusiera enfrente. Mis chicos y tu...

El francés suspira mientas bebe un sorbo de café. 

El Francis de su tiempo no era tan paternal con Alfred o Matthew ni habría esperado pacientemente dos años a ser liberado. Habría muerto antes de rendirse. 

Y eso fue lo que al final sucedió. 

—Pero basta, no sigamos hablando de eso que nada ganamos al recordar esas cosas. ¿Te parece?

—Si, me parece bien.

* * *

Finalmente vuelven a casa, Arthur desea darse un baño mientras que Francis fija su vista en la cocina y suspira. 

El británico sigue sintiendo su frustración. 

—¿Y si mejor compramos la cena?—Sugiere el británico.

Fran vuelve a suspirar.

—En Año Nuevo podrás preparar un banquete. Solo elige el restaurante y yo lo pagare. 

El francés asiente. Arthur le ofrece su cartera y este la toma. 

—Iré ahora mismo, antes de que comiencen a cerrar todo. ¿Tienes antojo de algo? 

—No, no tengo nada en mente. Sorpréndeme rana. 

Arthur sonríe y camina hacia el baño, escucha que Fran cierra la puerta. 

El británico abre la llave de la ducha y se desnuda, a la espera de que el agua se caliente.

Piensa en su breve tiempo en este mundo y en cómo dista de ser lo que quería. Aun cuando encuentra reconfortante la calidez de este Francis, eso solo le hace extrañar más al de su propia época. 

¿Cómo era posible eso? 

Por momentos este Fran se sentía como un completo extraño pero en otros, como el gran amor de su vida. 

Finalmente se introduce en la ducha, el agua caliente le recorre el cuerpo y de algún modo eso consigue relajarlo. 

Cuando termina sale del baño, toma unos calzoncillos una pijama con cuadros rojos y verdes y una playera de manga larga que hace conjunto con el pantalón. 

Está comenzando a oscurecer y el francés aún no regresa. 

Al británico no le queda más que esperar. Enciende la chimenea y en cuanto lo hace se sienta en el sillón frente a ella. Escucha con parsimonia el crepitar de la leña al arder. 

Suspira con frecuencia. Sin poder sacar las palabras que leyó en la mañana. 

Repentinamente escucha que abren la puerta, Francis entra y el olor a comida asiática impregna el ambiente.

El hombre deja las bolsas sobre la mesa y luego vuelve a salir. 

Finalmente regresa con una bolsa negra y esa la coloca arriba del refrigerador.

—¿Te ayudo? 

—Claro que si cherie, podrías sacar los platos de la alacena en lo que yo pongo los contenedores en la mesa. 

Perdona que no haya conseguido algo más, todo estaba cerrado. 

—Descuida, ya te lo he dicho. La cena no es lo que hace especial a una navidad. 

Francis lo observa curioso.

—Entonces ¿Qué la hace especial? 

Arthur suspira. Saca los dos platos y los coloca en la mesa.

—La compañía.

* * *

—¿Qué pasa?

Francis inquiere mientras termina de beber su coñac. 

Después de la cena y de ver seis episodios seguidos de ¿Quién quiere ser millonario? el francés se harta del mutismo de Arthur. Siente que algo va mal pero no logra identificar que. Observa a su compañero y este suelta un suspiro antes de girar su cabeza y mirarlo. 

Arthur carraspea.

—Sigo pensando en lo que hablaste en el desayuno.—En que hubiera podido ahorrarte mucho sufrimiento si hubieses escapado conmigo aquel día en Dunkerque.

Fran sonríe.

—Mon cherie. No me pasó nada relevante en esos años. Solo me aislaron en una celda y a veces la comida escaseaba, pero nada del otro mundo. A decir verdad, fue impresionante saber que tu y los chicos hicieron lo posible por rescatarme.

Francis le sonríe y es como sentir un puñetazo en el estómago. El británico recuerda a su Fran. El cómo Gilbert le había dado el cuerpo del francés envuelto en sábanas mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Lo destrozado y perdido que había quedado Mathew al final de la guerra. Con Alfred y Francis muerto y él en completa soledad. 

—Aún así yo... 

Los ojos de Francis brillaban por la anticipación. El hombre dejó su copa a un lado, se levanta de su sillón y camina a donde está el inglés y antes de que Arthur pueda hacer algo le da un beso en los labios. 

El contacto es más efímero de lo que Arthur desea. Francis se separa.

—Deberíamos dormir cherie, apuesto a que mañana será un día encantador y tenemos que tener energía para vivirlo.

Fran esboza una última sonrisa antes de encaminarse y encerrarse en su habitación.

Las palabras del mural regresan a Arthur con más insistencia a su cabeza. 

_** “If you ReaLly wAnt to sEE Mary, you shOUld just DiE. But You mIght be hEadiNg to A diffErent place than MARY, James.” ** _

Se esfuerza por sentir el vínculo con Sara. Rebosa en incomodidad y cansancio. Empieza a sentir que le agota el tiempo.

Arthur ha tomado su decisión. 

* * *

_** Amanecer del tercer día. ** _

Arthur despertó justo antes de que el sol comenzara a salir. Se envolvió en una cobija y salió al balcón a esperar el amanecer. 

El ambiente estaba en un silencio absoluto, perfecto para poder sumergirse en sus pensamientos. El vínculo con Sara ahora irradiaba cansancio, por momentos sentía que ella tiraba de el, como si deseara traerlo a su propio tiempo y espacio, pero él se aferraba con todo su ser al lugar en el que estaba. 

El nunca habría imaginado que el haberlo conducido ahí la cansaría. O quizá no fuera ella la exhausta sino el bebé que crecía dentro de ella.

— _Solo un día más.—Pensó con fervor.—Un solo día más._

Un par de horas más tarde, el francés ha despertado. 

Se talla los ojos y se levanta para ir a orinar y lavarse los dientes. Finalmente va por la bolsa de plástico que colocó encima del refrigerador. Saca lo que contiene y va a la habitación del inglés, no lo encuentra allí, pero nota una corriente de aire frío viniendo de la puerta que da a su balcón. 

Recorre un poco las cortinas y ahí está. 

—Kirkland...

Francis se asoma por la puerta, comenzando a titiritar por el frío. El aludido se da la vuelta. 

—¿Si?

—Se que dijimos que no habría intercambio de regalos, pero vi esto ayer en la tienda y pensé en ti...

El francés le ofrece un suave conejo de peluche con un suéter celeste. 

—Esto es...

—Tonto, lo se, solo quería ver la expresión de tu rostro...—El francés ríe con nerviosismo mientras observa que Arthur sostiene con fuerza el juguete. 

Finalmente el inglés completa su oración. 

—Hermoso... gracias Francis.

El hombre deja de reírse y asiente.

—No es nada. 

—No, no, sé reconocer cuando algo es un buen detalle. Y ahora me siento en deuda...

—No es obligatorio que me des algo a cambio, aunque...

Está por soltar un comentario sugerente cuando el británico le interrumpe.

—Si te dijeran que solo te queda un día de existencia... ¿qué harías? 

—¿Qué? 

—Si, si supieras que el mundo termina mañana, ¿qué harías?

El hombre suelta una risa nerviosa. 

—Vamos, Cherie, las cosas no están tan mal... la Unión Soviética se ha disuelto y...

—Solo dímelo Francis. Imagina que la luna caerá sobre nosotros mañana y no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto. ¿Qué harías? 

El rubio se cruza de brazos, ladea su cabeza y frunce el ceño. Una arruga le cruza el entrecejo mientras trata de resolver la pregunta de Arthur. 

Se tarda un par de minutos, mismos que el inglés considera eternos. Al final el Fran se encoge de hombros. 

—Me gustaría ir a la playa, encender una fogata y observar las estrellas. Pasar mi día junto a la persona que más amo en el mundo.

El británico asiente.

—Bueno, no podremos ver las estrellas, no soy tu ser amado y que sepamos no es el fin del mundo. Pero puede hacerse.

—¿El qué? 

—Si nos vamos ahora podríamos llegar a Dover antes de que comience a nevar. 

—No estoy entendiendo nada.

—Iremos a la playa. Vístete, toma tu cartera y calienta el auto. Me pondré algo decente y me llevaré lo que sobró de nuestra cena. Te alcanzo allá.

—Arthur, ¿de que estás hablando?

—De tu regalo Francis. 

* * *

Llegan a Dover a la 1 de la tarde. Ambos son conscientes de que en un par de horas comenzará a ponerse el sol. Así que aparcan el carro lo más cerca que pueden de la playa y comen sobre el capó del coche. 

Ambos miran el horizonte nublado, las olas que chocan contra la costa y a lo lejos, ambos observan Caláis.

Arthur carraspea y Francis toma una de las botellas de agua que trajo consigo y se la da. El inglés bebe hasta dejarla vacía.

—¿Recuerdas, cuándo tu y yo nos conocimos? 

Francis sigue mirando el horizonte. 

—Eras un niño muy inquieto. Caminabas por la playa junto a tus hermanos, acababan de pescar cuando mi bote llego a estas tierras. Lo primero que note fue que tu cabello estaba horrible y que necesitabas ayuda urgente con ello.

—Francis...

—Pero también, había un aire soñador en tu mirada, a veces sigues teniéndolo. Luego de ese día pensé que nunca volvería a ver tus ojos y aquí nos tienes, siglos después, en el lugar en el que nos conocimos. 

El francés le observa a el. 

—Creo que esto qué tenemos es tan intenso que a pesar de los años y de las desdichas no se ha roto. Y aún cuando dejemos de existir supongo que nuestro vínculo, lazo o cómo quieras llamarle, en lugar de morir trascenderá ¿no lo crees? 

—“ _ Of course my love, ha trascendido al punto en el que viaje por el tiempo y el espacio para verte una vez más ”.— Pensó Arthur.  _

En su lugar solo respondió.

—¿Rana estas ebrio? 

—Podría decirse que si.—Rio el francés mientras se introducía en el coche y sacaba un termo.

—¿No dijiste que eso era café? 

—Yo te dije que era color café.

—No tienes remedio. Al menos comparte, es navidad.

El francés le ofrece el recipiente y el inglés siente cómo el alcohol le quema la garganta al beberlo.

—Esto es muy fuerte.—Se quejó Kirkland.

—El chico al que se lo compré me dijo que estaba prohibido en Lituania. Eso sonó a que era algo genial.

—Podría dejarnos ciegos.

—Vamos cherie, le quitas la diversión a las cosas. 

* * *

Al final se acabaron el termo. 

Se recostaron en la arena hasta que la luz del sol poco a poco comenzó a extinguirse. El inglés escuchó cómo Francis cantaba. No lo hacía muy bien, pero parecía contento al hacerlo. 

— _ Someday I'll wish upon a star,  _ _ Wake up where the clouds are far behind me,  _ _ Where trouble melts like lemon drops  _ _ High above the chimney top that's where you'll find me,  _ _ Oh, somewhere over the rainbow way up high,  _ _ And the dream that you dare to _ _ Why, oh why can't I? I. _

Francis suspiró y de la nada, comenzó a reír.

—Así que el meteorólogo no se equivocó.—Exclamó. 

Ambos observaron cómo los copos de nieve comenzaban a caer por la playa desierta. Se pusieron de pie y se sacudieron la arena de la ropa. Al cabo de unos minutos, la noche llegó y la nieve comenzó a caer con más intensidad.

—Arthur... gracias. Hacia tanto que no me la pasaba tan bien. 

El inglés se encogió de hombros.

—No te lo dije en la mañana, pero, feliz navidad.

Finalmente lo abrazó y Kirkland correspondió su gesto y eso al final desembocó en otro beso. 

A diferencia del anterior, este duró más. Había una clara necesidad por parte del francés y Arthur estuvo dispuesto a satisfacerla. 

Cuando se separaron Fran habló.

—Con la nieve dudo que podríamos regresar, ¿te parece si nos quedamos aquí? Vi un hotel en el camino que tomamos para llegar acá.

Arthur asiente. Aceptando esa invitación implícita que en su tiempo jamás ocurrió.

* * *

—Tu matarías por ser el señor Bonnefoy.

El inglés solo atina a reírse a carcajadas. No lo hace con burla, el gesto sale con naturalidad.

Se habían registrado en el hotel hacia unas horas y llevaban dos botellas de champán. Aquello les había de desinhibido por completo. 

—Bien, no digo que lo desee.— Respondió el británico.— Pero anda, vamos a la iglesia o a la corte y casémonos. Si lo logras estoy más que dispuesto a cambiarme el nombre y ser parte de tu familia, formar una incluso...

——¿Formar una?—El francés arquea la ceja divertido.—Olvidas el gran detalle de que tengo una hermosa polla en lugar de un útero, ovarios y vagina.

El británico bufa. 

—Oh vamos, hay magia que podría convertirte en una mujer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Podría hacer el ritualuna vez que nos casemos... ademas, ya tienes práctica, cuidas de Alfred y Mathew como si tu los hubieras parido. ¿No querrías darles más hermanos? 

Francis guarda silencio y lo observa. 

—De verdad me encantaría...

Su tono está lleno de anhelo. Arthur no sabe por lo que pudo haber pasado esta versión de Francis, pero si tiene algo en común con la de su propia realidad podría ser el hartazgo de vivir de manera indefinida, condenado a ver morir a su gente, sin poder dejar de lado sus responsabilidades y con el miedo de que con tal de dañarlo, las personas no dudarían en lastimar a sus seres queridos.

—Arthur, ¿crees ir algún día podríamos vivir así? Una vida simple, o al menos, con menos cargas sobre nuestros hombros?

El aludido sorbe otro trago de champán, cierra los ojos y recuerda la última vez que vio al Francis de su realidad. 

—No lo sé. Pero aún cuando no lo lográramos en esta vida, tú ha dicho qué hay amores que están destinados a trascender, realizándose de distintas maneras, en infinitos periodos de espacio y tiempo. 

Francis le sonríe. 

—Entonces, en otra realidad, tú y yo estamos casados. 

El inglés asiente. 

—Yo soy el dueño de un pub, tú una hermosa cocinera y después de atravesar muchas dificultades nos enamoramos y tuvimos mellizos.

—Oui... me gusta esa realidad.—Francis le sonríe y se acerca a el. Arthur aferra sus manos a la botella de champán cuando el lo besa en los labios.—Un niño y una niña...

Francis besa su frente, ambas mejillas, deposita un pico en la punta de su nariz y de nuevo, vuelve a besarle en la boca, esta vez con más intensidad. El inglés, deja la botella de lado y las manos comienzan a ir de arriba a abajo.

—Con nombres suecos... como los de ABBA.—Murmura el francés sobre los labios del británico. 

Aún en otro cuerpo, puede sentir la familiaridad de los toques, no le extraña que Francis se sienta tan confiado. Al fin y al cabo, parece ser que incluso en este tiempo, al margen de las burlas y de lo mal amigos que pudieran ser, ambos se amaban.

Las manos del francés los desnudan. Arthur separa sus labios a su pesar. No sabe si es su angustia, pero puede sentir que el vínculo con su antigua aprendiz se llena de desasosiego. Algo está mal, aunque no le queda claro si es por parte de Sara o si proviene de el. Sigue sintiendo ese tirón, pero él se resiste. 

—¿Qué ocurre? 

Francis le observa, el hombre le acaricia las mejillas son sus manos.

Arthur lo mira con detenimiento. Grabando en su memoria cada detalle del momento. 

—Quiero hacerte el amor pero siento que vomitaré sobre ti. 

Francis no puede evitar soltar una risa mientras niega con la cabeza.

—Siempre has sido un mal bebedor  mon amour . Pero, creo que podrás lograrlo.

Vuelven a besarse, Arthur acaricia a Francis con ternura, como si fuera una copa de cristal a punto de hacerse añicos. Siente la cálida piel de su amante contra la suya, los besos que consiguen robarle el aliento, el cómo el francés afianza sus piernas en torno a su cintura una vez está dentro de él. El placer de volver a sentirse completamente amado. 

Escucha a Francis, entrelaza su mano con la de el, cierra los ojos y susurra su nombre entre suspiros. 

— _ Arthur... Arthur... I love you, I love you so much... _

La visión de su Francis le golpea. 

_ — _ _I know my love, I know.._.

* * *

Bonnefoy coloca su cabeza en el pecho del británico. 

En la quietud de la noche, mientras Francis escucha con tranquilidad los latidos de su corazón, Arthur deseó con todas sus fuerzas volver a besarlo con pasión, amarlo durante toda la noche, quedarse más tiempo con el, pero, sabe que este se ha agotado y que aunque pudiera, no podría usurpar el lugar de alguien más. No sería justo para su contraparte en este mundo, o para el propio Francis. 

El amor de su vida ya había partido, ya estaba muerto. Su existencia solo se resguardaba en su memoria. Y aún cuando aquello representaba una gran ironía, el británico entendió que no podía reemplazarle, ni con una versión alternativa que aunque se viera y oyera como el, jamás podría tener la misma alma.

El vínculo con Sara se afianza, permitiendo que su lazo se afiance y que el viaje finalice. Arthur tiene la sensación de que podría volver a su mundo en cualquier momento. Siente un dolor en la parte baja de su espalda. 

Entiende que Sara está sufriendo. 

—Francis...

El aludido está profundamente dormido, con una tenue sonrisa en los labios.

Kirkland deshace el abrazo con cuidado y se pone de pie, dejando al francés a solas en su cama. 

Busca su ropa interior en la oscuridad, se coloca los bóxers. Ve a su alrededor y da con un cuadernillo y una pluma con el nombre del hotel impresos en ellos y encerrándose en el baño, comienza a escribir.

_ Bebí demasiado, mis recuerdos comienzan a irse. Pero antes de que partan debo de dejarme saber algunas cosas.  _

_ He hecho las paces con Alfred, Francis me ha un regalo de navidad y yo le he dado el suyo. No lo recordaré,pero hicimos el amor, no solo fue sexo. Le demostré que lo amo. El me dijo que me ama.  _

_ Debo dejar de ser un tonto y comenzar a comportarme. No tengo todo el tiempo del mundo y quizá, un día no muy lejano, él o yo ya no estemos aquí. Así que, por más estupido o cursi que suene, debemos de valorar esto. Mientras dure.  _

_ Deja de ser un idiota Arthur Kirkland.  _

El hombre desearía dejar una nota más elocuente pero el cansancio se agrava aún más. Siente que el vínculo con Sara tira de él con más apremio. Vuelve a sentir el dolor en su espalda. 

Ella ya ha elegido al igual que el. 

—El amor trasciende.—Se recuerda. 

Se sienta en el frío piso del baño, afianzando el papel contra su pecho. 

— _Mon amour._.. —Susurra el inglés.— _Goodbye_. —Alcanza a murmurar el británico antes de dormir. 

* * *

Arthur despierta y el reloj le dice que no han pasado más de tres horas. Había vuelto a la soledad en su bote.

El inglés se incorpora y se sienta. Aún sacudido por la decisión que acaba de tomar.

La niebla está envuelta a su alrededor, dándole una apariencia al lago un tanto fantasiosa. Cómo si lo que estuviera viendo se tratara de un sueño más.

Escucha el cantar de la gaviota a lo lejos, la llovizna cae sobre el, empapándolo y mezclándose con sus lágrimas.

Finalmente se ha roto. 

Alza la mirada, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo que el peso de sus hombros finalmente le había sido quitado. Ya hizo su elección, la más importante en toda su existencia. 

Al final el siempre supo que acabaría así. Sentía pena por sus hermanos, estaba a punto de dejarlos desamparados. También sintió pesar por Sara. Su necesidad de amor le había causado un gran daño y lo que estaba a punto de hacer le dejaría una herida que jamás sanaria. Les escribirá una nota, les pediría perdón. 

Solo esperaba que ellos pudieran perdonarle por lo que iba a hacer. 

Se adentró en su bote, buscando lo que habría de necesitar. 

— _I love you Francis_. —Murmuró para si.— _Do you hear me? Forever and always._

El bote siguió avanzando por el lago, y luego de un par de horas, el mundo de Arthur se volvió blanco. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si tú o alguien que conoces tiene pensamientos suicidas o está experimentando crisis emocionales puedes encontrar ayuda en estos recursos. NO ESTÁS SOLO, RECUERDA QUE ERES IMPORTANTE Y TE NECESITAMOS EN ESTE MUNDO. ♥️
> 
> Desde Estados Unidos de América ♥️
> 
> Línea de emergencia de prevención al suicidio: 
> 
> 1-800-273-8255 (TALK)
> 
> Recursos internacionales ♥️
> 
> Asociación internacional para la prevención del suicidio: Centros de Crisis. 
> 
> iasp.info/resources/Crisis_Centres/
> 
> Desde México ♥️
> 
> Si alguien necesita ser escuchado y orientación necesaria:
> 
> Call center de apoyo psicólogo UNAM   
> 5025 0855 o 01(55)56222288
> 
> Línea UAM apoyo psicológico  
> 55 25 55 80 92  
> 55 58 04 48 79
> 
> SAPTEL  
> 55 5259 8121  
> 800 472 7835  
> ———————————————————————-  
> Este capítulo era más feliz en un principio, pero me dio por convertirlo en una tragedia griega. Hay fuertes influencias de las partes 2 y 3 de Silent Hill, así como de Death Stranding y The Legend of Zelda: Majora’s Mask. Además de que al escribir las últimas partes de esta canción escuché en bucle Ahsoka Lives, del soundtrack de The Mandalorian (Dios mío, que final de temporada tan bonito, casi chille :c) 
> 
> Estamos frente al último capítulo de esta triste historia. No puedo creer que Himaruya volviera xDD Leonardo DiCaprio y su Oscar alteraron el orden natural de las cosas xDD  
> Se también que es un capítulo medio flojo, tenía pensado subirlo a mediados de noviembre pero la neta no me convencía y lo modifiqué bastante. Siento mucho la espera, de cualquier modo tratare de acabar con esta pronto, ya tengo el final y solo es cosa de escribir un poco más xD quizá en estas vacaciones pueda concluir con esta triste historia.
> 
> Feliz navidad a todos, espero de todo corazón que la pasen con sus familias y en paz. 
> 
> El título del capítulo corresponde a la canción homónima de Akira Yamaoka.


	10. Ballad of the wind fish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hetalia no me pertenece :c

_Float up from a dream._

A pesar de que lo había intentado, Sara apenas y pudo dormir.Se despertó cuando todavía estaba oscuro, con Ludwig aún descansando a su lado. Exhausto por toda la carga emocional que supuso confesarle el cómo había perdido a Feliciano. 

Los detalles de esa conversación no hacen más que aterrarla. Sigue sin comprender cómo fue que su esposo no se volvió loco al atestiguar semejante atrocidad. 

Vuelve a pensar en ese relato y en las circunstancias que la llevaron a Italia en primer lugar. Himmler ya llevaba tres intentos de asesinato, todos fallidos gracias a que de alguna manera u otra ella siempre contó con la protección de alguien más. 

Pero, ahora que estaban en un pueblo aislado y con recursos escasos, ¿Qué le harían si lograban dar con ella? ¿La enviarían directamente a las antiguas cámaras de gas? ¿O se deleitarían primero haciéndola sufrir?

El encarcelamiento, la tortura, el abuso sexual y finalmente la ejecución. 

Todo aquello le habían hecho eso al italiano, a alguien que había sido un aliado importante del Reich y que había estado con ellos desde un principio.

¿Qué podría esperarle a ella y a su bebé si es que lograban encontrarlos? ¿Obligarían a Ludwig a ser testigo de ello también? 

Sara siente escalofríos, observa a su marido. Aún cuando se supone que está descansando, tiene el ceño fruncido. Acaricia con cuidado uno de sus mechones de cabello, comprendiendo el que haya sido tan paranoico desde el principio.

Recuerda el día en fue al Reichstag. Lo alegre que había estado su esposo al ver que ella le había preparado un postre especial y como ese estado de ánimo se esfumó en cuanto Himmler había aparecido ante ellos. 

_—No me imagino lo que usted sufrirá en cuanto conciba un niño y pase por todo el embarazo. Y ya ni hablar del parto. ¿No es así Capitán?_

La voz de aquel hombre retumba en su cabeza. Haciéndola temer por su futuro.

Sara se incorpora un poco, lo suficiente como para poder sentarse y apoyar su espalda sobre la cabecera de la cama. Intenta ya no pensar en ello, no le ayuda en nada y solo se martiriza al pensar en algo que, si tiene suerte, jamás ocurrirá. 

Por enésima vez en toda la noche, siente al bebé moviéndose en su vientre. 

Desliza una de sus manos sobre su barriga. La criatura la patea, rebosante de una energía que no hace más que agotarla. A pesar de eso, ella no puede evitar esbozar una sonrisa mientras acaricia su vientre con ternura. Aún cuando los meses han pasado le sigue pareciendo increíble que haya alguien vivo dentro de ella.

Su hijo o hija crece, ajeno a todas las dificultades que se le han presentado desde que fue concebido. 

Si era afortunada, en cuatro o cinco semanas tendría a su bebé en brazos. Quizá sería tiempo de plantearle a Ludwig la posibilidad de volver huir a un lugar más lejano con ayuda de Romano. 

El amanecer empieza a hacer su aparición con lentitud en la bóveda celeste, Sara sabe que no volverá a conciliar el sueño, así que decide levantarse. 

—Bebé, ¿qué te parece si hacemos algo especial para tu padre?—Susurra observando su barriga. 

El aludido continúa moviéndose, intentando acomodarse en un hogar que se le ha ido quedando pequeño. 

Sale de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dejando que su esposo siga soñando mientras que ella hace los pocos quehaceres que aún puede realizar. 

A medida que los días en Italia pasaban ysu gestación avanzaba, el aleman había tomado por completo las tareas del hogar, con el objetivo de evitar que su mujer se fatigara y más ahora que los pies se le hinchaban y le costaba dormir. Lo único que había dejado en manos de su esposa era la preparación de comida y eso porque ella había insistido.

También había comenzado a reducir sus visitas al pueblo, comprando comestibles no perecederos y tratando de estar en casa el mayor tiempo posible. Aún faltaban algunas semanas para el alumbramiento, pero su esposo consideraba que dejarla sola por grandes períodos de tiempono solo era desconsiderado sino también imprudente, no porque Himmler estuviera tras de ellos,

sino porque el nacimiento podría ocurrir en cualquier momento y él tenía que estar allí para poder ayudarla. 

Sara agradece que la casa sea pequeña, tarda unos treinta minutos en hacer los quehaceres, lava algunos trastes sucios. Barre la sala de estar, la cocina y la entrada de su hogar. 

Cuando ve que todo está en orden decide tomar una ducha. Al terminar, además de los interiores, se pone también un vestido corto color crema con florecillas rosas bordadas en la falda. 

Descalza, camina silenciosa a la cocina y empieza a preparar algunos refrigerios. 

Desde la ventana de la cocina observa cómo la oscuridad poco a poco ha cedido ante la luz del día. No falta mucho para que Ludwig despierte y Sara espera que esté de acuerdo con el plan que ella ideó desde que se levantó.

Toma una canasta y coloca los emparedados envueltos en servilletas de tela, también pone allí algunas frutas y un par de cantimploras rellenas de agua fresca. 

No coloca más alimentos, a fin de cuentas no irán demasiado lejos y no quiere cargar con tantas cosas. Toma una manta y la coloca junto a la canasta. 

Cuando la mujer ha terminado, se sienta en el pequeño sofá. Suspira mientras siente que el bebé vuelve a acomodarse. 

Por un momento, Sara cierra los ojos y se esfuerza por sentir el vínculo que la une con Arthur. 

Los últimos días la tristeza había dominado el enlace que tenían y nada de eso había cambiado. Aquello le preocupa, más por el hecho de que no puede saber con exactitud qué es lo qué pasa por la cabeza de aquel hombre. 

Al principio su vínculo se inundaba en emociones menos densas, pero a medida que los meses habían transcurrido, esa tristeza aplastante se había hecho cada vez más fuerte, hasta el punto en que a ella le era difícil no dejarse llevar por ese sentimiento. 

La mujer desearía poder estar con el, ayudarle en lo que pudiera necesitar, pero si antes hubiese sido difícil, a estas alturas sería imposible poder contactar con el. 

Si es sincera consigo misma, ella cree que solo es cuestión de tiempo para que Arthur piense en hacer algo radical. 

Quizá solo esté esperando a que ella vuelva a esa extraña realidad para poder quedarse allí. 

— Meine liebe ...—Ludwig bosteza, interrumpiendo las cavilaciones de su esposa.

El hombre aún luce cansado, adormilado avanza hasta la sala. Su mujer se levanta, camina hacia el y le abraza.

— _Guten Morgen..._ —Murmura mientras besa su mejilla.—Tengo algo para ti.

—¿Oh si?

—Si, prepárate para salir.

El hombre arquea una ceja.

—¿A donde iremos? 

—Es una sorpresa.

——————————-

Ludwig está sonriendo cuando Sara le pide detenerse. Han caminado por cinco minutos hasta llegar a la playa, cerca de la cueva que han elegido como un refugio secundario. Sara coloca la manta sobre la arena y cuando estuvo acomodada, Ludwig dejó la canasta, ayuda a su mujer a sentase y después ocupa su lugar a un lado de ella. Una vez que acomodaron todo se dispusieron a comer. 

Era una mañana tranquila de finales de marzo. El sol aún no estaba en su apogeo por lo que no les lastimaba su luz. 

Cuando termino con su emparedado, la joven fijó su vista en su marido, este tenía la mirada perdida en las olas, masticando los últimos bocados de su sándwich.

Repentinamente Sara preguntó.

—¿Recuerdas mi vestido de novia? 

El la observa y asiente. 

—Al principio llevaba perlas. Estaban incrustadas en la falda del vestido. Me dijeron que también un collar a juego, pero les dije que no. Para nosotros las perlas son de mala suerte en una boda así que les pedí que las quitaran. Les sorprendió mi petición pero al final accedieron, era la primera vez que mostraba interés en algo y eso los hizo felices. ¿Te imaginas que suerte habríamos tenido si las hubiera llevado? 

La mujer ríe mientras él simplemente niega con la cabeza. 

—Lo cierto es que no pensé que viviría tanto. No imaginaba que sobreviviría al final de la guerra. Aún puedo recordar es el sonido de los aviones, las bombas estallando y las balas silbando por doquier. 

A veces alzo la vista al cielo y me parece ver decenas de bombarderos en el aire. 

—¿En donde estabas cuando la Estados Unidos capituló? ¿Qué hiciste después de que la guerra terminara?—Inquiere Ludwig observándola. 

Sara suelta un suspiro. 

—Después de que tomaran la ciudad capturaron a todos los soldados. Alfred estaba defendiendo el Capitolio. No estaba con él cuando se rindió, pero cuando me capturaron me llevaron frente al edificio que el defendíajunto a los demás soldados que ya se habían rendido. 

Sara suspira, aún después de los años no puede evitar estremecerse ante la memoria. 

—Es extraño, lo que ocurrió fue tan repentino pero a la vez es como si lo hubiera visto con lentitud. Obligaron a Alfred a arrodillarse, dijeron unas cuantas palabras y lo decapitaron. 

Después de eso me separaron de los demás ypase mis días en una especie de prision. No era más que un corral hecho de alambre de púas. Solían dejarme a la intemperie. Sin importar que lloviera o hiciera frío. 

Casi nunca me daban de comer. Hasta que un día tu hermano llegó y me liberó. Un par de semanas después llegue a mi antigua casa y aunque no había tanta destrucción, me sentía destrozada. Pensé que dentro de las sanciones me había ido bien y seguí con mi vida, hasta que cinco años después Gilbert y varios miembros de Reich fueron a verme. 

—Y henos aquí...—Murmuro el alemán agachando la cabeza.

—Si.

Pasan algunos minutos en silencio, escuchando las olas estrellándose contra la costa. Ludwig bebe agua de su cantimplora y Sara le observa de reojo. 

Presta atención a su rostro, la palidez de su piel y el contraste del cabello oscuro con las raíces rubias que comienzan a crecer. Las ojeras debajo de los ojos azules y sus labios tersos.

A pesar de que distaba de verse como el elegante capitán que vio el día de su boda, Ludwig conseguía robarle el aliento. Aun cuando sus rasgos contenían cierta dureza estos se atenuaban cada que dormía o sonreía.

Ludwig nota que su mujer le observa, ella le guiña un ojo, un gesto que lo hace sonreír. 

—Se que nunca lo he dicho, pero siempre me han gustado tus ojos. 

A pesar de tu seriedad tus ojos son muy expresivos. También adoro tu sonrisa, he llagado a atesorarla porque sé que solo la muestras en ocasiones en las que eres plenamente feliz. Admiro mucho tu forma de ser, eres inquebrantable y siempre estás ahí cada que lo necesito. Ya sea para protegerme de alguien más o para tratar de hacerme sentir mejor, como cuando cantas canciones para que nuestro bebé duerma. 

Ludwig suspira, sin evitar inquietarse. 

—¿Por qué me dices esto  meine liebe ? ¿Es por lo que confesé ayer? 

—En parte si, pero también porque es mi deseo decir la verdad. ¿Por qué tendría que privarte de elogios que claramente mereces?

No me gustaría partir sabiendo que jamás te dije este tipo de cosas.

Ludwig la observa con seriedad.

—¿Irte? 

Sara niega con la cabeza.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero, no me apartaría de tu lado nunca. Al menos no voluntariamente. Siempre me has dicho que acabarás con cualquiera que se atreva a hacernos daño, yo puedo jurarte que mataré a quien sea que ose arrancarme de tus brazos. 

Sara le besa y él corresponde a su gesto. 

— _Ich liebe dich_ —  Murmura Sara entre besos .— _Trotz allem und allen Umständen, die ich dich liebe, vergiss das nie._

Finalmente dejan de besarse, felices, el alemán menciona algo que ha ansiado decir por mucho tiempo. 

—Si es una niña, ¿qué te parece si la llamamos Alessa?

—¿Alessa? 

—He sabido del nombre por mucho tiempo y me gusta. 

Sara medita en lo que su esposo ha dicho, después pasa una mano sobre su vientre, sonriendo a la expectativa de tener al bebé entre sus brazos y llamarle suavemente por su nombre.

–Alessa Beilschmidt, me gusta como se escucha... 

Ludwig sonríe a su mujer.

–Pero si es un varón, sé cómo lo llamaré. 

–¿Oh si? –Inquiere con curiosidad.– ¿Qué nombre elegiste? 

—Es una sorpresa. Pero creo que te gustará. 

Vuelven sonreírse y juntan sus frentes, sintiendo la calma del momento. 

Era raro tener algo de paz con tantas cosas ocurriendo a su alrededor. Que en la medida de lo posible estuvieran disfrutando su vida, viviendo en una especie de sueño. 

Pero Sara sabía que los sueños no duraban para siempre y que tarde o temprano tendría que despertar.

* * *

Es el día de San Jorge cuando siente que las cosas no están del todo bien.

Ella sabe que el parto podría ocurrir en pocos días y aunado a eso, comienza a sentirse ansiosa por Arthur. 

Hacía un par de semanas atrás que sintió cierta resignación por parte del hombre. Al principio creyó que aquella calma aparente quizá se debía a que finalmente el hombre había dejado ir a Francis y que estaba dispuesto a seguir adelante. Pero no. 

Desde la mañana las emociones fuertes del inglés incluso la habían dominando a ella. La desesperanza. El deseo de Arthur de acabar con todo y unirse a su amante. 

Exhausta, Sara deja la escoba que sostenía con el propósito de barrer la sala y se sentó en el sofá. Su bebé comienza a moverse y ella suelta un quejido. 

Las noches de desvelo le cobran factura, los tobillos hinchados, la espalda adolorida y las emociones entremezcladas la agotan tanto física como mentalmente.

Y a pesar de los movimientos en su interior y el azote de sartenes ycazuelas por parte de su marido en la cocina, ella no puede evitar cerrar los ojos. 

Se duerme por solo un instante. 

Repentinamente escucha el murmullo de las olas estrellándose contra la costa. En primera instancia cree que Ludwig ha abierto la puerta corrediza y por ello el mar se escucha con tanta intensidad.

Pero después siente el agua mojándole los pies descalzos y es cuando termina abriendo los ojos.

La niebla se espesa a su alrededor, haciendo difícil el observar si hay algo más allá. Lo que si puede distinguir sonlas olas de agua grisácea y la arena negra que le recuerdan a la playa de Reynisfjara. 

No escucha nada más que el sonido del agua estrellándose contra la costa, pero aún cuando aquel sitio es extraño, encuentra cierta belleza en el. 

Eventualmente, la marea aumenta y empieza a cubrirla. Sara sabe que debería sentir miedo, que debería intentar correr y ponerse a salvo, pero experimenta la misma sensación de cuando viajo por primera vez y cree que aquel mar no la ahogará.

Las aguas finalmente la cubren por completo e inhalando por última vez, Sara vuelve a cerrar los ojos. 

* * *

El ambiente es completamente distinto a Centralia. 

Lo último que recuerda es haber estado en camino a Filadelfia junto a Alfred. Se había dormido mientras viajaban por la carretera y parecía que seguían en el mismo sitio. Cómo si ella solo hubiese cerrado los ojos por un momento. 

A pesar de la comodidad y ligereza de su cuerpo, al sentir su vientre plano no puede evitar entristecerse. Se convence de que su cuerpo está en un lugar seguro al igual que su bebé y que Ludwig le ayudará en caso de que algo le ocurra.

Alfred sigue conduciendo con calma, ensimismado en su camino por la carretera, murmurando unas cuantas palabras que coinciden con la música que proviene de la radio. 

—You're the devil in disguise— Canturreó animado el hombre.— Oh yes you are, The devil in disguise, You fooled me with your kisses, You cheated and you schemed, Heaven knows how you lied to me, You're not the way you seemed.

Poco a poco el paisaje cambia, los árboles comienzan a mezclarse con el paisaje urbano, las casas empiezan a aparecer a ambos lados del camino y cuanto más avanzan estas empiezan a ser sustituidas por edificios. 

Sara siente una oleada de nostalgia al ver que se dirigen al hogar de Alfred.

Ve la casona desde lejos, con la fachada blancay el techo color vino y las memorias vienen a su mente. 

Unas más oscuras que otras. 

Finalmente el estaciona el auto y desvía su mirada a ella. Le sonríe y la mujer se enternece al ver cómo se forman los hoyuelos en sus mejillas.

— _Home Sweet Home!_ —Exclama el americano. 

El personal del hombre corre a atenderlos, un par de señoras lo saludan afectuosamente, mientras que se presentan ante Sara con alegría, un hombre entrado en años hace la saluda para después abrazar a Alfred. 

—Nos da gusto verte muchacho, ¿cómo estuvo tu viaje?—Inquiere el señor.

—Algo accidentado.—El rubio sonríe mientras ofrece un brazo a Sara y caminan hacia la entrada.— Primero mi honey se golpeó la cabeza y al parecer sufrió de una contusión, luego el cárter del auto reventó y tuvimos que pasar una semana en un pueblo bastante aislado 

—Oh Dios mío.—El hombre de inmediato la observa preocupado.—¿Se encuentra bien señorita? ¿Ha visto a un médico? 

Sara asiente, se esfuerza por sonreír aunque aún sigue estando sacudida por estar en esa realidad. 

—Si, vimos a uno antes de venir para acá y al parecer estoy bien.

El hombre asiente.

—De todos modos, Elvin, cuídala. 

Alfred deja de sostener su brazo una vez que han llegado a la puerta.

Sin poder evitarlo Sara arquea una ceja.

—¿A dónde vas? 

—Tengo que ir a reportarme, pero no te preocupes, Dorothy, Angela y Elvin cuidarán de ti hasta que yo vuelva. 

—De acuerdo.

La mujer ve que Alfred se da la vuelta y está por irse cuando la oye suspirar.

El rubio se voltea y la observa.

— _Don't be sad, I'll be as fast as I can. I promise honey._ —El le acaricia la mejilla y ella esboza una ligera sonrisa. 

Finalmente Alfred vuelve a subir al coche, lo enciende y se aleja por la calle. 

Las hojas marchitas caen ante sus ojos y pasados unos minutos, Elvin decide hacerla entrar.

—Debe tener hambre ¿no es así? Le preparé Jambalaya, ya verá que le encantará. 

* * *

Después de comer y de darse una ducha, Sara sale de la casa y se sientaen una mecedora en el porche a esperar a Alfred regrese. 

No sabe porque se siente tan triste, no es como si las circunstancias se prestaran para que ella tuviera que contener el llanto frente a Elvin mientras comía para no preocuparlo.

Sin pensarlo, se lleva las manos al vientre, suspirando al verlo tan plano y vacío. 

Si, extrañaba a su bebé y también estaba extrañando a su esposo, pero no sentía que aquello fuera la causa de ese sentimiento tan aplastante. 

A menos que no se tratara de sus emociones.

Se esfuerza por sentir a Arthur, no le sorprende tanto que el sea la fuente de esa tristeza, sino que va de la mano con una felicidad que raya en el delirio. No sabe si está en su realidad o si es que ha logrado viajar con ella. 

Aunque se inclina por lo segundo ya quedesde que establecieron el vínculo, no lo había sentido experimentando esa clase de emociones.

La joven presta atención a su ambiente. Aún es de mañana. Las hojas de los árboles van de los naranjas a los más exquisitos rojos. Algunas son llevadas por el viento que de tanto en tanto se deja sentir. 

Ve como la gente va y viene por la calle. Los coches avanzan sin mayor dilación. 

Todo es tranquilo y sereno, dista mucho de lo que ha sido su vida por al menos los últimos dos meses. Casi se siente en paz por estar aquí.

Casi. 

Ya fuera por el parto o porque los hombres de Himmler pudieran haberlos encontrado, cree que el estar aquí es como dejar abandonados a su suerte a su esposo y su bebé. 

La mujer se recarga sobre la mecedora, respira profundamente y cierra los ojos, intentado quedarse dormida. 

Por momentos ve breves atisbos de la niebla, siente la arena sobre las plantas de sus pies y cuando cree que puede volver a su tiempo, un tirón se hace presente.

Pero Sara no se da por vencida. Realiza el procedimiento varías veces pero en todas ellas vuelve a sentir ese tirón, impidiéndole volver.

Las dudas asaltan su mente cuando siente que el vínculo con el británico es el que parece tirar de ella. Experimenta en su ser la determinación y el anhelo de Arthur. Cómo si la instaran a detenerse y a darle más tiempo. 

Sara suspira y al final termina desistiendo. 

El auto de Alfred llega y se estaciona. La joven sonríe al ver que él ha llegado, aunque no puede evitar pensar que algo va mal en cuanto Jones baja del vehículo. 

—Dicen que debo volver al frente inmediatamente, incluso hicieron la reserva de un boleto de avión y me dijeron que saldrá esta misma tarde a California. Allí me darán mas instrucciones.—Declara a la mujer que está más desconcertada que el.

—¿Ni siquiera te dejarán descansar en tu hogar?

Alfred se encoge de hombros. 

—Me hubiera gustado llevarte a varios lugares, incluso podríamos haber ido a cenar a mi restaurante favorito. 

Sara niega con la cabeza. 

—No te preocupes por ello, ya verás que pronto todo esto terminará y tendremos más tiempo.

La mujer repara en la mentira que acaba de decir. Por su puesto que no tienen tiempo, al menos no como Alfred lo cree. 

Ignora por completo si la Sara de este universo disfruta de la compañía del americano. Si había aceptado comenzar ese viaje por obligación o por qué de verdad quería hacerlo. 

—Pero aún podemos hacer algo con el tiempo que tenemos, de camino acá vi un parque, podríamos pasear en el e ir por un helado después si gustas.

La mujer sonríe y Alfred asiente. Insta a Sara a que se quede en el porche mientras él entra en la casa y habla con Elvin. 

Después sale de su hogar, ella se acerca en cuanto lo ve. Ambos suben al auto y, aunque el americano distaba de estar contento con las circunstancias, se podría ver un poco de felicidad en la expresión de su rostro.

Finalmente llegan al parque. Hay un lago artificial en el centro de el, algunos patos caminan por las orillas cubiertos de césped, comiendo el alimento que los visitantes tiran sobre el. Madres paseando a sus bebés, parejas andando de la mano, dispuestas a pasar un hermoso día de otoño antes de que el invierno hiciera su aparición y mermara las ganas de un paseo por completo. 

Alfred y Sara caminan en silencio. Uno que solo es amenizado por los cantos de unas cuantas aves que aún no han migrado y las voces y risas de los demás. 

A estas alturas, ambos sienten que no tienen que hablar entre sí para pasar un buen rato, les bastaba con la compañía del otro, aunque en el caso de Sara, desde que había visto a una mujer con un bebé en sus brazos, no dejaba de pensar en el que se estaba gestando en su interior y por consiguiente, sus pensamientos también se dirigieron a su esposo. 

¿Y si no le fuera posible volver jamás? ¿Qué ocurriría si de pronto entra en trabajo de parto y la conexión con su mundo se perdía? Al menos, ¿su bebé sobreviviría? 

¿Y si la Sara de este mundo ocupaba su lugar cuando ella estaba en su cuerpo? 

Los celos relamapaguean en su corazón, imagina a aquella extraña, a esa intrusa y trasgresora llevando a un bebé en el vientre que no concibió y siendo esposa de un marido que no era suyo.

La mujer se siente inundada por una ola de intranquilidad. También le preocupa el fervor con el que Arthur la mantiene atada a ese mundo.

No sabe que es lo qué pasa por la cabeza del británico, pero quiere creer que no haría un ritual sangriento con tal de quedarse en este lugar, no si comprende las consecuencias que ella tendría que asumir. 

Se esfuerza por pensar en otras cosas. El viento le movió el vestido carmesí, se concentró en el sonido de sus pisada combinadas con las de Alfred. 

Luego, como si fuera una especie de susurro escucha el eco lejano de una frase. 

_**“If you really want to see Mary, you should just die”.** _

— ¿Dijiste algo?—Inquirió la joven deteniéndose. 

Alfred despegó su mirada del camino, imitando a su compañera. 

—No, no he dicho nada. 

Sara niega con la cabeza, sonriendo y quitándole importancia al asunto.

—Probablemente escuche a alguien del parque, discúlpame. 

Ambos continúan caminando. Lo hacen hasta que llegan a la heladería. Alfred recupera un poco de su buen humor estando en el establecimiento, pide un banana split para él y un cono con una bola de helado de fresa y otra de pistache para la mujer. 

Sara espera junto a una ventana mientras que el hombre aguarda pacientemente a que su orden esté lista. 

La chica observa por la ventana. 

La libertad que poseen todas esas personas andando por la calle. Inmiscuidas en sus propios asuntos, sin tener que esconderse. Mira con admiración algo que aquí es meramente cotidiano. 

De nueva cuenta escucha el susurro de una voz masculina que no alcanza a los identificar. 

— _ **But you might be heading to a different place than Mary, James**_ _**.** _

De inmediato, la mujer despega su vista de la ventana y presta atención a si aquellas palabras habían provenido de las personas en la tienda. Pero no, las pláticas a su alrededor iban de niños eligiendo combinaciones disparatadas de helados y padres que les decían a sus hijos si de verdad se comerían eso. 

Alfred ya viene a su encuentro cuando vuelve a escuchar un susurro. 

_** “ You should just die”. ** _

Siente escalofríos pero sonríe y agradece en cuanto Alfred le da el cono de helado. Ambos salen de ahí y caminan hacia una banca que está justo enfrente del lago artificial,ambos degustan su postre, pero la mente de Sara está muy lejos. 

Está completamente segura de que aquella voz pertenece a Arthur. 

* * *

—Nunca te agradecí el que me hubieras acompañado en ese viaje.

Alfred carraspea mientras mantiene su mirada en los patos y en el lago. 

Ya habían terminado de consumir su postre cuando el americano se había animado a hablar. 

—El que vinieras significó mucho para mi, se bien que no estábamos en un buen momento y que nuestras peleas suelen agotarte. Por eso quiero que sepas que siempre he estado agradecido por estar conmigo. Por darme algo de tu tiempo. Y por haberme dado tu perdón en las cataratas.

Siente la mirada de la mujer pero el no la observa. Sabe que si voltea a verla no podrá evitar decir lo que ha sentido por décadas y que por alguna razón u otra se niega a confesar. 

_—“No hoy”.—Se dijo mentalmente._

Confiaba en que habría más oportunidades para poder decirle que la amaba y quería hacerlo cuando ella estuviera completamente bien de su lesión en la cabeza. 

Porque quería estar seguro de su respuesta, así fuera un si o un no.

—Cuando la guerra termine y vuelva a casa, dime, ¿Vendrás a visitarme de nuevo? 

Esta vez si dirige su vista hacia ella y Sara pareciera estar a punto de echarse a llorar. 

Las lágrimas anegan sus ojos pero ella se niega a soltarlas. En su lugar esboza una hermosa sonrisa y aquel gesto le parece entrañable a Alfred.

—Claro que lo haré.

Se abrazan en la banca por un largo rato, hasta que el hombre observa su reloj de pulsera y sabe que se le ha agotado el tiempo. 

Cuando regresan en coche a su hogar, Alfred disfruta del momento. Casi puede imaginar que son una pareja común y corriente regresando de un paseo, dispuestos a ver la televisión sin que nada fuera de lo común les ocurriera.

Una vida simple y en paz.

La música proveniente de la radio le pone de buen humor, comienza a canturrearla.

Si, era una despedida, pero Alfred sabía que volvería a verla y que si eran afortunados volverían a crear buenas memorias juntos, sin importar si hubiera amor romántico o no.

Al estacionarse frente a a la casa, Sara cambia de asiento, mientras que el mayordomo de Jones coloca la maleta del americano en la cajuela. La joven termina en el asiento trasero del auto mientras que Alfred toma el del pasajero y Elvin se dispone a conducir. 

Por el retrovisor observa que la mujer poco a poco cierra los ojos y el no puede evitar sonreír al verla en paz.

Su voz se combina con la música emitida por la radio. 

_ —“Cause baby, there ain't no mountain high enough, Ain't no valley low enough, Ain't no river wide enough, To keep me from getting to you, baby. _

* * *

CuandoSara despierta en su mundo, la tranquilidad que había obtenido tras su charla con Jones se esfuma, sintiéndose tan perdida y alterada que le cuesta guardar la compostura. 

La mujer intenta calmarse, enviando la poca paz que tiene a través del vínculo, con la esperanza de que aquello pueda ayudar a Kirkland pero, un par de horas más tarde Sara no puede sentir otra cosa que no sea dolor. No sabe si es porque quizá el parto finalmente ha comenzado o porque sabe que Arthur acaba de morir. Siente que le han arrancado una parte de su propia alma, ahoga un sollozo mientras trata de percibir al británico a través de su conexión. Pero es inútil. El vínculo se ha roto.

Sigue sentada en el sofá, completamente inerte. 

— _Meine liebe_... la comida está lista.—Gritó alegremente el alemán desde la cocina. 

Sara se limpia las lagrimas mientras se levanta y va al comedor. 

Esa noche duerme abrazada a su esposo. La espalda está matándola, pero el dolor en su corazón es tan grande que opaca por completo aquella molestia física. 

Cuando sueña, lo hace con el británico, ambos están felices y realizan el primer hechizo que Kirkland le enseño. 

Sara observa fascinada las mariposas que antes fueron meras ilustraciones volando por la habitación. Rojizas, púrpuras y azules. Todas ellas flotan etéreamente mientras Arthur murmura un adiós. 

— _Farewell my dear friend, and forgive me for this._

* * *

El día siguiente se vuelve intolerable.

Despierta sintiéndose completamente exhausta, el dolor en la parte baja de su espalda no se detiene en toda la mañana. 

Ludwig sale por comestibles y promete traer aceite de sándalo para poder darle un masaje. 

Mientras el esta ausente la mujer camina por las habitaciones, deteniéndose en la que está junto a su dormitorio, observa los escasos enseres y la poca ropa que han comprado para su hijo o hija. 

No puede evitar ponerse a llorar. 

Le habría encantando que el inglés hubiera conocido a su bebé. Quizá habría convencido a Ludwig de dejar que Arthur también fuera su padrino, podría imaginar al británico contándole las historias que el le relató cuando era niña, sobre enanos que deseaban volver a su montaña y un dragón que custodiaba un tesoro. Fábulas y cuentos mágicos sobre amor, camaradería y amistad. 

La mujer suspira mientras limpia las lagrimas que se deslizan por sus mejillas. Aunque no le sirve de mucho, ella quiere creer que Arthur jamás se habría suicidado si hubiera sido plenamente consiente de todo el dolor que su ausencia le iba a provocar.De que el era sumamente importante y de que era necesitado en este mundo. 

La joven ahoga sus sollozos y finalmente cierra la puerta de la habitación, se limpia las lágrimas y trata de distraerse enfocándose en otras cosas. 

Se resuelve a lavar los platos que usaron en el desayuno y mientras está tallando un vaso, siente una contracción que la hace gritar. 

De inmediato, respira hondo, tratando de resistir el embate del dolor hasta que esté pasa. Se enjuaga las manos, descuelga el telefono dispuesta a llamar al médico cuando escucha que un auto está por estacionarse frente a su casa. 

Abre tenuemente la cortina de la ventana de la cocina y observa un vehículo negro.

De ahí comienzan a descender un par de hombres y entonces Sara, sin saber si son amigos o enemigos decide tomar la pistola que guarda debajo de la mesa del comedor, quitarse los zapatos y salir discretamente por la puerta trasera.

Camina con lentitud, el peso de su vientre la entorpece, va a medio camino cuando escucha un disparo. Una bala pasa silbando a su lado y ella se da la vuelta.

De inmediato comienza a disparar, acertando al hombre quien se desploma sobre la arena. 

Sara corre tan rápido como puede, está a menos de 500 metros de llegar al refugio cuando vuelve a escuchar disparos. Siente un escozor en el hombro, y ella vuelve a darse la vuelta. Matando a su agresor al tercer disparo.

Cuando llega a la pequeña cueva se apoya contra una de las paredes mientras siente que llega otra contracción. Gime tan silenciosamente como puede y cuando está pasa se sienta en el suelo. El efecto de la adrenalina empieza a irse y con él la preocupación de que Ludwig también pudiera estar en peligro aumenta.

También se da cuenta de que su ropa interior está húmeda. La joven sube su vestido. Siente el líquido empapándole la cara interna de las piernas y llega a la conclusión de que rompió fuente durante su persecución. 

El escozor en su hombro le molesta, toma el líquido que corre por su brazo y a la escasa luz de la cueva deduce que es sangre. 

—Ludwig...—Susurra al vacío de la cueva. 

Las lágrimas descienden por sus mejillas. El dolor, la pérdida, el miedo. 

Las cargas se hacen pesadas y ella no puede evitar sentir que la ahogan. 

Una nueva contracción se apodera de ella, aprieta los puños e intentando no gritar para no revelar su ubicación. 

Recuerda las respiraciones que el médico le indicó que hiciera, cuando la contracción termina, ella respira profundamente. Está cansada y sin poder evitarlo, pierde el conocimiento. 

La playa ya no aparece, ni las aguas grises o la niebla.

Cuando abre los ojos, Elvin está conduciendo el auto mientras Alfred canturrea a su lado.

Es impropio que esté aquí y se siente mal por sentir ese alivio en su cuerpo. Uno que no está a punto de dar a luz. Sara observa sus manos. Hace unos instantes habían estado cubiertas por líquido amniótico y sangre y ahora, estaban limpias. 

Ella quiere volver, quiere regresar a la cueva y seguir resistiendo, aún cuando eso signifique parir sin ayuda en el piso fangoso en medio de la oscuridad. 

Lo haría si eso significaba la supervivencia de su bebé. 

Y eso la lleva a tratar de comprender que la ha llevado a ese mundo en primer lugar. 

Se había sentido tan rota desde el instante en el que había perdido a Alfred. Aún cuando su relación no habia sido la mejor,Sara por mucho tiempo se negó a recordar al americano de forma negativa.

Siempre venían a ella las memorias hermosas y positivas. Lo recordaba como a una especie de ser perfecto que merecía su devoción sin fin. 

Le lloró en cada aniversario luctuoso, en cada navidad, cumpleaños y día de San Valentín. 

Por cinco años fue esclava de su recuerdo, viviendo bajo la sombra de su muerte. 

Hasta que un día Gilbert la reclamó como la futura novia de su hermano.

Le avergonzaba admitir que al principio, cada que tenía sexo con el alemán imaginaba que era Alfred quien estaba tomándola. Era más sencillo imaginar que quien trataba de plantar un bebé en su interior era él y no un completo extraño. Y aún cuando Ludwig comenzaba a ganarse poco a poco su afecto, la mujer estaba reacia a dejar ir a Alfred. 

Fue entonces cuando comenzó a soñar con esa realidad.

Quizá algo dentro de ella había sido alimentado con su deseo y añoranza y finalmente habría sido catalizado por el bebé no nato que crecia en su vientre. 

Trata de recordar sus viajes a Centralia y la mayoría coincide con momentos en los que no se sentía bien, ya fuera física o emocionalmente. 

Sabe que sus idas a esa ciudad no eran más que un escape de existencia.Inconscientemente usurpaba ese cuerpo y esa vida porque no estaba feliz con la suya. 

Pero eso era antes, antes de que se enamorara de su esposo, antes de que comenzara a encontrar un propósito en su existencia. Antes de que empezara a pensar en el futuro de manera positiva y soñará con el momento de que su bebé naciera para sostenerlo entre sus brazos. 

Entonces, si el anhelo no es lo que la impulsa ¿Qué la sigue llevando a esta realidad? 

Elvin se detiene en el estacionamiento. Finalmente han llegado al aeropuerto y Alfred desciende del auto y le abre la puerta. Luce triste, aunque intenta disfrazar la emoción detrás de una tenue sonrisa. 

—Bien,  _honey_ , hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar. 

El rubio le sonríe mientras le abraza. 

Sara comprende que está aquí para hacer algo que en su mundo nunca pudo.

Recuerda su vida al lado de el, el amor mezclado con la amargura. Rememora también al niño que perdió. La relación tan fragmentada que tuvieron los últimos años. En donde el amor tan solo eran ecos lejanos y no podia distinguir si Alfred estaba cansado de ella o del mundo. 

Sabe que el chico enfrente de ella no es suyo y que nunca lo será. 

Pero agradece que al menos pueda despedirse simbólicamente de él. Puede sentir a aquella parte rota de su ser sanando de una vez por todas. 

Era eso, si. La mujer estaba segura. 

Siemprequiso decir adiós. 

La joven corresponde a su abrazo. Le da un beso en la mejilla y le pide que regrese con bien. Que intente no meterse en más problemas de los necesarios y, aunque no está segura de si es algo que la Sara original diría, le hace saber que ella estará allí, para apoyarlo en lo que pueda y, finalmente, le da las gracias por todo. 

Alfred la suelta. Aunque Sara ve que sus ojos están acuosos, el hombre le sonríe y asiente. Después toma su maleta y se encamina al punto de control. Elvin está a un lado de ella. 

Lo observan entregar su pase de abordaje y antes de ir a la sala de espera, Alfred se da la vuelta una vez más y se despide, alzando una mano agitándola en el aire. La joven corresponde el gesto, esboza la mejor sonrisa que puede y lo ve desaparecer.

El mayordomo le ofrece un pañuelo y ella limpia las lágrimas silenciosas. Finamente Alfred se ha ido.

El trayecto de vuelta a la casa del estadounidense es tranquilo, Elvin reproduce música suave en la radio mientras ella echa un último vistazo a las calles. Cuando llegan a su destino, Sara sube a la habitación de huéspedes, y con algo de papel y tinta que encontró en el despacho americano escribe una crónica de lo qué pasó.  “ _Una ida y una vuelta_ ” lo titula y anota todo, hasta lo más insignificante. Describe los paisajes que vio, la música, la comida, los peculiares habitantes de Centralia y lo mucho que significó la compañía de Alfred en ese lapso de tiempo.

Al final explica que si no recuerda nada de eso es por culpa de la contusión, pero que todo cuanto ha ocurrido es real.

Mete las paginas en un sobre y escribe un enorme  “ _ **Léeme**_ ” para después colocarlo a un lado de la lámpara sobre el buró. Se recuesta en la cama y por la ventana observa los hermosos matices rojizos y anaranjados propios del atardecer.

Finalmente duerme, solo para volver a sentir dolor. 

Cuando abre los ojos, la visión del rostro Ludwig la hace llorar, está tan agradecida de verlo vivo, cargando con ella y llevándola a un lugar seguro. 

El nota que está despierta de nuevo y le sonríe. 

— Meine liebe.— Murmura la mujer.—No sabes cuan feliz estoy al verte. 

* * *

En cuanto llegan a su hogar Ludwig deposita a Sara en la cama, y se dispone a formar barricadas en ambas puertas con los muebles de la casa. El teléfono comienza a sonar y cuando Ludwig lo contesta le sorprende enormemente escuchar la voz de su hermano.

—Mein Gott!.—Gilbert grita al otro lado de la línea.—Bruder, Sara y tú corren peligro, un par de personas....

—¿Vienen a matarnos? Lo sé, Sara ya se encargo de ellos, ¿sabes si vienen más en camino?

—Tengo entendido que solo ellos dos pudieron cruzar la frontera una vez que Himmler les dio la orden. Finalmente ocurrió hermano...

—¿El golpe?

—Si... Donitz está muerto, pero logramos controlar a la mayor parte de las SS, Himmler, el muy cobarde hijo de puta se suicidó antes de que pudiéramos atraparlo. 

El alemán suelta un suspiro de alivio. Le alegraba saber que esa bestia con forma de hombre ya no iba a representar un peligro ni para el, ni para su incipiente familia. 

—Ya veo.

—Logramos averiguar que él les había encontrado y que mandó a un par de asesinos a por ustedes... No te preocupes hermano, vamos en camino. Los llevaremos a ti y a Sara a un lugar seguro, ¿ella cómo está? 

—¿Ludwig?—Inquirió con miedo la mujer desde la otra habitación.

—Gilbert, tengo que irme, por favor, lleguen lo más pronto posible, traigan a un médico con ustedes, ella está teniendo contracciones y se le rompió la fuente. El bebé está a punto de nacer. 

El alemán cuelga y va directo a la habitación en donde dejó a su mujer. 

Sara estaba recostada, tratando de controlar su respiración. Las contracciones, además de ser más dolorosas aparecían con más frecuencia. 

Tomo el botiquín que guardaban en el cuarto de baño y procedió a revisar la herida en el brazo. Desinfecto el área y después la vendó. Otra contracción ocurrió mientras llevaba a cabo la acción, ella evitó gritar, apretando los dientes y deseando con todas sus fuerzas que el dolor desapareciera. 

—Ludwig, tengo miedo.—La voz de su esposa se rompió.— ¿Y si nuestro bebé muere?

El hombre niega con la cabeza, estremeciéndose de pies a cabeza al solo pensar en ello. 

—Tranquila, la ayuda ya viene en camino, nada malo nos pasará. 

—Siento que ya quiere salir.—La joven suspira.—Tu recuerdas lo que el médico nos enseñó, ¿no es así?

—Si, desde luego que lo recuerdo. 

Ludwig entiende hacia dónde va a su mujer.

—Confió en ti mi amor, necesitamos de tu ayuda.

El hombre asinte con firmeza, ayuda a su esposa a quitarse el vestido sucio y las pantaletas, también quita el cobertor y la ayuda a recostarse en entre las sábanas limpias. Toma la mesa de noche de la sala y la coloca a un lado suyo. También prepara agua caliente y cuando la tiene coloca los dos cuencos sobre la mesa al igual que paños limpios y suaves. 

Sara grita cuando otra contracción ocurre. Ludwig se coloco entre sus piernas, observando la dilatación. Viendo con pánico que el bebé está coronando. 

—Cuando sientas la próxima contracción puja.

La mujer asintió. No quería asustarse, pero a pesar de la voz y el temperamento controlados, Ludwig lucia más pálido de lo usual, cómo si estuviera a punto de desmayarse y ella se sentía cada vez más exhausta. El dolor volvió a invadirla, inhaló con fuerza y pujó. 

El tiempo pasó, la mujer gritó en cada empuje al tiempo en que las pocas fuerzas que tenia se extinguían. 

Finalmente sintió que su bebé salía.

—La cabeza está saliendo, un último empujón y el bebé estará aquí. Lo estás haciendo bien  meine liebe , un último esfuerzo.

Sara tomó una bocanada aire, apretó los puños, cerró los ojos y volvió a pujar.

Después, la habitación se sumió en un silencio ensordecedor que fue roto por algo que ella solo podría describir como un canto milagroso. 

El llanto de su recién nacido la hace abrir los ojos. Alza la cabeza en dirección a su esposo y lo observa cuando corta el cordón, amarrándolo con un trozo de tela y limpiando al bebé. Después lo envuelve en una manta y se lo entrega. 

—Es un niño Sara.

Si es honesta consigo misma, nunca había visto a Ludwig así.

El le sonríe al tiempo en que llora. Abrumado por las emociones, solo atina a ahogar sus sollozos. La mujer acuna a su bebé, la vista del niño la enternece. Tiene el ceño fruncido y la carita roja. El niño se remueve, tan solo para acurrucarse contra el pecho de su madre. Ella misma no puede evitar llorar. 

Había pensado por tanto tiempo que jamás podría volver a ser feliz.

—Sara, debes de volver a pujar, tienes que sacar la placenta o podría darte una infección. 

Aunque cansada, la joven asiente. Lo que mantuvo creciendo a su hijo sale de ella y el parto finaliza.

Tiene unas irresistibles ganas de dormir, pero no lo hace. Es presa del miedo, de que si duerme todo se esfumará como si del mas placentero sueño se tratase. Estrecha aún más a su bebé contra ella y observa a su esposo. 

Sabe que tomo la decisión correcta, el dejar ir el pasado, cortar vínculos dañados para establecer otros que la harán feliz. 

Ludwig por fin se sienta a un lado suyo, le da un beso en los labios.

Ambos observan a su hijo.

—¿Cual es el nombre que elegiste para el? —Inquiere el alemán. 

Sara observa a su bebé aferrándose al dedo meñique de su padre mientras este le sonríe con adoración. Su esposo la observa y ella junta sus frentes. Después murmura con dulzura. 

— _Louis_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥️ Feliz trigésimo quinto aniversario de The Legend of Zelda!♥️
> 
> (Si, se que fue hace uno par de semanas pero de igual modo quería celebrarlo XD)
> 
> Perdonen por la tardanza, estuve realizando muchas actividades y no lograba darme el tiempo de escribir esto. También por toda esta tormenta invernal que ha paralizado el estado en el que vivo, me quede sin internet, aunque de no ser por ella el final de esta historia habría llegado hasta Julio XD Y yep, cambie mi seudónimo, les confieso que me gusta más este XD 
> 
> A todos los que llegaron hasta acá agradezco infinitamente su apoyo, tanto a los nuevos como a mis lectores antiguos ♥️ Cualquier duda que les haya quedado estaré más que encantada de responderla en la caja de comentarios c: 
> 
> ¿Qué puedo decir?
> 
> A veces idealizamos demasiado a las personas y perdemos de vista lo que realmente importa.   
> La devoción sin fin no es sana chavos, puede que haya habido cosas buenas, pero no se puede vivir solo de recuerdos o estar en relaciones tóxicas solo porque esperamos a que las personas vuelvan a ser como antes. Porque es algo que jamás pasará.
> 
> No tengan miedo de decir adiós. La vida está llena de ciclos y hay unos que por nuestro bien deben de ser concluidos. Después de todo, solo se vive una vez y no creo que lo mejor sea vivirla de manera miserable. 
> 
> ¿Qué mas? Ah si, creo que aquí terminará mi aportación al fandom Hetaliano. Quizá en un futuro haga una reescritura de un fanfic antiguo (Endure) y lo publique por acá, pero no creo escribir nada más.   
> Seguiré con otros fandoms y espero volverlos a encontrar por esos lares. (De hecho acá hay un par de pistas sobre el próximo fandom del cuál escribiré. Y creo que será un fic igual de loco y fumado que este XD)
> 
> Y si ya no nos volvemos a ver, buenos días, buenas tardes y buenas noches. 
> 
> Os quiero ♥️
> 
> El título del capítulo corresponde a la canción homónima compuesta por Ryo Nagamatsu.


End file.
